Noiva de Verdade
by KellyKarina
Summary: Adaptação: A promessa entre eles havia sido quebrada, porém, ambos não estavam preparados para acontecimentos inesperados...
1. Sinopse

**Voltei! Sentiram minha falta? Aqui vai uma nova adaptação para vocês curtirem. Eu não ia postar hoje e iria postar apenas domingo, mas não aguentei de tanta ansiedade.**

**Sinopse**

_A promessa entre eles havia sido quebrada, porém, ambos não estavam preparados para acontecimentos inesperados..._

Isabella Swan, uma garota comum e sem experiência com relacionamentos, e Edward Cullen, um magnata grego e de grande beleza, em princípio não teriam nada em comum, a não ser uma atração incrível. Porém, em poucas semanas Edward considera que fora traído ao ser obrigado a se casar com Isabella. Quando ambos pensam que o casamento apressado tinha acabado, tiveram de se encontrar novamente, e logo cederam à paixão.

Entretanto, Edward possui fortes razões para desejar sua mulher de volta, enquanto Isabella esconde um segredo terrível...

**Então? Gostaram? Vale a pena acompanhar? Não sei o capítulo virá no domingo ou na quarta-feira, portanto fiquem atentos. Beijos e até breve!**


	2. Prólogo

**Preparadas para conhecerem os personagens?**

**Prólogo**

Com os olhos verdes brilhantes impiedosos, Edward analisou a foto de sua esposa mignon e sexy em um vestido vermelho de noite e de braços dados com outro homem.

Ele ficou perturbado quando percebeu que estava em choque. A raiva que se seguiu dominou-lhe a mente e o devastou como uma chama, fazendo com que se sentisse vazio.

Jacob Black, bem, não era uma surpresa para ele, era? Edward tinha reparado na festa de Westgrave Manor dois anos antes, que Black havia desejado Isabella desde o primeiro instante que colocara os olhos nela. Da mesma forma como um dia havia acontecido com Edward. Mas, apesar de sua fúria fervilhar, Edward afastou o jornal descuidadamente e olhou para seu pai, que o observava, e falou como um jogador que escondia as cartas:

— E então? Quando vai ficar completamente livre dela? — Carlisle Cullen, perguntou com acidez como se estivesse falando de uma esposa distante, cuja nova vida de solteira estava sendo documentada pela mídia e constrangendo o nome da família.

— Estou livre agora — Edward afirmou, balançando os ombros. Embora o processo de divórcio ainda tivesse um longo caminho a percorrer, a separação já havia acontecido.

Ao ter a atenção involuntariamente dirigida ao jornal, sentiu a força de sua reação ao ver a mulher com outro homem. Eles estavam se divorciando. Não deveria ser nenhuma surpresa ela estar de volta ao circuito social. Mas foi forçado a ficar de pé ali, parado, enquanto uma onda quente percorria-lhe a pele. Edward estava atormentado. Por quê?

Antes de terminarem, Isabella exibira em bom tom a indiferença que sentia por ele.

Edward, então, presumira que nenhum homem poderia penetrar nas barreiras daquela mulher. A ideia de que outro homem poderia ter obtido sucesso, enquanto ele falhara, era ultrajante e desafiadora.

— Não vejo você nas colunas de fofoca da forma como acontecia antes de se casar — o velho homem afirmou, com um conhecimento que surpreendia Edward.

— Eu cresci — Edward respondeu secamente. — Sou também mais discreto.

— Ela foi um erro, mas não vamos mais falar sobre isso — comentou Carlisle, notando a mandíbula de seu filho teimoso endurecer.

Com o rosto comprido, sombrio e belo, Edward não tinha nada a dizer, pelo menos nada que valesse a pena. Ele não acreditava que seus pais, que nem lhe ofereceram conforto pela morte de seu filho primogênito, pensassem que qualquer aspecto de seu casamento era da conta deles. O relacionamento com eles havia muito, tomara-se frio. Seu irmão mais velho, Emmett, o favorito da família, morrera em um trágico acidente e, embora tivesse sido somente graças a Edward que a empresa de navegação Cullen se recuperara da administração desastrosa de Emmett, ele ainda era considerado o filho sempre em segundo plano. E agora, de repente, estava perturbadoramente consciente de que seus triunfos meteóricos nos negócios contrastavam com a avaliação franca de sua vida privada.

Isabella seguiu sua vida, independentemente do casamento, e era evidente que estava desfrutando de um considerável sucesso: um novo negócio, uma nova casa, um novo homem. Saber de tal coisa o enfurecia, especialmente quando se lembrava de como Isabella era muito mais inocente e do jeito como ela ficava inebriada quando ele a beijava. Não conseguia suportar pensar nela na cama com Jacob Black, e essa consciência o chocava, porque nunca se considerara um homem possessivo.

**O que acharam? Deu para sentir como vai ser o clima da história, certo? Esse foi o prólogo e quarta-feira começa a história de verdade. Obrigada a Nanna L, MandaTaishoCullen e a Christye-Lupin por comentarem. Bjos e até quarta-feira. **


	3. Chapter 1

**Preparadas para o primeiro capítulo? Aqui descobriremos mais sobre a história dos dois.**

**Capítulo 1**

— Quando o divórcio com Cullen será concluído? — Jacob Black perguntou casualmente.

Suspeitando de que não havia nada de casual na pergunta, Isabella congelou. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam de forma cautelosa. Ela moveu a cabeça e olhou para a luz suave que reluzia sobre a mecha de cabelo em sua nuca, percebendo os traços naturais cor de vermelha que pareciam uma amostra de tecido.

— Em poucos meses...

— Parece, uma eternidade — Jacob reclamou, revelando sua impaciência com a situação. — Estou ficando cansado com o fato de todos presumirem que somos apenas amigos.

— Somos amigos e parceiros de negócio — Isabella respondeu suavemente, sabendo que ele queria mais. Porém, ainda não estava certa se seria capaz de dar isso a ele.

Só havia passado um ano desde que perdera o bebê de Edward e do triste fracasso do casamento que tinha partido o coração de Isabella. A última coisa que queria na vida era se estressar com um homem com expectativas às quais ela não poderia corresponder. Era divertido sair com Jacob para um encontro casual e, ocasionalmente, acompanhá-lo a eventos mais formais, mas não estava preparada, no momento, para se entregar a um relacionamento, de corpo e alma. Isabella valorizava a amizade dele, o auxílio e apoio que lhe dava nos negócios, mas ainda não sentia o desejo de levar as coisas para um nível mais íntimo. Edward, ela refletiu dolorosamente, parecia ter matado e enterrado esses sentimentos.

Com mais de l, 80m, cabelos pretos e olhos pretos brilhantes, Jacob era um homem muito atraente e um designer de softwares bem sucedido em sua própria empresa. Nove meses antes, Jacob dera a Isabella seu primeiro grande projeto, quando a contratara para decorar seu apartamento em Docklands, Londres. Devido à publicidade que o trabalho lhe garantira, Isabella havia conseguido abrir sua empresa de decoração, expandida rapidamente para atender o fluxo contínuo de clientes. Embora o negócio estivesse prosperando, Isabella ainda achava impossível, neste clima de crise econômica, conseguir um banco que investisse no futuro da Belluhah-Design. Os tempos eram difíceis para novos empreendedores e, quando Jacob lhe oferecera o suporte financeiro de que precisava para abrir um escritório com instalações de luxo e contratar funcionários, ela ficara muito, grata. Nos últimos seis meses, Jacob atuara como um parceiro fiel e silencioso.

Infelizmente, surgiu uma notícia desagradável para Isabella naquela tarde. Sua assistente Ângela anunciou que havia uma chamada telefônica confidencial para ela.

— Fui avisado de que a casa que tem com o Sr. Cullen na França está prestes a ser vendida — o advogado dela lhe disse. — Também fui informado de que, se você quiser alguma coisa que está na casa, deve ir pessoalmente pegar.

Isabella ficou completamente abatida pela notícia. Ela agradeceu ao homem por dar-lhe as informações. Tentou não pensar sobre a venda da casa que amava, já que havia estampado sua personalidade e estilo na propriedade e tinha sido muito feliz lá. Saber que em breve pertenceria a outra pessoa a encheu de ressentimento. Ela não estava preparada para o fato de Edward vender a casa, embora não pudesse explicar o por que. Seria agradável visualizá-lo lá, com outra mulher? Claro que não. Só de pensar nessa imagem repulsiva, Isabella tratou de suprimi-la de sua mente. Já que tantas coisas muito mais importantes foram perdidas, seria ridículo lamentar sobre tijolos, argamassa e memórias dos tempos felizes.

Embora divorciar-se de Edward fosse um contínuo desafio, Isabella admitiu pesarosamente que deveria resolver logo o assunto. Então checou sua agenda para, calcular se poderia viajar para a França naquele fim de semana. O divórcio, certamente, não poderia ser considerado como civilizado. Se Edward quisesse, poderia facilmente enviar os pertences de volta para o Reino Unido para que ela separasse o que desejasse; mas ele não tivera nenhum gesto prestativo desde que se separaram. Não a tinha visto mais; na verdade, uma vez, até se recusara a falar com ela, descartando-a como se nunca tivesse sido parte de sua vida.

Será que havia sido devido ao fato de ela tê-lo deixado? Supere isso, Edward, Isabella pensou enraivecida. De qualquer forma, estava orgulhosa de si mesma por ter tido a coragem de romper com um casamento que vinha deixando ambos infelizes. Foi então que leu que, estatisticamente, casamentos raramente sobreviviam depois da morte de uma criança. Enquanto dirigia de volta para casa, Isabella teve que segurar as lágrimas que surgiram e evitar as memórias que ameaçavam deixá-la em frangalhos. Ela já tinha superado a pior parte da raiva, a auto piedade e a amargura, mas, sem avisar, a dor apareceu rolando sobre ela como um cobertor que a sufocava e levaria horas para que conseguisse funcionar novamente.

Edward, no entanto, não sofria desse problema. A dor não o imobilizara em nenhum aspecto. Durante os lamentáveis meses da vida de Isabella, nos quais se afundara na depressão, Edward efetuara a reconstrução da Cullen Shopping e fizera da empresa uma máquina de combate em expansão, que conseguira novos contratos lucrativos de transporte com fábricas asiáticas. Em uma estimativa geral, Edward havia quadruplicado o valor financeiro da firma durante aquele período contencioso de suas vidas. Da mesma forma, Isabella se determinara a erguer sua vida financeira, de uma maneira que sua mãe nunca tinha conseguido já que se, recusara a aceitar qualquer centavo do marido quando se separaram.

Isabella não se sentira no direito de se beneficiar da riqueza do marido. Afinal de contas, Edward só tinha se casado com ela devido à pressão do pai, já que ela estava grávida. Aquela verdade brutal voltara para assombrá-la, uma vez que o casamento deles entrara em crise. Em um relacionamento em que faltavam bases sólidas, ela havia percebido que seria irreal esperar que o tempo fosse curar a tensão entre ambos. Sendo assim, ela tivera que parar e perguntar a si mesma por que ainda estava lutando para se atar a um homem que nunca correspondera a seus sentimentos. E, por isso, acreditava que o casamento deles havia acabado. Edward nunca a amara. Ela também estava convencida de que ele ficara aliviado ao obter sua liberdade de volta.

— Você vai ficar com sua parte da casa da França? — Sua mãe, Renée, perguntou naquela noite, ao telefone, quando Isabella mencionou seus planos para o fim de semana. Neste último ano, Isabella tinha visto pouco á mãe porque Renée estava comprometida com Phill, um homem de negócios britânico aposentado, e tinha ido morar com ele em Mônaco.

— Você sabe que eu não preciso do dinheiro de Edward...

— Acho que está vendo as coisas de forma muito limitada. Sempre precisei do dinheiro do seu pai e não sei como teria feito sem isso — Renée afirmou, referindo-se ao homem de negócios grego, Charlie Dwyer, que sustentara Renée e Isabella, a filha ilegítima dele, até que ela terminasse seus estudos.

—Estou me saindo bem no momento — Isabella respondeu.

— Mas seja sensata e pense no futuro. Alugue uma van e esvazie a casa — Renée aconselhou a filha sem hesitar. — Afinal de contas, Edward Cullen é tão rico quanto culpado, e algumas mobílias não farão falta para ele. Você largou um homem muito rico!

Ciente de que Renée realmente acreditava que uma mulher deveria se atrelar até a morte com um homem rico, a fim de obter segurança, Isabella, que era muito mais independente, tinha tato para engolir uma resposta amarga. Ela não enxergava a vida, em muitos aspectos, da mesma forma que a mãe. Não obstante, era de Binkie a Sra. Binkiewicz, uma viúva polonesa que a criara que Isabella sentia mais saudade quando a vida se tornava dura. Binkie atuara como a governanta de Isabella e Edward no sul da França e, quando o casamento deles terminara, a Sra. Binkie voltara para o Reino Unido e fora trabalhar com a família Devon.

Naquela tarde de sexta-feira, Isabella voou para o aeroporto Perpignan. Logo depois que chegou, recebeu um surpreendente telefonema de sua mãe.

Renée, que morava em Mônaco com Phill havia um ano e meio, anunciou sem a menor cerimônia que voltaria para Londres no dia seguinte.

— Meu Deus! Foi tudo muito de repente. Algo aconteceu entre você e Phill? — Isabella perguntou consciente de que a vida amorosa da mãe tendia a ser instável.

— Phill e eu decidimos terminar. — A voz de Renée demonstrava que ela estava na defensiva, e Isabella espertamente não fez nenhum comentário. — Presumo que possa ficar com você até que consiga um lugar para mim.

— Claro que pode! Você está bem?

— Nada dura para sempre — sua mãe disse e encerrou a chamada. Evidentemente, Renée não estava de bom humor para falar.

Isabella pegou o carro que havia alugado e dirigiu pelas montanhas dos Pirineus. Uma estrada estreita, sinuosa e íngreme dava acesso à velha casa de fazenda, a vista era gloriosa. Em meio às árvores cercadas por vinhedos e pomares, a propriedade também desfrutava de privacidade. Isabella ficou muito tensa ao estacionar o carro do lado de fora da casa de pedra coberta por videiras. Seu advogado tinha lhe garantido que informaria a um representante de Edward sobre a visita de Isabella, a fim de que tivesse acesso à propriedade.

Sem saber que forma de acesso teria, ela bateu à porta. Já que não obteve resposta, pegou a chave que nunca havia devolvido e abriu.

O aroma evocativo de lavanda e de cera de abelha invadiu lhe as narinas. Ao entrar no saguão de azulejos terracota, ficou surpresa ao ver o lindo arranjo de flores na mesinha de canto. Não havia pétalas caídas. Presumivelmente, a casa estava sendo mantida com o mesmo cuidado de quando era ocupada, a fim de parecer mais atraente para os compradores. Era estranho andar pela casa em que vivera seus dias de casada, a qual abandonara um ano antes, e sentir que parecia haver saído dali a apenas um dia.

Havia mais flores na sala de estar e uma pilha das mais recentes publicações de design em cima da mesinha de centro. Cortinas claras esvoaçavam diante do ar fresco vindo das janelas abertas. Isabella avistou uma pequena escultura que ela e Edward compraram juntos em Perpignan e seu coração disparou ao deflagrar a clara lembrança do dia. Depois, pensou na feliz gravidez e de como ignorava a tragédia que estaria por vir.

Ela conseguira fazer com que Edward tirasse uma rara folga e passasse o dia com ela.

Eles riram e conversaram durante um agradável almoço e depois passearam pela galeria de arte e viram a figura sensual de um casal lapidada em pedra. Ao sair de seu devaneio, Isabella percebeu que estava quase enfeitiçada pela atmosfera que evocava intensamente o passado. Será que realmente iria querer levar a escultura e as memórias que o objeto carregava com ela para Londres? Achava que não, então decidiu ir para o andar de cima. Seu coração começou a bater forte quando entrou no quarto principal. Ela lembrou o estado em que havia deixado as coisas ali, quando largara roupas espalhadas e só levara o que conseguira carregar em uma mala. Agora estava investigando o armário e viu os mesmo itens arrumados e pendurados. As gavetas estavam cheias e tudo estava dobrado cuidadosamente.

Isabella saiu do quarto, atordoada parou do lado de fora e perdeu a cor. Teve que respirar fundo antes de abrir a maçaneta da outra porta. Ela congelou de surpresa quando viu que o encantador quarto de bebê, que fora todo mobiliado com amor e esperança, não existia mais. Seus olhos trêmulos percorreram as paredes pintadas e o quarto cheio de móveis ficou apenas em sua memória. Estava surpresa, porém aliviada, que as coisas do bebê, o papel de parede colorido e os brinquedos não estivessem mais ali. Nos meses que se seguiram, depois de a criança ter nascido morta, Isabella percorrera aquele quarto, desorientada sonhando dolorosamente com o que poderia ter sido, mas não fora.

O tedioso e repetitivo barulho das lâminas de um rotor a distância fez com que Isabella fosse até a janela, da qual avistou um helicóptero preto voando no céu azul sobre o vale.

Edward passara a voar durante os últimos meses que passaram na França, já que poderia trabalhar enquanto era transportado pelo piloto. Porém, veio à mente de Isabella que ela estava casada com um workaholic, para quem tempo significava dinheiro e a eterna busca pelo lucro. Uma esposa grávida e um casamento que requeriam atenção eram as últimas coisas da lista de Edward. Claro que não era ele que estava chegando hoje, Isabella refletiu, indo em direção a um armário onde existiam malas guardadas.

Ela começaria arrumando suas roupas e então verificaria o resto da casa, para ver se precisaria levar mais alguma coisa. Os lençóis tinham o cheiro de Edward, ela pensou, porém logo reprimiu o pensamento, que era inapropriado. Por falar nisso, de onde tinha vindo este pensamento? Era o encantamento que vinha desta casa idiota, entrando em sua mente e confundindo-a. Havia muito tempo esta ideia não aparecia tão naturalmente para ela.

Isabella colocava as roupas dentro da mala e prestava atenção nas regras de como fazer uma mala bem feita, quando ouviu o barulho do helicóptero que estava aparentemente pousando. Ela foi até a janela movida pela curiosidade. Assim que viu a aeronave parada na borda do pomar, reconheceu o "C" vermelho impresso ao lado do helicóptero: "C" de Cullen. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido. Não poderia ser Edward!

Assim que Isabella recuou um pouco da janela, viu o homem alto de cabelos acobreados, vestindo um terno e andando em direção á casa, e o choque que levou quase fez com que seu coração parasse. O poder da masculinidade que Edward exibia orgulhosamente em passos longos era inconfundível. Algo parecido com pânico rapidamente assolou Isabella e, por um segundo, ela pensou seriamente em entrar no armário onde estavam as malas e fechar a porta. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, referindo-se à sua ideia estapafúrdia, e congelou quando ouviu o barulho da porta da frente.

— Isabella, onde você está? Sou eu, Edward. — Um sotaque dolorosamente familiar falou pausadamente, como se fosse um dedo descendo por sua espinha, de cima a baixo.

Ela apertou o balaústre com força e olhou relutantemente para a escada, antes de descer. Seu corpo pequeno e esguio apareceu e ela abriu um sorriso pouco convincente.

— Estou fazendo as malas. O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Esta ainda é a minha casa — Edward fez questão de lembrar.

Os cabelos acobreados do homem estavam penteados para trás. Ele submeteu a ex esposa a uma análise minuciosa, um momento que pareceu uma eternidade. Edward instantaneamente notou as mudanças na mulher e não gostou do que viu. Não tinha mais os cachos no cabelo, haviam sido substituídos por um estilo liso mais clássico que a fazia parecer mais velha. Seu vestido de verão era exageradamente formal, a ponto de ser apropriado para uma senhora da idade de sua mãe. Como sempre, a maquiagem era sutil, realçando seus grandes olhos castanhos, sua boca rosada e as sardinhas do nariz. Edward sentiu um estranho aperto no peito. A única coisa em que conseguia pensar era que um dia gostara daqueles cachos rebeldes e do estilo jovem e caótico que tinha em relação à moda. Talvez ele apenas não gostasse que as pessoas mudassem, disse a si mesmo, desconfortável com a própria reação.

— Você deve ter planejado isso! Não acredito que sua chegada justamente no momento em que estou aqui tenha sido coincidência — Isabella sentenciou, lutando para não reparar em como ele estava incrivelmente lindo, ou como eram maravilhosos seus cílios densos que realçavam seus olhos verdes brilhantes. Edward estava bem barbeado e vestia um impecável terno azul marinho de alta costura, e ela não conseguia desviar os olhos dele. Uma ponta de pânico emergiu de dentro de Isabella como se estivesse puxando as extremidades de seus nervos.

Ela odiava Edward Cullen pela dor e desilusão às quais a tinha submetido. Uma vez, ela o amara, mas, algumas semanas depois do casamento, quando ela descobrira que ele estava sendo chantageado a se casar com ela pelo fato de estar grávida Isabella quis deixá-lo. Ela tentara partir, mas ele a seguira até o aeroporto e a convencera de que, devido aos sentimentos que nutria por ela, valia a pena dar outra chance para o casamento deles.

Isabella ainda se desprezava por ter sido fraca ao dar-lhe outra chance. Ela se arrastara para fora de seu próprio sofrimento porque, por alguns poucos meses ele se comportara maravilhosamente bem e a fizera muito feliz. Então, quando estava com as melhores expectativas em relação ao casamento e esperando ansiosamente pela maternidade, perdera tudo e ele não estava presente para confortá-la. Além de ela ter viajado de um lugar ensolarado e quente para o frio do inverno.

— Nunca acreditei em coincidências — Edward afirmou, num tom provocativo que trouxe os pensamentos de Isabella de volta para o presente. — Obviamente, sabia que estaria aqui. Podemos dividir os pertences juntos.

Ela parou e, ao sentir o tom sarcástico de Edward, rangeu os dentes.

— Não acho que esta seja uma boa ideia.

— Jacob não gostaria disso? — Edward perguntou novamente, com sarcasmo e olhos desafiadores.

— Não sei do que está falando — Isabella respondeu ciente das faíscas que rondavam a atmosfera e da natureza volátil do temperamento de Edward.

Porém, também percebeu mudanças no homem. Seu sucesso estrondoso e repentino nos negócios havia trazido à tona um lado sombrio dele, tornando suas feições mais duras e acentuando sua masculinidade. Edward também adquirira um grau intimidador de implacabilidade e, para sua surpresa, Isabella notou que, depois do rompimento do casamento, seu ex-marido também acreditava que tinha que colocar tudo em pratos limpos e não estava disposto a relevar o passado. Naquele instante, ocorreu a ela que existia uma grande possibilidade de ele querer culpá-la pelas coisas, da mesma forma que ela o culpava. Ficou abalada diante deste retrospecto e da visão que tinha de si mesma como vítima, devido à cruel insensatez de Edward. Tinha verdadeiramente caído na armadilha de acreditar que era a esposa perfeita?

— Black não gostaria do fato de você estar sozinha na casa comigo agora — Edward proclamou em um tom indolente.

Isabella ficou tentada a dizer que Jacob Black deveria se preocupar com a própria vida, e não com a dela, mas isso imediatamente revelaria que a relação deles era mais amizade do que um relacionamento íntimo em si, e não queria dar este gostinho doce a Edward. Isabella não tinha dúvidas de que ele se divertiria em saber que a última vez em que ela fizera amor havia sido com ele mesmo, e que isso acontecera havia pelo menos 18 meses. Ela sabia que Edward tinha sangue quente por natureza e estava certa de que ele faria o próximo movimento muito mais rápido que ela. Um gosto amargo subiu-lhe pela garganta; ainda não conseguia suportar a ideia de pensar em Edward com outra mulher.

— Jacob sabe muito bem que não tem que dizer o que devo fazer — Isabella respondeu secamente, e seus olhos brilharam querendo dizer: "enfia isso goela abaixo".

Edward soltou um riso rouco que lhe percorreu a espinha.

— Você me surpreende; você gostava quando eu fazia isso.

O comentário esmagou a civilidade de Isabella e fez com que seus dedos se flexionassem como garras e seu rosto queimasse como fogo. Ela sabia exatamente aonde queria chegar. Nos primeiros meses do relacionamento deles, Edward dizia-lhe frequentemente o que fazer na cama ao explicar tudo que ele gostava. Além de perceber que não se opunha a esta disciplina, também descobrira que o fato a excitava.

— É isso... Já estou indo! — Isabella passou furiosamente por ele e pegou a chave do carro, que havia deixado em cima da mesa. — Você pode jogar minhas coisas fora, não quero nada!

Mas os reflexos de Edward foram muito mais rápidos do que os dela, e os longos dedos do homem agarraram a chave um segundo antes dela.

— Você não vai dirigir neste estado em que se encontra...

— Dê-me as chaves! — Isabella voou para cima dele, irada.

— Quanto tempo esperou antes de receber Black na sua cama? — Edward inquiriu, saboreando a visão da mulher agitada, com fios de cabelo caídos no pescoço, à medida que soltava faíscas dos lindos olhos castanhos.

De repente, ela era a mulher de quem ele se lembrava. Nenhuma mulher que conhecia a tinha igualado em termos de paixão, mas a convicção de que ela havia arrumado outro homem para amante era como uma faca apunhalando seu peito, e não podia deixar o assunto de lado.

— Você não tem o direito de me perguntar isso! —Isabella retrucou, com as bochechas queimando ao tentar pegar as chaves.

Edward era muito mais alto do que ela e simplesmente colocou as chaves fora de seu alcance.

— Eu ainda sou seu marido e estou naturalmente curioso. Você me expulsou da sua cama meses antes de nos separarmos — ele a relembrou duramente.

— Estamos quase divorciados. Não vou ter esta conversa com você. Agora, dê-me as chaves! — Isabella insistiu aflita.

— Não! — Edward respondeu em grego. — Não vou deixar que você, sente atrás do volante cega de raiva.

— Ah, tão preocupado, de repente! — Isabella investiu contra ele num silvo furioso de condenação que não conseguiu conter. — Para onde este cara preocupado foi quando perdemos nosso bebê?

Edward congelou, como se ela o tivesse ferido. Seus olhos ardiam em chamas, demonstrando hostilidade, e os ossos de seu rosto formaram linhas duras por baixo da pele.

— Isso não é algo que eu vá discutir...

— Não achei que fosse — Isabella despejou sobre ele com desprezo. — Não com sua rotina de 18 horas de trabalho e depois de voltar para sua mesa de escritório logo após o funeral de seu filho. Tudo com o que se preocupa é fazer mais dinheiro... Não importa que, em comparação à maioria das pessoas, já seja rico. Parece que nunca tem dinheiro suficiente para ficar satisfeito.

Os olhos verdes do homem pareciam facas almejando-a.

— Como ousa? Só porque carregou nosso filho se considera a única que pode ficar sensível e ter sentimentos, não é?

Sem estar preparada para a resposta abrasadora imediata, Isabella murmurou:

— Bem...

— Nós lidamos com a dor de formas diferentes. Eu poderia ter me embriagado e dormido com outras mulheres para expressar minhas mágoas — ele falou com sarcasmo.

— Mas eu não sou assim. Não vou para terapia ou fico afundado nas emoções. Não fui criado desta forma... Desculpe. Na minha família, não ficamos lamentando ou falando sobre coisas deste tipo. Trabalhei cada minuto que pude, porque no mesmo dia em que perdi meu filho perdi minha esposa também, e trabalhar sem parar foi a única forma de lidar com isso.

Totalmente desconcertada por aquela resposta explosiva, que saiu dele como um tornado preso numa gaiola, Isabella deu alguns passos para trás, em choque. Já estava arrependida por tê-lo atacado, percebendo que não tinha sido muito inteligente ao remexer nas feridas do passado, já que ainda estava em processo de cura. Agora, ao ouvir a voz crua de Edward e a acusação amarga de censura em seu olhar, Isabella paralisou e reconheceu nele uma intensidade de emoções que não identificou que possuía. Sua consciência já a censurava. Agora perguntava a si mesma por que subestimara tanto os sentimentos dele depois da morte da criança.

— O que quer dizer com "perdeu sua esposa"? — Isabella perguntou relutante, porém incapaz de deixar a declaração sem questionamento.

— Você agiu como se fosse um zumbi. Não falava comigo, não saía para fazer nada, só chorava. Estava sofrendo de depressão, mas, quando tentei convencê-la a ir a um médico, você ficou louca e me disse que eu não conseguia entender pelo que você estava passando.

— Não acho que conseguiria... Estava muito devastada, imersa dentro de mim mesma. — Isabella lutou para defender seu comportamento passado, seu coração batia tão rápido que mal conseguia respirar.

Mas Edward ainda não tinha terminado. Vê-la novamente dentro da casa, onde tudo havia desmoronado, trouxe para ele o passado de volta de uma forma que não havia previsto. Ele também estava reagindo de uma maneira que não tinha ideia que reagiria, e era uma das raras vezes na vida que não estava totalmente no controle. Tentou engolir as palavras de fúria que saíram do nada, mas descobriu que não podia silenciá-las, pois a sensação de injustiça ainda queimava dentro dele.

— Quando sugeri que tivéssemos outro bebê, você reagiu como se fosse algo imperdoável e gritou dizendo que não queria outro filho — Edward a lembrou irado. — E, quando cometi o grande erro de tentar voltar a ir para cama com você, se comportou como se eu tivesse tentando estuprá-la.

Dizer que Isabella se lamentou de tê-lo atacado emocionalmente foi apenas um atenuante. Ela estava pálida, como leite tremendo, incrédula, em desalento pela acusação amarga que ele não conseguia esconder. Em um minuto estava brigando com ele pelas chaves do carro, no seguinte...?

— Desculpe — ela disse trêmula, horrorizada por ter se rendido inteiramente à própria dor depois de sua perda, recusando-se a reconhecer que ele também estava passando por momentos difíceis.

Edward soltou um riso.

— Desculpar-se não é o suficiente. Desculpas não consertam nada — ele a atacou sem hesitar. — A morte de nosso bebê não fez com que eu deixasse de amá-la, fez com que eu a quisesse mais...

Isabella foi invadida pela vergonha no instante em que reconheceu que eles tinham decepcionado um ao outro. Nenhum deles fora capaz de manter o relacionamento vivo naquele turbilhão de dor e mal-entendidos que se seguira depois de o filho deles ter nascido morto.

Edward lançou as chaves de volta em cima da mesa e virou a cabeça em direção a ela, seus olhos brilhando com emoções que ela não conseguia identificar.

— E ainda não consegui aprender como deixar de querer você. — A respiração dele parecia um jato de vapor sobre sua pele macia. — Existe alguma combinação mágica de respostas adversas que faltaram? Você transformou a minha libido em um inferno, Isabella!

— Edward... — Isabella olhou para ele aniquilada por ter ouvido do marido, do qual estava se divorciando, que ainda a desejava. As emoções dela estavam confusas e ela não sabia mais o que estava pensando ou sentindo.

— De fato, ainda desejá-la está me deixando completamente louco, yineka mou — Edward admitiu sombriamente.

E, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, seu corpo tremeu de desejo físico. Ela estava atordoada, pois não sentia nada assim havia tanto tempo que pensou que este seu lado tinha sumido para sempre. Seria apenas luxúria, depois de ter ouvido a voz profunda de Edward, que trouxe à tona seus desejos há muito tempo enterrados? Ou foram aqueles olhos verdes carregados de pecado? Isabella não tinha a menor ideia, mas teve uma sensação de aperto na pélvis enquanto os bicos de seus seios saltaram de desejo. Sentia uma secura na boca.

Como um coelho pego pela luz de um farol de carro, Isabella olhou para Edward, sentindo-se tão vulnerável a ponto de parecer que ele a estava despindo em uma rua movimentada. Yineka mou. Minha esposa, ele a chamou. E ela ainda era a mulher dele, lembrou-se com um sentimento de abandono.

— Tem alguma ideia do que eu posso fazer a este respeito? — Edward perguntou com a voz rouca, chegando mais perto silenciosamente, com uma graça elegante que fazia parte de sua força física.

— Não, não tenho nenhuma ideia. — Isabella ficou rígida, repentinamente ciente do perigo que a rondava.

Tinha se casado com um homem manipulador e sabia disso. Na verdade, ela gostava do nível de inteligência e astúcia que o mantinha várias etapas à frente dos concorrentes nos negócios. Edward era incrivelmente esperto e, de uma forma que ela não conseguia identificar, ele estava fazendo com que sentisse coisas que não queria. Quando ele avançou, Isabella recuou e ficou imprensada entre ele e a porta.

— Você me conduz aos limites, yineka mou — Edward murmurou, balançando a cabeça para frente e para trás como um gato selvagem querendo atenção. O perfume familiar de sândalo e jasmim de sua cara colônia de barbear fez com que suas narinas ficassem em chamas enquanto lembrava que sua pele áspera marcara todas as terminações nervosas de sua vida.

De repente, Isabella sentiu como se estivesse presa na borda de um penhasco, em perigo, balançando perto do precipício. Ela não queria estar ali, também não queria cair, mas qualquer opção de escolha foi arrancada dela quando Edward encontrou sua boca e a beijou, com as mãos firmes em seus ombros esguios, e a segurou com força...

**Eles passaram por muitos problemas, porém o desejo continua ali. O que será que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo?**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**Nanna L: **Oi Nanna! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da história. Bjos

**kjessica: **Que bom que gostou! Espero que continue a ler e comentar por aqui. Bjos

**SusaaCullen: **Esse povo que fica me chamando de má. Eu não sou má apenas gosto de deixar vocês curiosas. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Conforme a história vai se desenrolando, a gente começa a entender mais cada personagem. Bjos

**Aposto que estão me chamando de malvada por ter parado o capítulo bem ali, mas não se preocupem que domingo tem mais. Para deixar vocês ainda mais curiosas, um pequenino spoiler.**

**Spoiler:**

— _Você é tão desonesto! Como posso me sentir em relação a esta armação? — Isabella se aproximou dele furiosa._

_Edward olhou para ela com cautela, respirou fundo e acariciou as mãos sobre aquele rosto pouco convincente e inocente._

**Beijos minha flores e não se esqueçam de comentar. Até domingo.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Cena hot chegando gente. Não se esqueçam de comentar.**

**Capítulo 2**

Aquele único beijo foi como morrer e renascer em um mínimo espaço de tempo. Por um minuto, Isabella ficou cheia de dúvidas e antagonismos, e depois foi seduzida pelo instantâneo fluxo de emoções intensas.

Sua pele ficou fria e úmida pelo choque, mas sua boca estava em chamas sob a de Edward, suas terminações nervosas formigavam quando ele colocou a língua macia no interior de sua boca. Era paixão em seu nível mais primitivo, e um assustado som de protesto surgiu da garganta de Isabella como uma inundação provocada pela reação química que ultrapassava todas as barreiras. Sua cabeça flutuou, suas pernas tremeram violentamente e suas mãos agarraram o paletó do terno do homem para que conseguisse manter o equilíbrio. A respiração dele se misturou à dela tão docemente que parecia afrodisíaco. Isabella levou os dedos até os cabelos de Edward e o segurou durante o beijo apaixonado, revelado pela pressão do calor daquela boca.

A amplitude do peito de Edward esmagava o contorno de seus seios, o que fez com que se contraísse mais junto a ele, sem nenhuma defesa em meio a sua vontade imperiosa.

Uma mão enorme se espalhou em suas nádegas e fez com que ela desejasse um contato íntimo maior, então fez movimentos circulares, incentivados pela intensidade da excitação de Edward, que mesmo as roupas não conseguiam ocultar. Os pequenos dedos de Isabella deslizaram de forma eficaz por toda a sua masculinidade. Com um gemido visceral, ele se moveu ainda para mais perto, recepcionando o toque da mulher enquanto usava as próprias mãos para levantar seu vestido. Os dedos longos de Edward trilharam as coxas expostas de Isabella até que ela sentisse arrepios de prazer. O calor no coração de Isabella era mais do que ela conseguia aguentar. Pressionou então as coxas, como se quisesse vedar a dor do desejo, antes de relaxar novamente. Ela estremeceu quando ele encontrou seu ponto mais sensível e agiu com habilidade. Seu corpo estava em êxtase, depois de muitos meses de abstinência. Edward esfregou o pequeno broto e ela murmurou alto, e Isabella tremeu como um cavalo de corrida ansioso na linha de partida: sem respiração, com os pensamentos vazios, completamente possuídos pelo desejo. Ela sentiu o tecido delicado em volta de seus quadris se apertarem. Então ele o rasgou com impaciência. Edward partiu a roupa íntima de Isabella em duas, para que tivesse acesso à umidade de suas dobras rosadas, ávidas por atenção. Um grito sufocado escapou da garganta da mulher, no momento em que ele explorou a pele sedosa entre suas coxas e então se ajoelhou, usando a língua no tecido macio. Diante daquela investida, as pernas de Isabella sacudiram enlouquecidamente. Foram os braços de Edward que mantiveram seu equilíbrio, quando já estava desvirtuada de qualquer tipo de controle, devido à sua requintada experiência carnal. O corpo dela já estava no limite, empurrando-a para o orgasmo, quando ele se ergueu e a levantou. Alguma porcelana chinesa quebrou, fazendo um enorme barulho, e ele a colocou sobre uma superfície fria, mas nenhuns desses fatores desconcertantes interferiram no fogo que a queimava por dentro.

Edward a puxou para a ponta da mesa impacientemente e abriu-lhe as pernas. Ele deslizou para dentro dela voluptuosamente. Á medida que ele retirava e inseria sua ereção dentro de sua maciez, Isabella delirava de excitação como se estivesse sendo varrida por uma onda. Cada golpe de prazer erótico a atormentava. Ele segurou-lhe os quadris com as mãos firmes enquanto penetrava profundamente dentro dela em movimentos ritmados.

Isabella estava fora de controle. Quando ele a levou ao clímax, ela gritou, estremecendo devido à intensidade da sensação que ameaçava rasgar o seu corpo.

— Você ainda é a mulher mais incrivelmente sexy que já conheci — Edward balbuciou com a respiração forte enquanto dava uma sequência de beijos na ponta do nariz da mulher.

Ele a envolveu com seus braços fortes, tirou-a da mesa e a carregou para cima. Ela estava apenas vagamente consciente de que ele estava esmagando os cacos de cerâmica e flores espalhadas, tudo o que havia sobrado do arranjo que estava em cima da mesa.

Isabella estava tão atordoada pelo que tinha acontecido entre eles que não conseguia pensar direito, lutando para retomar o controle.

— O que está fazendo? — Foi o melhor que ela conseguiu dizer.

Edward não respondeu. Com seus olhos verdes e brilhantes, analisou o rosto da mulher e simplesmente a colocou no lugar que um dia fora a cama do casal. Mas ele não desejava falar sobre nada, apenas o que fosse superficial. Já tinha muitas lembranças de tentativas de conversas que tinham explodido em sua cara um ano mais cedo. Agora seria melhor agir em silêncio. Ele arrancou a roupa de cama, ignorando quando a colcha de seda caiu no chão de carvalho. Edward perseguiu Isabella pelo colchão e começou a beijá-la novamente com a mesma fome de antes.

Edward sempre beijara muito bem. A força sensual de sua boca contra a dela á deixava do avesso. Ninguém tinha o gosto tão bom quanto o dele. Depois de despertada sua libido, ela se deliciava com a resposta renovada de seu próprio corpo, que se estendeu até beijá-lo de volta avidamente, enquanto ele tirava as próprias roupas aos trancos e barrancos. O nível do contínuo desejo de Edward fez com que ela suspeitasse que o ex-marido tivesse sido mais fiel a ela de que alguma vez imaginara. Certamente, só abnegação faria com que a quisesse tão intensamente.

Isabella estava desesperada para tocá-lo, as palmas de sua mão deslizaram pelos ombros macios do homem e pelos seus músculos peitorais. E depois passaram energeticamente para a parte de baixo.

— Não me provoque yineka mou — Edward murmurou em um tom áspero, à medida que contraía os músculos do abdome diante do toque de Isabella enquanto um tremor o sacudia contra ela, fazendo-a sentir-se incrivelmente desejada.

— Não irei... — Isabella encontrou os olhos verdes do homem e seu coração saltou, convidando-a para entrar em contato com a sexualidade primitiva que só a dor, um dia a fizera resistir. Mas se recusava a pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse aquele momento.

No fundo de sua mente, Isabella sabia e aceitava que mais tarde aquele encontro iria ter um preço, e então ela percebeu que não conseguiria enfrentar o fato. Como poderia confrontar os conflitos e os sentimentos que Edward causara a ela desde o momento em que saíra de sua vida e combinar com a perda de controle que havia sofrido nesta tarde?

Mesmo tentando não analisar o que fazia, estava tomando consciência do fato de que o homem que tinha deixado para trás, a fim de recuperar sua liberdade, foi para a cama com ela na primeira chance que teve. A situação deu-lhe a mais colossal sensação de prazer e satisfação. Encorajou lhe a pensar na ideia de que não havia tido outra mulher na vida dele, desde a separação. E esta suspeita, de alguma forma, fez com que tudo que ocorreu fosse aceitável para ela.

— Você é irresistível, yineka mou — Edward ronronou, envolvendo seus seios e colocando os bicos cor de rosa endurecido entre os dedos até que ela estremecesse.

O corpo de Isabella respondia ao que ele dizia, em chamas.

— Nunca fico saciado de você.

Ele a queria novamente, ainda com mais voracidade do que da primeira vez, sua virilha pulsava mais do que podia suportar. Ele esmagou a boca avermelhada de Isabella e seus sentidos afloraram numa inebriante sensação de excitação que vibrava através de seu corpo. Depois de sussurrar o nome da mulher, ele a puxou para junto de si, gemendo de prazer contra seu rosto, enquanto invadia novamente seu calor exuberante. E se o sexo selvagem havia marcado o primeiro momento de intimidade, a intensidade constante tomou conta do segundo. Ele a segurava e mergulhava em sua aveludada profundidade várias vezes, até que a excitação de Isabella chegou ao ponto máximo, com o qual nunca havia sonhado. Enterrou o rosto no travesseiro e o mordeu para sufocar os gritos de prazer.

Ao final, ela estava fraca, a ponto de não conseguir se mexer e sentiu-se aliviada por permitir que o peso de seu corpo exausto simplesmente encontrasse abrigo nos braços que a embalavam. Pela primeira vez em muitos meses, ela se sentiu tão contente quanto feliz, e depois caiu no sono com esta certeza. Tudo em seu mundo podia estar tumultuado, mas era uma inquietação que parecia incrivelmente certa.

Quando estava amanhecendo, Isabella acordou assustada e se sentou desorientada. As cortinas não estavam fechadas e a luz começava a entrar, refletindo as sombras douradas na mobília. Mas tudo que importava era a realidade de que ela estava sozinha. O travesseiro ao seu lado estava vazio, e os lençóis, frios. Isabella pulou da cama e pagou o preço por sua impulsividade. Estremeceu ao alongar os músculos e queixou-se da dor entre as coxas, o que a fez se lembrar claramente de como tinha passado a noite e, num instante, pegou a colcha e cobriu sua nudez.

Isabella olhou para fora da janela e constatou, sem se surpreender, que o helicóptero já havia partido. Quando pensou a respeito, lembrou que tivera uma vaga lembrança do barulho dos motores em algum momento da noite. Edward dormira com ela e então partira. Isabella se sentiu vazia, sem mencionar o fato de se considerar a mulher mais tola da face da terra, como se estivesse tendo um sonho ruim. Destruída e sem qualquer objetivo, ela desceu as escadas e parou quando ouviu um som vindo da cozinha. Seria uma faxineira? A governanta? Afinal de contas, tanto o sumiço do arranjo de flores quanto à limpeza deixavam claro que a casa tinha sido eficientemente cuidada.

Uma figura de cabelos acobreados apareceu. Era Edward, vestindo apenas uma cueca boxer de seda. Ele olhou para ela com olhos brilhantes de interrogação.

— Achei que tivesse ouvido algo. Pensei... — Mas ela engoliu o resto da afirmação reveladora. — Eu me perguntei onde estaria.

— Estava fazendo o café da manhã — Edward anunciou em um tom natural, como se fosse algo que ele fizesse normalmente.

Com a barba por fazer e o cabelo ainda úmido do banho, Edward estava estonteantemente lindo como um tigre à espreita. Mas nenhum animal de quatro patas poderia ostentar aquele abdome, trabalhado e longas e poderosas coxas. O coração de Isabella estava acelerado e seu estômago dava voltas, à medida que se aproximava.

— Café da manhã?

— Apenas torrada e café — ele declarou, caso ela estivesse esperando algo mais ambicioso; o que, devido ao seu histórico, era pouco provável.

Quando ela entrou na espaçosa cozinha, sentiu o cheiro da torrada no ar. As janelas estavam todas abertas, presumivelmente para liberar a fumaça.

— A torradeira daqui é um lixo — Edward proclamou.

O café preto que tinha feito estava tão forte que provavelmente iria irritar seu estômago, ela lamentou; ele também não sabia cozinhar, nem para salvar a própria vida.

Edward achava que sabia, mas suas habilidades e os ingredientes que usava sempre desapontavam. Convencido de que qualquer idiota poderia cozinhar, não tinha paciência e sempre escolhia o caminho mais rápido. Ela já podia visualizar o que tinha acontecido naquela manhã: ele não conseguira lidar com a torradeira defeituosa e cancelara a operação, já que não tivera paciência para esperar a torrada pular no tempo que deveria.

Então, quando o pão estava apenas parcialmente torrado, ele provavelmente o colocara na torradeira novamente, o que fizera com que queimasse. Mas Isabella ficou tocada por ele estar fazendo o que ela considerava ser um ato romântico em nome dela, mesmo que a tentativa de levar o café na cama para ela significasse colocar fogo na casa.

— Não estou com muita fome — ela disse, tentando ser condescendente, já que a torradeira estava enviando novamente um sinal de fumaça. Isabella atravessou a cozinha para desligá-la, antes que o alarme de incêndio disparasse.

Edward a embalou em seu poderoso corpo e murmurou:

— Estou apenas com fome de você, compartilhamos uma noite fantástica, moli mou.

A memória de Isabella deu voltas ao pensar na dinâmica noite de intimidade que tiveram; juntos. Ela estava insaciável e agia de maneira selvagem, reagindo a cada movimento que Edward fazia, e foram muitos. De fato, o desejo sem limites pelo corpo dela fez com que sentisse uma enorme satisfação, especialmente quando considerou o número de opções que ele tinha, já que havia conseguido sua liberdade. Mas um bom sexo era o suficiente para uma reconciliação? Será que a ideia de interromper o divórcio estava na mente dele? Era difícil dizer, considerando que Edward não era nada previsível, e muito menos convencional.

Um pensamento perdido apareceu do nada e assolou Isabella. Como reação, desvencilhou-se de Edward e abriu a geladeira, descobrindo, para sua surpresa, as prateleiras repletas de produtos frescos. Enquanto trabalhava em cima daquele pensamento, serviu dois copos de suco de laranja e entregou um a Edward.

— Você alugou a casa recentemente?

— Claro que não — ele disse assertivamente. — Não quero estranhos aqui. Esta foi a nossa casa.

Só havia outra explicação para todo aquele estoque na geladeira, o que despertou Isabella de uma noite de sono mal dormida.

— Você premeditou tudo isso?

— Do que está falando?

E, rapidamente, Isabella soube que Edward voara para a França com planos de seduzi-la a voltar para sua vida.

— Você planejou me encontrar aqui e passar a noite comigo, armou toda a cena. É por isso que há flores em toda parte e tem um estoque de comida na cozinha.

— Você preferiria morrer de fome? Ou dormir em uma cama úmida? — Edward perguntou aturdido, claramente sem ver por que estava havendo tanto rebuliço em relação ao fato. — Não conseguiríamos ter conforto em uma casa vazia há tanto tempo. Claro que tive que prepará-la para que a ocupássemos.

— Você é tão desonesto! Como posso me sentir em relação a esta armação? — Isabella se aproximou dele furiosa.

Edward olhou para ela com cautela, respirou fundo e acariciou as mãos sobre aquele rosto pouco convincente e inocente.

— Não é uma armação nem um crime... Quero você de volta.

Sem estar certa de como se sentia diante do fato, Isabella estremeceu e passou por ele arrastando a colcha pelo chão.

— Vou tomar um banho.

Edward respirou.

— Isabella...?

Isabella se virou.

— Não diga mais nada. Você já disse o suficiente, a ponto de se enforcar — ela avisou em um tom amargo.

**Que drama gente! Eles ainda têm muitos obstáculos pelo caminho para ficarem finalmente juntos.**

**Hoje estou sem tempo para responder os reviews então mil desculpas para quem deixou seu comentário. Beijos e até quarta-feira.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Drama e decisões difíceis pela frente! Não se esqueçam de comentar. Desculpem-me se tiver algum erro no capítulo.**

Capítulo 3

Ousado como sempre, Edward entrou no chuveiro para desfrutar um banho a dois, minutos após o rompante de Isabella.

Antes que ela pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, ele puxou o corpo molhado contra o seu e a beijou, dissipando instantaneamente todo o rancor que ainda pudesse existir naqueles lábios, raivosos. O que ela podia ter dito ali foi definitivamente esquecido.

Naquele momento, ocorreu-lhe que, embora tivessem passado muito tempo juntos quando eram casados, na verdade, pouco se falavam. Edward sempre fora um homem de poucas palavras e muita ação. Ela tomou consciência disso já meio zonza, os hormônios à flor da pele, deixando-a fora de si e impossibilitando qualquer raciocínio mais elaborado.

Na sequência da tórrida cena de amor embaixo do chuveiro, ainda abraçados, ela tentava manter-se de pé sem o apoio do corpo dele.

Ofegante, ele tomou uma farta mecha dos cabelos dela em suas mãos.

— Por que não ficam cacheados quando estão molhados?

A expressão perplexa dele provocou em Isabella uma ruidosa gargalhada.

— Fiz um tratamento especial de alisamento e não terei cachos por muitos meses. É bem mais prático assim — explicou.

Soltando a mecha e franzindo a testa, Edward demonstrava a típica ignorância masculina sobre o tema.

— Deixe ficar como era antes, eu adorava seu cabelo cacheado... — insistiu ele.

Era inacreditável que ele adorasse os cachos que ela considerava uma verdadeira maldição em sua vida. Era no mínimo curioso ele jamais ter mencionado aquilo antes. A água do chuveiro já estava fria, então Edward fechou a torneira, abriu a porta do boxe e enrolou Isabella numa toalha felpuda. Aquele gesto despertou lembranças de quando ele, silenciosamente, como de costume, cuidara dela nos últimos meses da gravidez. Aquele zelo parecia brotar tão naturalmente que, naquela época, seu coração tivera esperanças de um futuro juntos, como uma verdadeira família. E, num piscar de olhos, uma tragédia do destino esmagara de uma só vez aqueles sonhos. A perda prematura do filhinho por insuficiência placentária destruíra as esperanças de formarem uma família e, na sequência do choque, o casamento não resistira.

Edward a abraçou. Os olhos verdes dele, deslumbrantes, pareciam ter sido desenhados à mão no rosto atormentado...

— Precisamos esquecer tudo que houve nos últimos 18 meses.

Um sorriso triste escapou dos lábios de Isabella.

— Quem dera fosse fácil assim. Ele contraiu os maxilares angulosos.

— Se quisermos tudo pode ser simples. Agora tudo só depende de nós dois moli mou.

Edward a desejava de volta. Certamente ele a surpreendera com o convite para ir á casa e sua inesperada chegada, entretanto ele fizera tudo isso com boas intenções. E ali estava ela. Não se considerava uma mulher bonita, rica ou talentosa. Curiosamente Edward, que valorizava cada uma destas qualidades mundanas a queria de volta como esposa. Isso a lisonjeava, além, é claro, da avidez dele para de novo fazerem amor.

Dos lábios de Isabella brotaram palavras, antes mesmo que ela pudesse pensar se deveria ou não perguntar o que com certeza não estava preparada para saber.

— Se eu tivesse a certeza de que você não esteve com outra pessoa desde que nós, separamos talvez eu considerasse esta possibilidade — ousou dizer.

Um silêncio mortal se instalou sobre aquelas palavras, suspensas no ar como se um copo estivesse prestes a se espatifar no chão. Ao encarar Edward, pressentiu que suas esperanças eram vãs. A pele bronzeada dele tornou-se pálida num piscar de olhos. Seu embaraço era patente, sob o impacto do que acabara de ouvir, mas Isabella precisava ter certeza de que ainda significava algo para ele. Isso também era um aviso em relação à ingenuidade de Isabella, pois havia muito mais a se considerar naquela situação do que ela estava preparada para saber. Um estopim mortal estava aceso no caminho de Edward. Com que direito ela fazia uma pergunta dessas? Havia 18 meses Isabella o lançara fora da sua cama e o rejeitara como marido, recusando-se a admitir que os problemas dos dois pudessem ter solução e optando por romper o casamento. Para Isabella, o divórcio era uma viagem sem retorno. O período seguinte à separação havia sido sombrio, repleto de memórias desagradáveis para Edward, que, com o orgulho ferido, recusava-se a compartilhar o que quer que fosse com ela.

— Temo não poder dizer o que você gostaria de ouvir — respondeu ele com visível má vontade, evidenciando que tinha culpa no cartório.

Nesse momento, então, foi Isabella quem empalideceu. O mal estar instalado revirou seu estômago e quase a levou a um choro convulsivo. Era a confirmação do que ela mais temia saber. Isabella estava mortificada. Por que diabo havia falado aquilo? Sentiu-se uma completa imbecil e ingênua em pensar que Edward não procuraria amparo sexual no período da separação dos dois. Onde estava com a cabeça ao imaginar tamanha tolice?

Edward era e sempre seria um indivíduo sexual.

— Não quero saber de mais nada — disse ela secamente, evitando qualquer contato físico. Agarrou a toalha, enrolando o corpo que agora tremia. Sentiu a pele fria e úmida sob o impacto emocional do choque e lutava para não se deixar afogar na gigantesca onda de ciúmes, a mais amarga e doentia sensação experimentada. Numa fração de segundos, doces lembranças de ternura transformavam-se em um ódio avassalador. Imersa na dor da perda do seu pequenino filho, ela retornara à Inglaterra com o coração em pedaços, para sozinha reconstruir a vida enquanto Edward se esbaldava em festas e compartilhava seu belo corpo com novas amantes.

— Você não está sendo justa — murmurou Edward sem rodeios, considerando o julgamento dela um tanto apressado.

— Talvez, mas não posso esconder o que sinto — respondeu friamente colocando um ponto, final na questão e em tudo que viveram nas últimas 24 horas.

Ela cometera mais um erro. Na tentativa de organizar seus sentimentos tumultuados e se preservar, deixara levar-se por um turbilhão frenético. No decorrer do último ano, havia lutado arduamente para reaver sua independência e curar as feridas do coração.

Agora, ela estava determinada a não reviver aqueles dias sombrios de dúvidas e depressão. Isabella havia se deixado levar pela atração que lhe era familiar e o resquício do amor que um dia sentira por Edward. Era um erro, sem dúvida, nada mais que isso. Não havia necessidade de se martirizar por sua estupidez ou fazer tempestade em copo d'água.

Edward era um homem incrivelmente sexy, e o longo período de celibato contribuíra para deixá-la vulnerável aos encantos dele.

— Nós acabamos de fazer algo completamente absurdo — murmurou ela enquanto buscava algo para vestir em sua mala.

— Discordo completamente — refutou Edward convicto, pensando na reação dela a sua áspera franqueza.

— Então, você está me dizendo que não se deitou com Jacob Black?

— Não estou dizendo nada! — revidou Isabella, recusando-se a entrar no debate e lamentando ter deixado ao alcance de Edward uma arma tão reveladora. Caso ele percebesse o relacionamento platônico que mantinha com outro homem, descobriria que ela havia sofrido bem mais do que ele durante a separação. Essa era uma verdade que ela jamais revelaria. Aquele não era o momento ideal para Isabella admitir que, no fundo do seu coração, ela ainda era a esposa leal de Edward Cullen.

— Não vou discutir mais este assunto...

— Enquanto você fazia seu joguinho duplo, não houve problema algum em me colocar na berlinda — retrucou Edward rispidamente. Mas, logo em seguida, arrependido pelo rompante, tomou as mãos delicadas dela.

— Isabella... Venha aqui... — sussurrou. Era como se a raiva a tivesse atingido como um foguete em alta velocidade. Seus olhos castanhos falsearam.

— Não toque em mim! — gritou ela, desvencilhando-se.

— Deveria ter mentido quando você fez aquele comentário, mas você sabe que não é meu estilo — disse ele, deslizando as mãos morenas pelos braços dela. A esta altura, o corpo de Edward ardia incontrolável, desejando, possuí-la. Os olhos verdes dele brilhavam num misto de raiva e frustração. — Não posso permitir que você faça isso conosco. Você ainda me quer.

— Não, eu não o quero mais. Não sei o que deu em mim — protestou Isabella. — Tudo isso foi um grande erro e encontrá-lo nesta casa de novo foi como uma viagem no tempo! — concluiu ela, desesperada para fazê-lo acreditar em suas palavras.

Edward a observava. Isabella vestia-se com movimentos bruscos, enfiando-se num sutiã rapidamente. O olhar furtivo dele foi atraído para os seios cor de rosa, que num relance já estavam dentro dá camiseta. Ele pulsava de desejo mesmo após a intensa noite que tiveram. Edward não queria ouvir aquela baboseira de erros e viagens no tempo, ele simplesmente não queria que ela partisse. Ao mesmo tempo, não queria a esposa de volta, queria apenas Isabella em sua cama por mais uma semana, na esperança de que ela o satisfizesse, coisa que nenhuma outra mulher havia conseguido.

— O fogo ainda arde em nós dois forte como sempre moli mou... — gemeu Edward.

O sotaque daquela voz grave e profunda foi como um disparo na base da coluna vertebral de Isabella. Ela não se conteve e, por baixo dos seus espessos cílios, seus olhos se encontraram com o olhar ardente e desafiador de Edward. O corpo dela se retesou instantaneamente. Ela não podia acreditar que ainda era tão vulnerável aos encantos daquele homem.

— Você sabe exatamente ao que estou me referindo — disse Edward, satisfeito.

Isabella estava determinada a não dar mais ouvidos a ele, temendo a possibilidade de cometer outra bobagem. O melhor agora era ignorá-lo. Continuou a arrumar a mala, colocando dentro dela mais uma pilha de roupas.

— Você não pode simplesmente virar as costas e fingir que nada aconteceu — suspirou ele, inconformado.

— Sim, eu posso fazer o que bem entender! — exclamou raivosa, lançando um olhar desafiador.

Edward deslizava os dedos impacientemente por seus cabelos acobreados e espetados, seus olhos furtivos arriscaram uma olhadela de relance, avaliando a mulher. Os olhos verdes dele eram como facas afiadas e provocavam arrepios nos braços nus de Isabella.

— De um jeito ou de outro, terei você de volta, yineka mou...

— Duvido muito — afirmou Isabella categoricamente. Seu pequenino rosto emanava autodisciplina ao concluir a arrumação, fechando a mala. — Estaremos divorciados em poucos meses. E não quero guardar absolutamente nada deste lugar. Isso é passado para mim.

— Há uma hora você estava radiante de felicidade, revivendo o passado — murmurou Edward, com a voz acetinada.

— Todos cometem erros e você é o maior erro da minha vida — retorquiu Isabella, andando em direção à porta o mais rápido que suas pernas podiam.

Edward a interceptou e, tomando a mala de suas mãos, desceu as escadas.

— Um erro que você, evidentemente, adorou cometer novamente — acrescentou ele suavemente.

Enquanto fechava a mala do carro, o intenso rubor estampado nas bochechas revelava sua vergonha.

Imagens de Edward com outras mulheres permeavam seus pensamentos, numa tortura insuportável. Enquanto buscava as chaves dentro da bolsa, suas mãos tremiam, ao rememorar estas imagens dolorosas.

Observador como de costume, Edward franziu a testa e pousou a mão na porta do carro.

— Tem certeza de que está bem para dirigir?

— Estou perfeitamente bem. — Na verdade, ela estava contrariada por não ter conseguido enganá-lo com sua aparente calma. Isabella se jogou para dentro do carro sem mais comentários, temendo deixar transparecer a insegurança que sentia.

— Você está fugindo de novo, tal qual quando fugiu do nosso casamento — observou ele, desolado.

— Estou apenas sendo sensata! — rebateu ela veementemente, fechando a porta do carro com um estrondo.

Enquanto dirigia, não se permitiu olhar para trás, para a imponente figura de Edward refletida no retrovisor. Isso seria assumir sua fraqueza, e ela estava envergonhada o suficiente pelo seu comportamento nas últimas 12 horas, ou seja, ela precisava superar a tentação daquele espelho.

Ao mesmo tempo, pensava nas inúmeras vezes em que tivera que ser determinada o suficiente para controlar suas emoções e parecer mais forte que os outros.

Quando ainda era criança, sempre desejara ser amada incondicionalmente pelos entes queridos. É claro que Binkie a amava, mas mesmo pequenina Isabella sabia que ela pertencia á outra categoria, era apenas uma empregada ou governanta, paga por sua mãe para fazer o trabalho doméstico. As pessoas que Isabella mais amara geralmente não lhe retribuíam o afeto na mesma intensidade, talvez porque ela não tivesse suficiente para despertar o sentimento de ser querida pelos outros. Ela também sabia que quando amava alguém era de todo o coração, razão pela qual frequentemente saía machucada dos relacionamentos.

Normalmente, a pessoa mais importante na vida de sua mãe, Renée, era o homem com que ela estivesse vivendo no momento. Como mãe e filha, não tinham grandes interesses em comum e aprenderam a controlar suas expectativas em relação uma à outra.

Por sua vez, Charlie, o pai de Isabella, sentia vergonha da filha ilegítima e, como sua vida era pautado pelas aparências, ele nunca a reconhecera abertamente como filha. A segunda esposa de Charlie também sempre fizera de conta que Isabella jamais existira e, para o pai, o que realmente contava era a opinião de sua mulher.

Seria o passado de Isabella tão desafortunado a ponto de encorajá-la agora a buscar o apoio e a consideração de Edward? Ela também se perguntava se não havia sido excessivamente carente durante a relação com ele. Ou se havia depositado expectativas demais em relação a um jovem rapaz, para quem as responsabilidades do casamento e da paternidade não eram as escolhas prioritárias. Pensamentos sobre seu casamento seguiam ruminando em sua cabeça e sempre remetiam a um momento cruel, quando Isabella havia ficado grávida e o pai chantageara Edward para que se casassem, ameaçando a estabilidade da Cullen Shipping. Mesmo com a confirmação de Edward, afirmando depois que queria permanecer com Isabella, o casamento dos dois havia tido como ponto de partida uma humilhação difícil de ignorar ou esquecer.

Ela amara tanto Edward naqueles tempos, a ponto de fechar os olhos para as arestas do relacionamento. Já ele não a amara tanto e não escondia isso. Ele a desejava como mulher, a apoiava, cuidava e a divertia dentro e fora da cama, mas jamais retribuíra os sentimentos sinceros e profundos de Isabella. Desde o início, essa triste verdade fizera com que Isabella se sentisse a parte mais frágil e menos favorecida dentro do casamento.

Dirigindo pela rodovia francesa, cada quilômetro a levava para mais e mais distante de Edward, trazendo à tona uma dor inusitada e a incômoda sensação de uma grande perda. Ela tentou minimizar a sensação desagradável, atribuindo a culpa à desordem emocional pela qual passava. Tudo era apenas fruto de sua imaginação, pensava impaciente.

Mas por que Edward estava tão decidido a tê-la de volta? Seu marido grego era mesmo duro na queda e um verdadeiro macho man. Seria apenas uma onda de possessividade? Ou será que a certeza de que ela estaria com Jacob Black revivera em Edward o desejo de recuperar sua esposa perdida? Esta atitude por parte dele á deixava perplexa, pois ela sempre soubera que os pais de Edward haviam ficado aliviados com o término de seu casamento. Isabella não se encaixava no modelo de esposa que os sogros esnobes consideravam conveniente para seu único filho. Para completar, o currículo de Isabella como filha ilegítima era um ultraje à família. Quando ela e Edward viviam, juntos, e felizes, os pais dele nunca participaram da vida do casal. Embora Edward trabalhasse com seu pai, Carlisle Cullen, nos negócios da família, os sogros tinham pouco ou quase nenhum contato com Isabella e a criança, no decorrer do matrimônio. Não compareceu sequer ao funeral do neto, enviando, como de praxe, um cartão apenas, expressando as condolências.

Enquanto Isabella aguardava para embarcar na balsa para cruzar o canal, percebeu que estava ansiosa pela companhia da mãe em Londres, pois não desejava ficar sozinha naquele momento. Entretanto, não revelaria nada do que ocorrera entre ela e Edward. Por sorte, ela não estava tão envolvida assim com Jacob e também não precisaria dar explicações a ele. Quanto menos tempo dedicasse aos fatos vivenciados com Edward, mais contente ficaria, resolveu com firmeza.

Infelizmente, chegando a Londres, Isabella encontrou sua mãe de mau humor, evasiva e mais interessada em ocupar seu tempo com velhos amigos do que com sua única filha. Na semana seguinte, Isabella foi ao apartamento da mãe apanhar um relógio que havia esquecido e se deparara com uma cena perturbadora. Encontrara a mãe aos prantos enquanto um senhor corpulento e de terno lhe dizia que aquelas lágrimas não iriam resolver nada...

— Podem me explicar que o está acontecendo aqui? — ordenara Isabella, ao entrar na sala.

Renée lançara um olhar desesperado para a filha, emitira um soluço abafado, levantando-se e correndo para o quarto sem dizer uma única palavra.

Atordoada, Isabella se dirigira ao visitante:

— Poderia me dizer o que houve aqui?

— Lamento, mas não tenho liberdade para poder explicar, trata-se de um assunto confidencial — respondera o homem, apanhando sua maleta e dirigindo-se à porta. — Deixei meu cartão em cima da mesa. A Sra. Swan me telefonará assim que tiver oportunidade de avaliar a situação.

Ainda perplexa Isabella vira o estranho sair e correra para onde ele havia deixado o cartão com o nome Henry Fellows, advogado, mas ela nunca tinha ouvido falar dele antes.

Delicadamente, Isabella batera na porta do quarto de hóspedes e entrara.

Encontrara a mãe de pé junto à janela, numa posição defensiva, de braços cruzados.

Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e apreensivos.

— Ele já foi?

— Sim, já foi. O que ele queria com você?

Os ombros magros de Renée desmoronaram.

— Preciso lhe contar tudo agora, porque sei que logo você irá descobrir. Phill está me ameaçando com a polícia.

Horrorizada, Isabella encarara a mãe.

— A polícia... Phill? Que loucura é esta?

O relato que Reneé começara a fazer não era de todo inesperado. Ao longo dos anos, sua mãe tinha se afundado em dívidas e não era surpresa para a filha que Renée tivesse aumentado seus problemas financeiros quando se mudara para Mônaco com o empresário aposentado Phill.

— No início, pude manter em dia os pagamentos para os empréstimos que Phill me fazia para comprar roupas — explicara a mãe.

— E você não podia ter dito a verdade para Phill? — Isabella indagara, lamentando a conduta da mãe.

— Phill era muito sistemático com assuntos de dinheiro e com certeza não iria aceitar. E me humilharia se viesse a descobrir, então decidi manter o segredo. Com juros cada vez maiores, os valores dos pagamentos aumentaram vertiginosamente e fiquei desesperada, pois precisava cada vez mais de dinheiro... Um dia falsifiquei a assinatura de Phill em um cheque e o descontei. Phill era antiquado e ele não gostava de cartões de débito, transferências online e outras modernidades, então continuava então usando talões de cheque.

Isabella observava fixamente a mãe.

— Você está dizendo que falsificou a assinatura de Phill em um cheque? Isso é crime!

— Eu não sou idiota e sei disso. Mas foi a maneira que encontrei de manter a paz entre mim e Phill, fazendo-o crer que não estava perdendo o dinheiro...

— Você está querendo dizer que fez isso mais de uma vez? — Isabella estava aterrorizada.

— Eu estava devendo os olhos da cara! — gritara Renée, defendendo-se. — E tinha que manter os cobradores afastados a todo custo.

— Mas isso é roubo! Será que você não percebe? — continuara Isabella, em um tom desafiador. — Você estava roubando Phill! E por que aquele advogado estava aqui?

— O contador de Phill verificou alguns cheques e descobriu o que fiz. Por isso nós brigamos e Phill me largou! — Renée soluçara. — Ele mandou o advogado para me dizer que não vai me processar por ter falsificado os cheques se eu devolver todo o dinheiro que gastei.

Isabella empalidecera. — Quanto você deve?

Isabella engolira em seco quando a mãe mencionara a quantia em questão: era muito mais do que ela havia imaginado. Como o furto inicial de Renée havia passado despercebido, ela ficara cada vez mais ousada e recorria à conta de Phill todas as vezes que ultrapassava seu limite, ou simplesmente se precisasse de mais dinheiro. No decorrer de dois anos, Renée havia acessado indevidamente uma quantia substancial. Isabella ainda estava abalada com a revelação do total devido.

— Você acha que poderá devolver o dinheiro? — Um brilho de esperança brilhara nos olhos assustados de Isabella.

— Eu não tenho um centavo — confessara Renée. — Nunca fiz economias, você bem sabe.

— Eu também não disponho de recursos imediatos — dissera Isabella. — Todo o capital que tenho está comprometido na empresa, na sociedade com Jacob — concluíra Isabella, desanimada. — E, na atual conjuntura econômica, jamais conseguirei um empréstimo desta quantia. Só vejo uma saída: pedirmos ajuda a meu pai.

— Não perca seu tempo. Charlie com certeza vai adorar me ver em julgamento e na prisão por roubo.

Naquela noite, Isabella ficara aliviada com a reação do pai ao saber da situação de Renée. Mesmo não sendo completamente receptivo, ele não fizera piadas ou tripudiara, como era de costume.

— Por que não pede ajuda a seu marido? Ah, sim, esqueci que você se cansou dele e terminou o casamento.

Sentida com o sarcasmo afiado do pai, Isabella murmurara:

— Não foi bem assim.

Era óbvio que Charlie não estava interessado em ouvir a versão da filha sobre o fim do casamento. No que lhe dizia respeito como pai, ele pressionara Edward como pudera para que se casassem quando o grego engravidara a filha, ou seja, ele ajudara Isabella a fazer um bom casamento. Entretanto, quando Isabella optara em romper com o marido, jogara no lixo a oportunidade de ouro que o pai havia cavado.

— Estarei em Londres nesta quarta-feira — dissera ele, mudando de assunto. — Vamos nos encontrar e almoçar juntos no local de sempre, à uma da tarde.

Isabella ficara esperançosa com o inesperado convite e com a possibilidade da ajuda do pai para salvar Renée. Ela sabia do ressentimento do pai em ter mantido financeiramente Renée ao longo dos anos, durante a infância da filha. Quando Isabella voltara para casa, depois um longo dia de trabalho, discutindo projetos com um cliente que mudava de ideia de cinco em cinco minutos, encontrara a mãe imersa em lágrimas na mesa da cozinha.

— O advogado ligou: Phil vai à polícia nesta segunda-feira. Este é meu prazo limite. — Renée seguia com a explicação, sua voz estava trêmula e os olhos arregalados. — Ah, Isabella, o que vou fazer agora? Seu pai nunca irá me ajudar. Ele certamente convidou você para almoçar para saber todos os detalhes sujos e para tripudiar depois.

— Vamos ter esperanças e focar no melhor — respondera Isabella, desanimada, refletindo sobre o desapreço que os pais tinham um pelo outro. Renée tivera um amante mesmo durante seu noivado com o pai de Isabella, e depois, quando já estava grávida dele.

Renée não hesitara em perseguir Charlie pelos tribunais para garantir uma pensão para ela e para a filha. Isabella jamais vira seu pai agir por compaixão. Charlie Dwyer era antes de tudo um empresário e com certeza não fizera sua fortuna trocando gentilezas. Por outro lado ele era a única esperança que restava para Renée, pensou Isabella com tristeza: ela havia sondado Edward para uma ajuda financeira na ocasião de seu divórcio e ele negara. — Tenho uma proposta para você — informou Charlie, um homem troncudo, cabelos grisalhos e olhos astutos, minutos após sentar com a filha em seu restaurante italiano favorito.

— Dou o dinheiro para Renée sem perguntas, mas somente se você concordar em voltar a viver com seu marido.

Atordoada com a proposta, Isabella gelou e arregalou olhos.

— Você só pode estar brincando!

— Eu não brinco com assuntos sérios. Para mim, é importante estarmos conectados aos Cullen, eles são poderosos e muito bem relacionados em Atenas.

— Como isso pode ajudar você? Ninguém sequer sabe que sou sua filha.

Charlie contraiu os lábios, discordando.

— Vários amigos e empresários conhecidos sabem de você agora. Os pais de Edward se encarregaram de espalhar a notícia e agora você não é mais um segredo. E por que deveria ser? — o enfatizou num rompante de irritação. — Ficaria muito feliz em vê-la de volta ao seu marido.

— Isso é ridículo.

— De jeito nenhum, é o mais sensato e a melhor opção que você tem — retrucou-o com convicção. — Não quero que você acabe como sua mãe, passando de mão em mão, dependendo de homens, até chegar à sarjeta e tendo que roubar para sobreviver. Quero que minha filha tenha uma vida normal e decente, e Edward Cullen pode dar isso a você.

Isabella levou um susto com a fala do pai, pois ao longo dos anos ele nunca havia se preocupado de verdade com seu bem estar. Seus olhos castanhos refletiam a surpresa que sentia.

— Sei que não tenho sido um bom pai para você e que cometi muitos erros. Além do mais, permiti uma barreira entre nós, construída pelos problemas com sua mãe e as opiniões de minha atual esposa.

Charlie admitia sua culpa, evitando a avaliação da filha.

— E não posso ficar parado sem fazer nada, esperando sua relação com Edward Cullen se deteriorar. Se quiser o dinheiro para salvar a pele inútil de Renée, poderá tê-lo se der mais uma chance, de um ano ao menos, ao seu casamento. — Hesitante, o pai prosseguiu: — O que houve com seu filho, foi trágico, mas, com o passar do tempo, dois vão superar e recomeçar a vida.

Isabella sentiu as lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos ante á lembrança dolorosa.

— Os pais de Edward nunca se importaram...

Desconcertado, Charlie tocou na mão da filha e, desviando os olhos em seguida, permaneceu em silêncio. Mesmo que não expressasse abertamente, era claro para ele, mais do que para os pais de Edward, que o nascimento de seu primeiro neto, o filho morto de Isabella, teria sido um ótimo negócio.

— E então, vai aceitar minha proposta?

Surpreendida com uma escolha que jamais pensara em fazer, Isabella considerou ser impossível tomar uma decisão naquele momento. E, mesmo furiosa, percebendo a manipulação de Charlie, assim como ele fizera antes com Edward, Isabella estava emocionada com a preocupação do pai em relação a seu futuro. Como poderia não aceitar aquela oferta e permitir que sua mãe fosse presa por roubo? A lei era dura para mulheres desonestas e fraudulentas, pensou preocupada. Isabella sabia que sua mãe devia ter abandonado o alto padrão de vida anos atrás, e não ter contraído dívidas tão grandes para mantê-lo. Era doloroso admitir que ela mesma tivesse que promover as mudanças na vida da mãe em troca do dinheiro de Charlie. Ignorar as causas do comportamento problemático de Renée era o mesmo que aceitar a mesma situação se repetindo indefinidamente.

— Sim... Eu vou aceitar — Isabella finalmente cedeu, com a voz tensa. Era difícil admitir que estivesse retomando o casamento e abrindo mão da sua independência e amor próprio.

Faltava-lhe a coragem para contar pessoalmente a decisão tomada a Edward e ouvir a sua voz triunfante do outro lado da linha. Como uma adolescente medrosa, enviou uma mensagem de texto para ele no celular.

_Mudei de ideia. Estou disposta a dar mais uma chance a nosso casamento._

Isabella aguardava sua mãe voltar do shopping quando Edward ligou de volta.

— Pego você para jantarmos juntos.

— Não... Estou ocupada hoje à noite. Mamãe está agora comigo — falou apressada.

— Vou arrumar minhas coisas e vejo você amanhã no apartamento.

— Vendi o apartamento no ano passado e comprei uma casa. — Edward passou o novo endereço, com o indefectível sotaque, arrastado nas vogais. — Isabella, você não vai se arrepender.

De repente, Isabella sentiu um desconforto. Edward achava que ela estava voltando por sua livre e espontânea vontade. Isso estava longe de ser verdade, mas ela não via razão para admitir a dura realidade. Ela organizava suas coisas quando sua mãe chegou. Correu para a sala para compartilhar as novidades e contar que Charlie estava disposto a liquidar as dívidas com Phill.

Renée ficou estupefata.

— Nunca pensei que Charlie pudesse dar uma de bom samaritano.

— Há um preço a ser pago por nós duas. Aceitei dar uma nova chance a meu casamento. E você terá que aceitar arranjar algum emprego.

— Um emprego? — Renée não podia acreditar no que ouvia. — Que diabos eu poderia fazer?

— Você jamais vai descobrir se não tentar. Talvez possa trabalhar com cosméticos... Não sei exatamente o que pode fazer, mas, seja lá ô que for você precisa trabalhar e se manter.

— Eu não vou conseguir!

— É claro que vai. E não vai precisar de homens para pagar suas contas. De hoje em diante não terá mais contas de cartões de crédito para se preocupar. Cancelaremos os cartões e você vai fazer como todo inundo: viver com seu orçamento real. Renée piscava nervosa.

— Você perdeu o juízo!

— Não, estou mostrando a única maneira possível de as coisas darem certo para você. E Charlie vindo ao nosso socorro é um acordo que só acontece uma vez na vida — prosseguiu Isabella com cuidado. — Sei que não vai ser fácil para você começar do zero e deixar para trás velhos hábitos, mas sei que você é mais forte do que acha. As coisas precisam mudar. Você não pode continuar gastando o dinheiro que não tem.

— Bem, eu poderia continuar se a minha filha rica me ajudasse — Renée ousou sugerir.

— Não, de forma alguma posso pedir a Edward que pague suas contas, isso não é certo — retrucou Isabella, desanimada. — Não acha suficiente que eu tenha que retomar um casamento que já considerava encerrado?

— Não me faça de boba — disse Renée, com um longo suspiro. — Não posso acreditar que você tenha virado as costas deliberadamente para Edward Cullen. Ele é o amor da sua vida!

Renée usava todos os argumentos possíveis para fugir da responsabilidade de se auto sustentar. Entretanto, naquela mesma noite, Isabella conseguiu que sua mãe se comprometesse a dar o primeiro passo rumo a um novo estilo de vida, procurando um trabalho.

No dia seguinte, Jacob mal pôde acreditar quando Isabella contou as novidades.

— Quando decidiu voltar para Edward Cullen?

— Quando nos encontramos na França e ele pediu que eu desse mais uma chance ao nosso casamento. Pensei sobre o assunto e percebi que ele estava certo.

— Mas ele está errado! — protestou Jacob, com visível irritação. — Você estava infeliz com ele.

— As coisas só ficaram ruins quando perdemos o nosso filho.

— E nós, como ficamos? Como fico eu nesta história? — argumentou Jacob magoado.

— Nós nunca ultrapassamos a barreira da amizade — ponderou Isabella, incomodada.

— E de quem é a culpa? Você insistia em esperar pelo fim do divórcio! — Os olhos pretos de Jacob brilharam, cheios de ressentimento.

Isabella sentiu a tensão e tentou contornar a situação.

— Precisamos trabalhar juntos e é melhor não alimentarmos sentimentos ruins.

— Nós somos sócios e nada irá mudar em relação a isso — afirmou Jacob, determinado. — E você pode avisar a Edward Cullen que, de forma alguma, vou permitir que ele me deixe fora da "Bellulah Design"!

O confronto emocional fez com que Isabella questionasse se ela era mesmo culpada por ter sido correta com Jacob. Sentia-se terrivelmente mal com tudo aquilo...

**Agora sabemos mais um pouco sobre o passado da Bella. Vocês acharam que foi certo ela voltar pro Edward só para o pai dela quitar a dívida?**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**AnahLuisah: **Espero que tenha gostado flor. Bjos.

**MandaTaishoCullen: **A Bella não acredita muito no Edward, por isso a revolta. Foram obrigados a se casar e depois da morte do bebê, cada um lidou com a dor de um jeito. Como o Edward estava se matando de trabalhar, Bella simplesmente achou que ele não se importava. Está meio confuso agora, mas a história vai fazendo sentido conforme os capítulos vão passando.

**monica . silva . 31105674: **Que bom que esteja acompanhando a fic. Em relação ao Jacob, ele não é a pior pessoa da história. Bjos

**Domingo tem mais. Beijos e até lá.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Desculpem-me se tiver qualquer erro.**

**Capítulo 4**

Ás sete horas da noite, Isabella chegou com sua bagagem à casa de Edward.

Era uma casa grande e imponente, tradicionalmente mobiliada e bem diferente de seu apartamento anterior. Também ocorreu a ela que era mais o estilo de uma casa de família do que o ambiente de um homem solteiro. Edward ainda estava no trabalho, o que fez com que recordasse as memórias do passado, de quando ele raramente estava disponível quando ela queria. Isabella evitou o quarto que ele obviamente ocupava e escolheu outro. Eles podiam estar reatando o casamento, mas isso não significava que tivessem que viver grudado um no outro, imediatamente. Na verdade, a perspectiva de um pouco de distância, enquanto se acostumava com a ideia de se comportar como esposa novamente, era bem atraente para Isabella.

Depois de um dia muito cheio na matriz da Cullen Shipping em Londres, Edward estava extraordinariamente ansioso para chegar, em casa.

Isabella se vestiu cuidadosamente para a primeira refeição na companhia de Edward. Escolheu um vestido florido que demarcava suas coxas e realçava seus seios. Quando ela ouviu o barulho da porta, levantou-se com o coração acelerado e esperou na entrada pomposa da sala de estar.

Dentro de um terno escuro e com os cabelos acobreados jogados para trás devido à brisa, Edward olhou fixamente para ela. Na opinião de Isabella, a única palavra que o descrevia no momento era lindo. Ele tinha a beleza de um predador e seu carisma mexia com todos os sentidos dela. Ele a analisou com seus olhos verdes, como sempre, desafiando suas expectativas com uma reação discreta, à sua presença na casa dele.

— Está com fome? — ele perguntou, e ela sentiu seu estômago revirar, diante de toda a sensualidade do homem. Rapidamente, ela descobriu como cada olhar e cada palavra dele ainda mexiam com ela. Isabella enrubesceu, os bicos de seus seios saltaram e ela pressionou as coxas, fazendo um esforço inútil para conter o desejo que ele incitava nela.

— Não, você me entendeu mal — Edward disse, com uma entonação sombria, reconhecendo a natureza sensual da tensão de Isabella, o que o alertou da facilidade que tinha para ler a linguagem corporal da mulher. — Eu não sou um filisteu. Vamos comer conversar...

— Eu fiquei com o quarto de hóspedes — Isabella disse a ele, ansiosa para esclarecer o fato antes que houvesse um mal entendido.

— Sem problemas, mas estou presumindo que não esteja planejando ficar lá para sempre. Sou um homem paciente.

— Não costumava ser.

Ele fixou o olhar na mulher.

— Quero que fiquemos casados. Farei o que for necessário para conseguir isso, yineka mou.

A forma direta com que falou a impressionou e a fez se lembrar de que ela estava escondida atrás do mito de estar dando uma nova chance para o casamento deles por livre e espontânea vontade. Suas bochechas coraram, seus olhos verdes ficaram tensos com a derrota.

— Isso não vai ser fácil.

— Algum masoquista uma vez disse que nada que vale a pena é conseguido com facilidade — Edward afirmou com a voz rouca, decidido a aliviar a tensão. Aquele lindo vestido era um exagero, assim como o perfume era igualmente formal. O fato fez com que percebesse que ela havia feito um enorme esforço em consideração a ele. Ele notou que ela estava muito nervosa, e por isso não faria movimentos bruscos. Não havia ocorrido a Isabella que o único tipo de vestido que ele admirava era o que não tinha nenhuma presilha oculta e que saía com facilidade. Ele era, na verdade, o filisteu que dissera não ser, mas faria um grande esforço para esconder o fato.

Isabella foi para a cama naquela noite e dormiu no instante em que colocou a cabeça no travesseiro. O estresse foi substituído pela exaustão. Ela havia reatado com Edward, embora estivessem dormindo separadamente, mas o fato de ele ter aceitado a situação sem protestar indicava como ele estava disposto que a reconciliação funcionasse. Talvez, eventualmente, tivessem outro filho, mas, quando foi surpreendida por esta ideia controversa, ela foi tomada pela culpa e decidiu que era muito cedo para pensar desta forma. A culpa por tal ideia ainda ecoava profundamente em sua alma. Não havia jeito de ela procurar substituir o garotinho que perdera, mas apenas saber que algum dia eles pudessem pensar em ter uma família novamente já era um passo grande demais para ela.

Uma mão sacudiu-lhe os ombros suavemente, então ela abriu os olhos e viu que eram Edward, as luzes entrando pela cortina atrás dele.

— Eu dormi demais? Estou atrasada para alguma coisa?

— Não. Este é o dia número um da nossa reconciliação — Edward relembrou-lhe.

— E vamos sair de férias.

— De férias?! — Isabella exclamou atordoada.

— Algumas vezes, eu tenho boas ideias. Precisamos de tempo para nos acostumar um ao outro e não acho que precisamos de público, como amigos ou família. Eu já fiz plano. Vamos pegar o avião ao meio-dia.

— Para onde? — Isabella exigiu uma resposta ao se sentar e afastar o cabelo dos olhos.

Edward deu um sorriso carismático com sua boca sensual.

— É surpresa. Já está tudo organizado. Não precisa nem fazer as malas.

— Como não preciso fazer as malas? — Isabella perguntou com exasperação, arrependendo-se do fato de a maioria das roupas de verão que possuía estar na França.

— Porque pedi a um amigo para enviar para a casa em que ficaremos hospedados uma seleção de roupas de praia do seu tamanho. Não quero que se preocupe em levar coisas, o que a deixa de mau humor — Edward murmurou de forma provocativa.

— Quanto tempo nós vamos ficar fora? Edward, eu tenho um negócio para gerir e reuniões com clientes.

Edward colocou a ponta do dedo gentilmente nos lábios de Isabella para silenciá-la. Os olhos dele brilhavam enquanto a analisava.

— Somente desta vez nos coloque em primeiro lugar. Desta vez, é o que pretendo fazer. Clientes vêm e vão, assim como os acordos de negócios. Casamentos são um pouco mais frágeis. Temos uma oportunidade agora, então vamos fazer o melhor enquanto podemos moli mou.

Isabella ficou surpresa por Edward estar disposto a fazer tamanho, esforço á fim de dar o tempo e o espaço para criar raízes novamente. Ele era um workaholic e, se estava preparado para colocá-la na frente dos negócios, não poderia fazer menos por ele. Isabella pulou da cama e ligou para sua assistente, Ângela, para informá-la de que iria viajar. Juntas, verificaram os compromissos e decidiram quais poderiam ser reagendados para a volta ou selecionados para uma videoconferência.

Colocou um vestido verde de linho simples e enfiou umas coisas na bolsa apenas para passar a noite. Isabella se dirigiu para o aeroporto com o coração leve e uma sensação de entusiasmo suprimida que a fez enrubescer como uma adolescente, assim que entrou no jato da Cullen e se deparou com o olhar fixo do marido. Ele tinha os olhos verdes mais lindos do mundo, ela admitiu e ô pensamento a deixou, exasperada o que a obrigou a se esforçar para manter o controle. Desde o término do casamento, Isabella vinha tentando manter o controle de suas emoções, seu coração partido a ensinara a usar o bom senso para se proteger. Infelizmente, as respostas vindas de Edward sempre saíram da instância, a qual ela considerava aceitável, e a atingiam profundamente. Renée havia chamado Edward de "o amor de sua vida", uma descrição que ela rejeitara fortemente por acreditar que não estava de acordo.

Ela não amava mais Edward, lembrou a si mesma com orgulho. Tinha superado seu coração partido depois do término do casamento. A realidade esmagara as ilusões que tinha quando Edward aparentara não compartilhar da dor que ela sentia e decidira seguir com a vida dele, parecendo não estar sensibilizado pela depressão, culpa e vulnerabilidade que a tinham assolado depois da perda do filho. Embora, agora, suspeitasse que este julgamento não tivesse sido justo, tinha aprendido a viver sem ele e a sensualidade que carregava.

Mesmo com o pai dela tendo-a chantageado com seu casamento, não tinha intenção de se permitir esquecer que era parte apenas de uma reconciliação probatória. Por um ano uma pequena voz ecoou incrédula. Poderia viver com Edward e não dar chance a nenhuma afetividade? Ele nunca tinha escolhido enxergar bom sexo e companheirismo como amor, mantivera sempre seus pés no chão, mas agora Isabella iria assegurar a própria proteção.

— Onde estamos? — Isabella perguntou ao saírem do avião, algumas horas depois.

— No Marrocos — Edward respondeu, pegando o passaporte deles e a escoltando para dentro da limusine. —Um amigo ofereceu para que eu usasse a casa dele na costa mediterrânea.

Isabella, que já havia feito as próprias deduções devido ao calor e à língua francesa, relaxou no ar condicionado do veículo. Ao irem em direção à costa, passaram por um caminho montanhoso com vista para os vales com pomares de frutas e azeitonas. As amendoeiras estavam cheias de flores brancas e a luz do dia já estava desaparecendo, quando a limusine parou em frente à casa rodeada por jardins exuberantes. Ao sair do carro, Isabella pôde ouvir o som das ondas batendo na praia em algum lugar próximo e o cheiro salgado do mar invadiu lhe as narinas.

— Já esteve aqui antes? — Isabella perguntou.

— Uma vez, quando ainda era estudante. Frequentei a escola com Jasper Withlock. Esta propriedade pertence a ele — Edward falou, segurando a mão da mulher e andando através do jardim.

Isabella estava impressionada com a referência corriqueira a um dos homens mais ricos do mundo.

Edward parou na ponta de uma enorme piscina que dava para um trecho isolado de areia dourada.

— A vista é linda. Se o mundo fosse perfeito, teria trazido você aqui para a nossa lua de mel.

Isabella pensou nas primeiras semanas do casamento deles quando Edward tivera que se concentrar em salvar a empresa de navegação em vez do próprio casamento. Eles voltaram para casa, onde foram recebidos por um membro dos funcionários. Abu usava uma bata marroquina branca, comprida. Ele tinha muito orgulho da casa e estava satisfeito por ter hóspedes ali. O local era decorado em estilo tradicional com cores fortes, azulejos pintados à mão e tecidos imponentes, e também era abençoado pelo luxo e as facilidades tecnológicas. As portas e as janelas abriam e as cortinas fechavam apenas ao apertar um botão. Havia um escritório magnífico ao lado da porta do quarto principal e uma suíte de mármore de tirar o fôlego, saída diretamente das "Noites das arábias".

— Você pode usar estes ambientes — Edward se pronunciou.

Depois de um jantar maravilhoso, Isabella desfrutou da oferta. Tomou um banho sensacional, vestiu uma roupa fina de algodão e se sentou na varanda, que tinha uma vista linda para o mar e as montanhas. Uma cidade bonita rodeava a baía. A cúpula de uma mesquita e moradias pintadas cercava a íngreme encosta atrás do porto. Isabella enviou uma mensagem de texto à sua assistente para informá-la de seu paradeiro, em seguida deu um bocejo e se dirigiu ao divã fechou os olhos e percebeu que não se sentia tão relaxada havia meses. Qual seria o motivo? Será que a simples consciência de estar perto de Edward fez com que se sentisse segura?

Quando acordou, duas empregadas estavam empenhadas em pendurar suas roupas no armário. Sentando-se deliciosamente descansada, ela se levantou, sorriu para as jovens mulheres, deu bom dia em seu francês ligeiramente enferrujado e analisou as roupas que Edward tinha prometido a ela. A seleção era impressionante. Escolheu um biquíni azul, um vestido de praia e foi se refrescar.

Abu a cumprimentou do pé da escada e informou que flores haviam sido entregues para ela. Ele, então, mostrou-lhe o magnífico buquê de rosas brancas que estavam em um grande vaso. Sorrindo de prazer, Isabella foi até o terraço, onde Edward estava tomando café da manhã.

— As flores são lindas... Obrigada — ela disse docemente.

Edward franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para ela.

— Que flores? Não mandei nenhuma — ele declarou.

— Oh... — Isabella corou dos pés à cabeça e entrou novamente para olhar as flores mais de perto. Desta vez, reparou um cartão discreto e o arrancou para ler.

— _Pensando em você. Jacob._

Edward leu a mensagem, incrédulo por detrás dos ombros da mulher.

— Como ele ousa?

Ainda mortificada por presumir automaticamente que as flores foram enviadas por Edward, Isabella se arrepiou.

— Vou mandar Abu jogá-las fora — Edward proclamou.

— Não, não vai — Isabella fez uma objeção.

— Por que Jacob não poderia me mandar flores?

— Porque não é apropriado. — Com as feições duras como granito, Edward a analisou com raiva. — Você é minha esposa.

Isabella deu de ombros sem preocupação, o que significava um aviso, já que não tinha intenção de se envolver em uma disputa de machos só por causa de um buquê de flores.

Ela se sentou no terraço para tomar o café da manhã e, quando estava pronta para sair para uma caminhada, Edward recuperou o bom humor, deixou o olhar ameaçador de lado e a acompanhou.

Eles caminharam ao longo da praia deserta debaixo do sol. Isabella enterrou os dedos dos pés na areia sedosa na beira da água, tirou seu vestido e nadou como uma criança.

— Nunca tivemos a chance de relaxar assim quando estávamos juntos. Eu trabalhava muitas horas — Edward comentou, com pesar. — Só ficamos juntos por algumas semanas quando ficou grávida, então não conhecíamos um ao outro tão bem.

— Sim. Naquela época não pensava nas coisas desta forma, mas era...

— Então, tivemos que agir como adultos e eu não estava preparado para a responsabilidade. — Ele respirou fundo e olhou para o mar, seu temperamento introspectivo era incomum e motivou sua avaliação.

— Você não teve tempo de se acostumar com a ideia de ser pai.

— Quando pensei no que sentia sobre o bebê, vi que era mais que isso...

Quando o silêncio recaiu entre eles, ela se virou e o encorajou a continuar.

— Mais?

Edward demonstrou desconforto com o assunto e hesitou.

— Não tive uma infância feliz. Ninguém me tratou mal, só não era amado. Não sei o que fiz para provocar isso. Minha mãe parecia ter repulsa por mim e meu pai não tinha tempo, mas, no entanto, Emmett recebia bastante atenção. — Ele deu de ombros, fez um gesto estranho que não foi convincente para destituir o favoritismo dos pais; era como se não tivesse nem notado o comentário.

Isabella foi inundada por muitos sentimentos diferentes, pois podia ver como era difícil para ele contar coisas tão pessoais.

— Eu era bem jovem quando decidi que não queria ter filhos — Edward admitiu. — Não queria magoar nenhuma criança da forma como fui magoado e tinha medo de ter os mesmos defeitos dos meus pais.

Isabella tremia. Nunca tinha ocorrido a ela que ele nutria dúvidas tão profundas sobre sua habilidade como pai. Atribuíra á relutância dele as coisas mais superficiais e egoístas, e estava com vergonha por isso.

— Eu acho... Que, se tivesse à chance, você teria sido um ótimo pai. Você não é como seus pais. Eu sou a primeira a admitir, apesar de não conhecê-los direito, que eles são frios e desapegados.

Edward absorveu a ansiedade no olhar dela e deu um sorriso.

— Você tem um coração muito terno.

Ele abaixou a cabeça com orgulho e a beijou com tanto fervor que quase fez seu estômago saltar pela boca e seus joelhos fraquejarem. Isabella apoiou as mãos nos ombros do marido para manter o equilíbrio e olhou para ele com o coração disparado. Era uma reconciliação falsa, lembrou a si mesma. Não queria mais ser casada com ele e não o amava mais, de verdade. Mas ele não sabia disso e o fato a encheu de culpa; desonestidade não era algo que vinha naturalmente de Isabella. A boca sensual de Edward tocou a dela novamente, o que fez com que o mundo parecesse girar. Ela sentiu um calor na pélvis e os bicos de seus seios acenderam. Enquanto se perguntava se deveria amá-lo e dormir com ele novamente, Edward a aliviou de seu conflito interno levando-a para a piscina, sugerindo que nadassem. Não observou nenhuma dica que desse a impressão de que queria começar algo de natureza mais íntima.

Dois dias depois, o segundo buquê de flores foi entregue.

— _Estou sentindo a sua falta. Jacob._ — Era o que o cartão dizia.

— Isso está totalmente errado — Edward atacou Isabella, amassando o cartão fortemente com a mão enquanto censurava a mulher.

— Nossa reconciliação pegou Jacob de surpresa — ela confessou, com certo desconforto. — Ele está sendo deliberadamente provocativo, o que não é do feitio dele. Mas deve ser minha culpa que ele se sinta maltratado.

— O que Black significa para você? — Edward exigiu uma resposta.

Isabella ficou paralisada. — Tenho muito apreço por ele, mas não quero falar sobre isso. Agora que estou com você novamente tudo mudou.

Visivelmente desafiado pela reticência de Isabella, Edward velou seu olhar incisivo e comprimiu a boca. Ele passou a tarde ensinando ela a mergulhar e o dia terminou com um jantar em um restaurante com vista para a baía. Quando voltaram para casa, Abu serviu a eles chá de menta com deliciosos pasteizinhos que derretiam na boca. Edward entregou a Isabella uma pequena caixa de couro.

— Eu comprei em Londres. Quando se sentir pronta, gostaria que usasse.

Isabella abriu a caixa e, dentro, havia um anel de noivado. Ela ficou pálida de surpresa e lançou um olhar de incerteza para Edward.

— É cedo demais? — perguntou, com um tom de frustração na voz. Em um movimento brusco, ele se levantou e caminhou até o fim do terraço, olhou para trás com uma expressão de impaciência. — Estou tentando agir de acordo com as suas regras, mas isso vai contra a minha natureza. Não quero ser seu melhor amigo, moli mou.

Constrangida e confusa pela grande necessidade de se atirar nos braços dele, Isabella segurou a caixa na palma da mão trêmula. Era um ato extremamente tradicional para um homem dificilmente previsível.

— Quero ser seu amante, seu marido, o pai de seu segundo filho — Edward declarou.

Aquela declaração fez com que ela sentisse arrepios. Estava cada vez mais difícil resistir ao poderoso carisma dele como amante, pois não era mais a moça inocente que um dia havia sido. Ela deitou sozinha na enorme cama, se questionando se estava mesmo fingindo para Edward. Certamente, não estava fingindo sua satisfação; ele era uma companhia incrível. Ele confidenciou a ela suas angústias de infância, o que era uma demonstração de confiança, e a intenção evidente de fazer as coisas de forma diferente significava muito para Isabella, especialmente vindo de um homem independente, nada sentimental e que, além de tudo, não fazia uma autoanálise. Mais uma vez, Edward estava se tomando a primeira coisa em que ela pensava quando abria os olhos de manhã e a última quando fechava os olhos à noite.

A ideia de quartos separados nunca tinha sido projetada para durar. Edward podia não estar ciente disso, mas foi á forma silenciosa com que Isabella declarou sua independência, apesar de seu pai tê-la forçado a reatar seu casamento. Mas a inteligência a aconselhou que não seria muito esperto, por parte dela, usar sexo como um sistema de recompensa, uma vez que Edward tinha sexo facilmente disponível no mundo em que vivia. Ignorar este fato seria tolice.

O pai de seu segundo filho. Aquela afirmação cuidadosa, referente ao seu primeiro filho, fez com que os olhos de Isabella se enchessem de lágrimas, e ela não pôde negar o anseio por um novo bebê. Havia um espaço vazio dentro dela que só poderia ser ocupada por uma criança, ela reconheceu dolorosamente. Talvez fosse uma cura real de que ela precisasse e, antes que mudasse de ideia, saiu da cama e atravessou o corredor até o quarto que Edward ocupava.

Ele estava deitado na cama, com seu corpo bronzeado espalhado nos lençóis, assistindo às notícias no jornal. Vestia apenas com uma cueca boxer preta. Ele virou a cabeça e seus olhos escuros dourados brilharam de surpresa. Mas, como sempre, fazia uma análise rápida. Com seus músculos delineados, ele se sentou e estendeu a mão em um convite. O coração dela acelerou e ela enroscou os dedos na mão do marido.

— Não existe retorno para isso, yineka mou. Sem meio termo.

Era muito típico do estilo agressivo de Edward tirar vantagem da vulnerabilidade do momento, ditando regras que fizeram Isabella rir.

— Certo — ela sussurrou.

Ele alisou com suas mãos grandes o dedo sem o anel de noivado.

— Amanhã, coloque meu anel e não tire mais.

Isabella olhou para aqueles olhos verdes intensos, não conseguia acreditar no controle dele: ele estava oferecendo sexo somente se ela se comprometesse com um termo de longa duração. Se nada anteriormente havia mostrado a ela o quanto Edward amadurecera e mudara, esta proposta se incumbiu disso. Mas havia ido morar novamente com ele para que seu pai pagasse as dívidas de sua mãe e não pensara direito no que estava fazendo.

Agora era o momento de se decidir, é ela percebeu naquele instante que não tinha nenhuma dúvida. Só havia um homem no mundo que podia fazê-la se sentir daquela forma, e não podia virar as costas para ele, não importava o quanto esta decisão custaria.

Ela ainda amava Edward, amava-o mais do que havia pensado e não podia amar mais ninguém desta forma, esta era a questão principal.

Edward se inclinou e beijou-lhe os lábios rosados, mas este contato acendeu o fogo armazenado dentro de Isabella e ela correspondeu, colocando os dedos entre os cabelos acobreados e abundantes do marido. Ela o beijou apaixonadamente e ele afastou os joelhos da mulher para encaixá-la em seu corpo. Acariciou as coxas de Isabella e as dobras de sua feminilidade.

Ela já estava tão envolvida que o desejo a penetrou como um relâmpago. Uma inundação de prazer a envolveu quando ele esfregou o broto minúsculo de sua excitação.

Edward empurrou um dedo em seu cerne úmido e ela se entregou a sensação; estava com as mãos agarradas em seu cabelo e ombros, seu ventre contraía de excitação. As ondas de desejo chegavam cada vez mais rápidas à medida que seu quadril se contorcia.

Ela atingiu o clímax com uma intensidade explosiva que se prolongou por muito tempo e, muito antes de ter terminado, Edward já tinha se livrado de sua cueca boxer e invadido toda a umidade da mulher com sua energia masculina poderosa.

Ele se sentia incrivelmente bem e ela respirava intensamente.

— Não pare!

— Não vou. — As mãos dele ancoraram os quadris de Isabella para controlar o ritmo do ato. Edward encaixou seu corpo ao dela para que ela se contorcesse em êxtase, seu corpo estava extremamente sensível a cada movimento que ele fazia. Com toda sua sensualidade, ele a levantou e a trouxe para baixo novamente. Isabella acompanhava o ritmo e se satisfazia com cada movimento arrebatador daquele corpo masculino sobre o dela. A excitação percorria lhe como um trem expresso, que se deslocava cada vez mais rápido.

De repente, respirar se tornou um desafio, então ele estremeceu com desinibido grito de prazer enquanto o corpo dela convulsionava novamente e o mundo se estilhaçava ao seu redor.

— Não usei preservativo — Edward suspirou, lutando para recuperar a respiração.

Isabella sorriu junto daqueles ombros aveludados e aceitou totalmente o fato.

— Tudo bem.

No dia seguinte, ela participou de algumas videoconferências com novos clientes, depois saiu do escritório para um momento com Edward e passou a tarde envolvida, desenhando projetos. Pela primeira vez em meses sentiu-se livre e feliz, e atribuía este entusiasmo renovado e a sensação de plenitude por estar novamente com Edward.

No mês que se seguiu, toda esta alegria só aumentou. A maioria dos finais de semana passava em um hotel em Marrakesh, onde visitavam galerias de arte, jantavam em restaurantes conceituados e frequentavam boates da moda. Durante a semana, entravam na rotina de trabalho e ficavam distantes por algumas horas em seus respectivos afazeres.

Nas horas de lazer, mergulhavam, andavam nas florestas de carvalho, exploravam vilarejos isolados nas montanhas, onde o tempo parecia ter parado em algum momento do século anterior. Quando estavam com preguiça, relaxavam na piscina ou faziam um piquenique na praia. Tornaram-se amantes novamente, tranquilos, na companhia um do outro, tocavam-se sem nenhum olhar questionador que perguntasse se o toque era bem vindo; ficavam confortáveis com o silêncio.

Retornaram para Londres depois de seis semanas de reconciliação, e Isabella estava alimentando secretamente a esperança de que poderia ter concebido novamente...

**Parece que a Bella não se arrependeu de voltar para o marido mas, infelizmente, esses momentos de felicidade não vão durar muito tempo.**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**kjessica: **Claro que ela ainda o ama, mas é orgulhosa demais para admitir e tem medo de se entregar totalmente. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Ela vai contar a verdade, só ainda vai demorar um pouco. Realmente foi muita sacanagem do Charlie fazer isso só para ter uma boa imagem perante aos amiguinhos ricos dele. Bjos

**monica . silva . 31105674: **Como eu disse no comentário anterior, ela vai contar mas vai demorar um pouco. Essa foi apenas uma pequena amostra de como os pais de Edward são maldosos, eles vão causar mais danos ainda. Bjos

**Gente! O capítulo de quarta-feira está imperdível. Uma bomba vai cair e tentar destruir a reconciliação de Edward e Bella. Alguém tem um palpite do que seja isso? Uma dica: Tem haver com a mulher que o Edward se relacionou depois da separação com a Bella. Bjos e até quarta-feira.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Revelações acontecendo hoje. Espero que gostem do capítulo. Desculpem-me se tiver qualquer erro.**

**Capítulo 5**

Na hora do almoço do primeiro dia em que Edward retornou para o escritório, já na porta do elevador, antes de sair para encontrar Isabella, o assistente pessoal mais eficiente dele sinalizou para que voltasse para o escritório. Tendo se acostumado a ter sua esposa a seu alcance enquanto estavam no Marrocos, Edward estava planejando fazer-lhe uma surpresa. Mas, ciente de que seu assistente só pedia para que retornasse se o assunto fosse crítico, Edward não hesitou em atender a ligação, que, de fato, merecia atenção imediata.

Desconcertado, se viu conversando com um advogado Francês que ignorou a resposta inicial de Edward na mesma língua e insistiu em falar um inglês pobre e com sotaque carregado. Edward foi forçado a pedir que o homem repetisse várias vezes, á mesma coisa e o que Edouard Arpin tinha para lhe dizer não eram nada agradáveis. Tânia Denali tinha morrido de pneumonia em um hospital em Paris e seu enterro havia acontecido no dia anterior. Edward ficou trêmulo com a notícia de que a jovem grega que ele amara quando era adolescente fizera dele o único beneficiário de sua propriedade. Aparentemente, a presença dele em Paris seria requisitada com urgência.

Edward suprimiu um suspiro de incredulidade. Ele tinha pelo menos uma dúzia de perguntas para fazer, mas o francês já havia finalizado a chamada, assegurando a Edward que ele deveria ir a Paris o mais rápido possível. Por que diabo Tânia teria deixado algo para ele? E poderia haver algo pior num momento pior? Do nada, Isabella havia retornado para ele, o casamento deles tinha voltado para os trilhos e a última coisa de que precisava era de uma ligação obscura de um representante de uma amante do passado. E, de todas as mulheres, Tânia era a que mais incomodava Isabella, Edward refletiu com tristeza. Tânia exótica e volúvel como um beija-flor, morta?

A mente dele retrocedeu para o último encontro que tiveram e rapidamente conteve aquela lembrança contenciosa. Não havia sido o melhor momento dele. Edward não queria ir a Paris. Já havia mais de um ano que não tinha contato com Tânia e não tinha a menor ideia de que ela tinha saído de Londres para morar na França. O que Tânia teria deixado para ele? Ela não tinha parenta ele lembrou. Ficara órfã quando criança e fora criada por uma madrinha, sendo que aos 18 anos ganhara independência completa para gerir a fortuna deixada pelos pais. Ele iria para Paris no primeiro horário da manhã seguinte para resolver tudo e estaria de volta em casa à noite sem que Isabella soubesse de nada.

No entanto, evitar o assunto e manter segredo era contra a sua natureza inerente.

Mas o desejo de manter sua esposa feliz estava fazendo com que Edward fosse mais precavido pela primeira vez na vida, a fim de evitar potenciais conflitos. Ele nunca gostara de surpresas e lhe incomodava o fato de não ter a menor noção de o porquê Isabella ter mudado de ideia tão repentinamente e ter dado uma segunda chance ao casamento deles.

Agora, Tânia que nunca o havia surpreendido antes, o fez. Talvez a jovem grega tivesse deixado para ele algum presente irônico como uma nota de rodapé pelo relacionamento conturbado que tiveram e pelo fato de ele não tê-la perdoado. Edward tinha consciência de que nunca tinha encontrado dentro de si mesmo o perdão para Tânia por ter dormido com outro homem quando eram adolescentes. Será que a Tânia tivera que morrer para que ele percebesse que não tinha o menor sentido nutrir um rancor por tanto tempo?

Na manhã seguinte, não esperava que Isabella fosse acordar antes que ele pegasse o voo para Paris. Ele estava na cozinha tomando uma xícara de café preto, quando ela apareceu.

Vestida em um robe rosa, ela estava linda.

— Você ainda se apronta assim que amanhece? — ela o censurou.

— É porque tenho um voo muito cedo e quero estar de volta para o jantar.

— Para onde está indo?

— Paris.

Isabella percebeu a tensão cravada nas maçãs do rosto deslumbrante do marido e o aperto nos cantos daquela boca sensual, e se perguntou o motivo.

— Tem alguma coisa errada?

Edward deu de ombros.

— Por que teria?

— Você e seu pai tiveram uma briga recentemente? — ela perguntou, suspeitando que isso pudesse estar na raiz de sua tensão. Edward era, normalmente, leal demais para reclamar dos problemas que tinha com o pai.

Edward suspirou.

— Ele entrou em uma semi aposentadoria virtual. Ele nunca me perdoou por eu ter ganhado aquele voto de confiança do conselho da diretoria.

— Você tinha que ter o suporte deles para efetuar as mudanças. Seu pai vai superar.

— Nenhum dos meus pais tem um bom histórico de implantar mudanças.

Era verdade, Isabella admitiu com tristeza depois que Edward partiu. Mesmo quando ela estava grávida, Esme e Carlisle Cullen não fizeram nenhum esforço para que ela entrasse no círculo familiar. Eles mantinham distância dela e faziam o mesmo com Edward.

Ele era o filho deles, mas estava condenado a viver para sempre à sombra do irmão falecido, Emmett, que morrera em um acidente de carro alguns anos antes. A atitude deles enfurecia Isabella, que sabia que tinha sido Edward a pessoa que salvara a Cullen Shipping depois que Emmett levara a firma ao limite da destruição.

Enquanto Edward estava em Paris, Isabella esperava ter um dia relativamente descontraído, já que iria visitar showrooms de mobílias para um cliente. Edward pegou o voo e teve que esperar pelo horário que havia marcado no escritório de Eduoard Arpin.

Essa perda de tempo deixou seus nervos ainda mais à flor da pele. Quando, finalmente, foi escoltado até a sala do advogado, recebeu uma carta escrita à mão que tinha certeza de que iria responder aos seus questionamentos. Aparentemente, a carta era de Tânia.

— Isso é loucura. — Edward sacudiu o papel, trincando os dentes com um ar de sofrimento e incompreensão. Por que diabo Tânia tinha escolhido escrever-lhe uma carta?

Quem escrevia cartas nos dias de hoje?

— Acredito que tudo vai ser esclarecido quando ler a explicação da minha falecida cliente — o advogado afirmou, deixando Edward sozinho na sala.

Edward esticou as pernas e se acomodou para ler o conteúdo da carta. Infelizmente, ele ficou desconcertado no instante em que leu a palavra inesperada, "bebê". Ele não tinha a menor ideia de por que uma referência a uma criança surgiu, e teve que rever algumas linhas e ler com muito cuidado e concentração. Ao ler teve um terrível pressentimento de morte iminente que começou a se infiltrar entre seus dedos gelados.

Suas piores expectativas se revelaram. Ele se ergueu em um súbito movimento de repúdio e arremessou a carta violentamente para o lado.

Não poderia ser verdade, ele racionalizou incrédulo, sem conseguir ler mais nenhuma palavra, já que atuar como vítima passiva o fazia se sentir como um rato preso numa ratoeira. Ele não poderia ter engravidado Tânia quando a procurara como consolo depois de seu casamento ter sido desintegrado... Poderia? Hipoteticamente falando, ele fora forçado a admitir, a contragosto, já que suas lembranças eram vagas, que tal consequência era humanamente possível.

Mas será que Deus o puniria assim tão duramente? Ele já não tinha perdido um filho? Edward se agarrou à crença reconfortante de que ele havia pagado suas dívidas com uma convicção dolorosa.

Ele se recusava a aceitar que uma noite inapropriada com uma mulher errada fosse dar-lhe uma retribuição tão brutal como um filho, uma consequência que sua esposa nunca iria aceitar ou perdoar. Ele tinha cometido um erro e soube de imediato. Ele também fez o que pôde para corrigir com equilíbrio e honestidade, mesmo assim aquela noite tinha ficado em sua consciência desde então.

E só agora ele estava sabendo, mas era tarde demais para mudar qualquer coisa: o fato de Tânia ter ficado grávida naquela noite e ter decidido manter o fato em segredo. Ela dera à luz uma menina, mas o que será que tinha feito com a criança? Edward respirou fundo e foi forçado a pegar a carta de volta e ler o resto para que pudesse responder a esta pergunta.

Aparentemente, Tânia dera o nome à filha de Lili e não colocara a criança imediatamente para adoção, como ele havia presumido. Era ainda mais desafiador para ele imaginar que uma mulher festeira e de espírito livre como Tânia estivesse disposta a assumir as responsabilidades de uma criança como mãe solteira. No entanto, achava inconcebível o que ela havia feito.

Tânia deixou bem claro que já previa a reação dele de choque ao saber que era pai, ela informou-lhe na carta de que havia deixado uma amostra do cabelo de Lili em uma renomada agência de DNA para que Edward pudesse fazer o teste e se certificar de que era o pai. Havia algo assustador sobre esta obrigação que tapou o buraco desta descrença de Edward. Ele dobrou a carta, colocou no bolso, incapaz de ler mais revelações, antes que pudesse digerir o que acabara de saber. Poderia ser verdade que ele havia sido pai sem saber? O choque e a consternação cortaram Edward como uma corrente elétrica e ele estava paralisado na janela, quando Eduoard Arpin se juntou novamente a ele.

O advogado falou de forma clara e concisa, e Edward finalmente entendeu o porquê de sua presença ali ser tão urgente. Uma menininha de quatro meses tinha acabado de perder sua mãe e agora Edward era seu guardião legal. De qualquer forma, ele sentiu a necessidade de verificar seu parentesco com Lili e, independente do que descobrisse, seria o responsável oficial pelo bem estar da filha de Tânia.

Quando questionou Eduoard sobre as circunstâncias da morte de Tânia, recebeu como resposta que a vida festeira dela podia ter enfraquecido seu sistema imunológico, o que levara à pneumonia. Além disso, disse que Lili não podia continuar como estava, pois sua babá já havia entregado seu aviso prévio. As decisões tinham que ser tomadas rapidamente.

Como já tinha pagado um alto preço por sua falta de disposição para o comprometimento com a responsabilidade de ser pai, Edward sentiu como se estivesse pisando em ovos. No mundo de sua mente, ele não podia parar de pensar no que Isabella esperava dele. Sabia que sua relutância em ser pai causara a primeira ruptura em seu casamento e depois contribuíra para que Isabella perdesse a fé nele como marido. Afinal de contas, Isabella tinha em Charlie Dwyer uma figura de pai desprezível, o que contribuía para ela atribuir um alto valor na habilidade de um homem de ser bom pai. Ele só desejava que aquela verdade dolorosa tivesse ocorrido a ele quando se casaram.

Dez minutos depois de ter saído do escritório de Eduoard Arpin, Edward foi para a agência de DNA, interessado em ter esta formalidade resolvida.

O procedimento consistia apenas na coleta de saliva, e levou apenas alguns segundos. No apartamento de Tânia, Edward foi recebido pela babá Suzette, uma loira magrinha, e, antes mesmo de ele chegar ao hall, recebeu uma enxurrada de reclamações.

Ela se recusa a dormir... Comer... Não para de arranhar. Quando a nova babá irá chegar? No fundo, era um bebê que lamentava incessantemente e chorava estridentemente, o que era uma agressão para os ouvidos de Edward. Os olhos verdes dele refletiam dor. Admitiu que tivesse ainda que contratar uma babá para substituir essa e teria que fazê-lo imediatamente. Ele ofereceu aumentar o salário de Suzette significativamente para que ela ficasse ou esperasse até que ele arrumasse outra babá. Um sorriso removeu a amargura dos lábios da loira, que insistiu em mostrar a ele o quarto da criança.

O barulho era tão grande que Edward não ficaria surpreso em encontrar uma fila de bebês gritando, mas no quarto amplo havia apenas uma pequena criança. Não dava para negar que Lili era um bebê de aparência sofrida. Seu rosto era muito vermelho, arranhado e inchado, seus membros eram menores do que o normal e se perdiam em meio à roupinha muito grande para o seu tamanho. Nenhuma sensação mágica de reconhecimento ou laços assolou Edward. Por um instante, ele lembrou-se da tristeza pela perda do menino que não conseguira dar ao menos uma única respirada depois de nascer. Lembrou-se daqueles terríveis minutos enquanto os médicos trabalhavam freneticamente no esforço de salvar a vida que já estava perdida.

Lembrou-se do terrível silêncio quando seu filho não emitira nenhum som e, para terminar, ele ficara despedaço quando viu Isabella em soluços incrédula. Lembrou que tentara ser forte para ela, o que basicamente significara não chorar a seu lado enquanto se perguntava insanamente se a atitude morna que demonstrara quando soube que seria pai não havia causado de alguma forma aquela tragédia.

— Lili sempre chora assim? — ele perguntou, sem nenhuma expressão.

— Toujours... Sempre. Eu não consigo dormir. Incapaz de reunir forças para dar uma resposta aceitável, Edward decidiu ser prático. Perguntou a babá cuidadosamente sobre os poucos meses de vida de Lili e seu rosto magro forte assumiu um aspecto grave. O bebê deveria ser levado para Londres. O apartamento de Paris ficaria vago e os móveis seriam armazenados até que alguém tivesse tempo de verificar se valia á pena ficar com alguma coisa. Edward voltou para o hall, que era pelo menos mais silencioso, ligou para seu assistente pessoal em Londres, depois para Eduoard Arpin, e fez algo que veio naturalmente para ele: assumiu compromissos e tomou decisões. Contratou uma agência em Londres que prometeu arrumar para Lili uma babá de alta qualidade e reservou uma suíte de hotel para que a menina ocupasse. Ele não viu espaço para inspiração em nenhuma das escolhas que fez. Para cuidar de Lili, teria que levá-la para Londres com ele, e não podia levá-la para casa e entregá-la a Isabella. Em sua mente, achava impossível ultrapassar esta fronteira.

— Vou viajar para Londres com ela e transferi-la para uma nova babá — Suzette admitiu relutantemente.

A esta altura, Lili tinha chorado até dormir. Edward olhou para a criança adormecida e não viu nenhum traço familiar dos Cullen nas expressões dela, e também não sentiu absolutamente nada. Será que esta criança infeliz, abandonada, era sua filha de carne e sangue? Sua consciência estava atormentada e sentia com raiva de si mesmo. Não deveria sentir alguma coisa? Ou o choque congelava as suas reações? Ele tinha uma última coisa a fazer em Paris: comprou as orquídeas vermelhas que Tânia amava e as colocou em sua sepultura. Pela primeira vez, desejou que tivesse um pouco da fé de Isabella, mas não conseguia encontrar conforto em preces. O que tinha acontecido, tinha acontecido, e nada que dissesse ou sentisse poderia mudar a dureza dos fatos.

Quando Edward telefonou à noite dizendo que só voltaria no dia seguinte, Isabella não ficou tão surpresa. Ele pareceu preocupado e ela presumiu que a cabeça dele estivesse nos negócios. Mas, trinta minutos depois, ela recebeu outro telefonema, o que a pegou de surpresa. Esta segunda chamada veio da sua meia-irmã, Alice Dwyer, e quebrou um silêncio que durava mais de dois anos. Neste meio tempo, Alice havia ignorado o casamento de Isabella para manter distância da irmã ilegítima. Alice, a filha mais nova de Charlie, nascera de seu casamento com uma mulher grega que nunca, de fato, chegara a um acordo em relação à existência de Isabella, criada longe da irmã e sem as vantagens materiais às quais Alice não dava valor.

— Meu Deus, Alice... — Isabella exclamou.

— Desculpe por não ter mantido contato... Sabe como é quando se está ocupada...

— Claro que sei — Isabella respondeu, aliviada por ouvir a irmã mais nova de novo.

— Estaria livre para almoçar amanhã? Estou louca para vê-la.

Satisfeita pelo entusiasmo de Alice, mas ironicamente se divertindo com a impaciência dela depois de tanto tempo de silêncio, Isabella reviu mentalmente sua agenda e concordou em encontrá-la.

Como previsto, sua irmã chegou atrasada. Cabeças viraram para observar o corpo invejável da mulher que cruzava o restaurante. Ela possuía cabelos sedosos pretos, olhos escuros brilhantes e era uma jovem muito bonita.

— Aposto que voltou para Edward — Alice afirmou, bebendo uma taça de vinho. — Não culpo você, ele é estonteante.

Isabella corou e sorriu feliz pela irmã aceitar a reconciliação. Porém, sentia que, de alguma forma, Alice estava tensa.

— Ouvi uma coisa e gostaria de me certificar com você, mas tem que prometer que não vai contar para o papai que eu falei.

Isabella franziu a testa.

— Não vou repetir nada que me contar.

— Você nem sempre foi escrupulosa — a mulher a relembrou com tristeza.

Isabella sentiu essa afirmação doer fundo, porque uma vez denunciara para o pai as coisas erradas que Alice fazia, para não levar a culpa pelos acontecimentos que se sucederam enquanto passavam um fim de semana na casa de campo.

— Você era muito mais nova naquela época.

Alice estremeceu.

— Eu errei quando coloquei drogas na sua bebida naquela festa — ela disse envergonhada. — Sinto muito por isso. Não tive coragem para me desculpar naquela época.

— Isso é passado — Isabella disse gentilmente.

Alice olhou para ela com preocupação.

— Você está fazendo eu me sentir péssima. Não consigo contar á história que ouvi recentemente.

— Não tenho a menor ideia do que você está falando.

— Eu sei, e isso torna as coisas piores.

— Comece do início — Isabella aconselhou. — Normalmente é a melhor forma.

— Era uma vez — Alice começou brincando, mas os olhos dela demonstravam preocupação. — Existia uma menina muito bonita chamada Tânia... Tânia Denali.

Isabella perdeu a cor completamente e ficou em choque ao ouvir aquele nome pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

— Já ouvi falar dela.

— Então sabe que Tânia e Edward...

— Tiveram um romance quando eram adolescentes — Isabella falou categoricamente, perguntando-se por que a irmã estaria trazendo aquele assunto.

— Um pequeno passarinho em Atenas está sugerindo que eles estiveram juntos bem mais recentemente do que isso — Alice disse, em tom de preocupação. — Achei que deveria saber. Eu honestamente não queria aborrecer você. Só achei que não deveria fazer papel de boba enquanto outras pessoas falam por suas costas.

Isabella fez uma careta diante daquela declaração franca.

— Não estou sendo feita de boba. Conheci Tânia uma vez e foi uma ocasião memorável. Ela faria muita coisa para conseguir Edward de volta, então não estou surpresa que haja fofoca em torno da questão.

— É muito mais sério do que apenas fofoca. Ouvi boatos de que existe uma criança — Alice quase sussurrou.

— Uma criança? — Isabella lançou um olhar mortal para a irmã e arregalou os olhos, incrédula. — Edward e Tânia? Isso é ultrajante. Claro que não há uma criança.

— Se tem certeza...

Os olhos castanhos de Isabella cintilavam de raiva.

— Claro que tenho certeza. Onde ouviu este boato ridículo?

— Escutei meu pai conversando sobre o assunto com minha mãe. Antes que pergunte, ele não tinha a menor ideia sobre ser verdade ou não, e fui proibida de mencionar isso para você ou para quem quer que fosse. Ele estava furioso e eu ouvi, por acaso, a conversa.

O choque fez com que o coração de Isabella batesse tão forte que ela achou que fosse ter um ataque. O fato de a história ter vindo de Charlie, que sabia que era uma fonte fértil em relação a todas as informações confidenciais da sociedade grega, perturbou-a muito.

Naturalmente, ela não tinha uma ideia muito clara do que Edward andara fazendo durante o tempo em que estiveram separados, mas estava convencida de que ele não tinha nenhuma ambição de ter um filho com Tânia. Mesmo sabendo sobre os sentimentos que uma vez tivera pela ex-namorada, ela não poderia acreditar que ele tivesse escolhido se envolver com o glamour da morena novamente.

Na verdade, Alice estava repetindo um boato maldoso e Isabella se considerava uma pessoa sensata demais para dar ouvidos a estas besteiras. Alguém sabia sobre a obsessão de Tânia por Edward e juntara isso ao fato do filho de Edward ter nascido morto. Qual outra conexão poderia existir? Ela achava que nunca tinha ouvido uma fofoca tão desagradável.

— Só pensei que, se fosse eu que estivesse na sua posição, gostaria de saber — Alice disse desajeitadamente em meio ao silêncio. — Isabella, você acha que eu não deveria ter dito nada?

Isabella garantiu à irmã que era apenas uma história estúpida e que não valia á pena se aborrecer. Esperava não demonstrar que sua voz estava engasgada. Isabella tentava parecer insensível ao que Alice havia dito, então percebeu que estava com fome e pediu um lanche, torcendo para que a irmã quisesse falar sobre seu último namorado.

Obviamente, a referência a uma criança foi fabricada para adicionar drama aos escândalos que, na época de solteiro, envolviam cada passo de Edward. Era a mesma coisa, Isabella racionalizou, não era improvável que Edward tivesse se encontrado com a bela grega novamente, nem impossível que a atração entre eles pudesse ser revivida. Isabella deu um gole no vinho e pensou em Edward, o homem que amava com tanta paixão e que, às vezes, á assustava.

Edward era um homem que sempre fazia o inesperado; ela nunca podia adivinhar os pensamentos e as ações dele. Edward, que podia ser tão volátil quanto petróleo espalhado em fogo ardente...

**OMG! Edward tem uma filha com a antiga amante! Como será que a Bella irá reagir a isso?**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Concordo os momentos de sossego não duram muito. Perguntas, perguntas e mais perguntas das quais não posso responder nenhuma sem revelar muita coisa. Vai ter que esperar para saber. Bjos

**monica . silva . 31105674**: Você quase acertou, ela estava grávida, mas a coitada morreu e deixou o filho pro Edward cuidar. Jacob, Esme e Carlisle ainda vão perturbar bastante. Bjos

**Domingo tem mais. Até lá!**


	8. Chapter 6

**E a tensão começa a se formar novamente...**

**Capítulo 6**

No voo de volta para Londres, em seu jato particular, a comissária serviu o jantar a Edward. Ele sentia-se como um condenado sendo presenteado com a última refeição, porém deixou o prato intocado.

Lili era uma presença que não conseguia esquecer porque chorava o tempo todo. A atenção da babá e da tripulação não a impressionou e as piadas e as brincadeiras que o bebê atraía logo cessaram. Não importava como á seguravam embalavam ou alimentavam Lili sempre chorava inconsolavelmente. Edward percebeu que a criança precisava de um médico e possivelmente de uma babá com uma abordagem mais carinhosa. Lili não tinha herdado a beleza da mãe e o choro incessante tirava a paciência do mais eficiente cuidador. Mas seu trabalho era se incumbir das necessidades da garotinha, ele reconheceu.

Isabella nunca o perdoaria.

O pensamento o cortou como um florete e o arremessou de volta para a realidade.

Edward respirou fundo e virou outro copo de uísque sem apreciar o sabor da safra rara. Ele tinha que contar a Isabella sobre a Lili, antes que alguém o fizesse, porque a existência da menina desencadearia um tipo de especulação febril entre os colunistas de fofoca. Mas como contaria a sua esposa que era pai de um bebê de outra mulher depois do próprio filho deles ter morrido? Seria cruel demais contar tal coisa, no entanto se manter em silêncio era igualmente impossível. Não, ele decidiu com firmeza que não havia escapatória para o inevitável e que não havia palavras adequadas para descrever a situação.

Isabella fez um esforço consciente para chegar cedo, em casa naquela tarde, para se vestir e esperar por Edward. Quando ela era adolescente, tinha uma atitude diferente, achava que fazer um show artificial para um homem era degradante. Mas aprendera a pensar de forma diferente quando se casara, uma vez que percebera que um lingerie sensual ou uma roupa ousada eram capazes de deixar Edward em chamas. Isso deu a ela um gosto de poder feminino, e ela adorava a possibilidade de deixar um homem com a boca seca e sem fôlego.

Claro que acender o fogo carregava o preço de extingui-lo, ela admitiu com as bochechas coradas ao escolher um vestido roxo colado que moldava seus seios e quadris e descia até a altura de seu scarpin. A história de Alice abalara seriamente suas estruturas e á deixara insegura. Isabella poderia ter passado sem saber que uma mulher bela e voraz como Tânia estava pronta para atacar e tirar vantagem da recente disponibilidade de Edward. Ele era um homem muito atraente e rico, e as promessas inerentes ao casamento tinham sido quebradas devido à separação. Desta vez, Isabella decidiu que não deveria ignorar nada. Levaria tempo e demandaria esforço para construir os vínculos de confiança novamente. E, em curto prazo, só poderia esperar que Edward respeitasse e desse valor ao casamento deles.

Edward sabia exatamente o que iria dizer quando chegasse, em casa. Bem, sabia até o momento em que ele entrou no quarto onde Isabella estava usando um scarpin alto e uma meia calça de seda. Meia calça e liga definitivamente o deixavam louco, e ela raramente as usava porque as considerava desconfortáveis. A surpreendente reação na virilha dele, quando vislumbrou a tira de tecido fino esticado ente as coxas de Isabella, enviou a seu cérebro uma onda de sensualidade que impediu que ele usasse sua razão. Ele reconhecia um convite quando o recebia e quase murmurou alto de frustração porque sabia que não podia tocá-la naquele momento, mas também sabia que talvez nunca fosse tocá-la novamente, uma vez que contasse o que deveria ser dito. O pensamento ameaçador o dividiu entre estas duas decisões.

— Edward, eu presumi que chegaria mais tarde.

Quando ela se deparou com aquele olhar verde impressionante, sentiu uma dor quente na pélvis. Edward a observava atentamente da entrada do quarto. Com a mão impaciente, empurrou a porta e entrou. Viu, então, um homem poderoso, usando um terno de alta costura, de feições bronzeadas e com olhos de predador.

Seu marido grego era irresistível. A atenção dele não vacilou e ela tremeu diante do que estava por vir. Ele era tão lindo que fazia com que sua pele grudasse em seus ossos é seu coração disparasse como se fosse um alarme. Ela entendia por que Tânia nunca superara ter perdido Edward e Isabella sabia que pretendia se agarrar a ele, não importava o que acontecesse.

— O jato decolou mais cedo... Eu adoro a meia e a liga — Edward sussurrou com a voz rouca, parando e levantando as pernas que ela tinha abaixado para colocar de volta na ponta da cadeira novamente. — Eu adoro a visão de você aí. É como se todas as minhas fantasias tivessem sido trazidas para a vida, yineka mou.

O toque dos dedos de Edward em suas coxas deu-lhe arrepios. Ela olhou para ele, com os lábios rosados entreabertos, e o homem abaixou a cabeça e saboreou os lábios da esposa com voracidade, o que fez com que acendesse ainda mais a chama de Isabella. Então, ela levantou a mão e a entranhou pelos cabelos de Edward, puxando-o ainda mais em sua direção. Ele a beijou com desejo, enquanto deslizava seus dedos pelas pernas da mulher, então passou a mão para dentro da barra do vestido de Isabella, afastando-o de seu caminho.

Isabella sabia que, se olhasse para baixo, veria sua roupa íntima exposta, o que a fez se sentir ainda mais ousada. Seu corpo pulsava em alerta. Sentiu o dedo de Edward se infiltrar em sua área mais sensível e parou de respirar. Ele soltou a boca da mulher tempo suficiente para que ela gemesse e a observou quando ela empurrou o corpo contra a mão provocadora do marido.

— Eu quero tanto você — Edward admitiu em um tom firme, puxando a pequena liga de seda e removendo-a da perna de Isabella.

Ele tirou o paletó, afrouxou a gravata e se ajoelhou. Ela emitiu um som abafado de protesto, o qual ele ignorou enquanto trilhava os dedos dentro da roupa íntima dela com mãos determinadas. A primeira investida com a língua no cerne úmido da mulher fez com que ela estremecesse violentamente, o que fez com que ele colocasse as mãos na parte de trás de suas coxas com firmeza e a levasse para cama.

Isabella se deitou, abriu as pernas e sentiu-se uma devassa. Edward a provocou com a boca e com a língua e ela deixou escapar um suspiro estrangulado, após a excitação que a sacudia e a onda de calor que a fazia tremer. Seu corpo ficou fora de controle incrivelmente rápido e ela atingiu o clímax como um tornado.

Segundos depois, Edward enterrou-se no corpo dela, ainda freneticamente excitado, e ela não conseguiu resistir à voracidade que ele reacendeu. Isabella estava consciente de seu prazer intenso quando ele se realizou no círculo dos braços da mulher. Depois, ela se deitou junto á ele ouvindo os batimentos cardíacos do marido debaixo de suas bochechas, enquanto seu corpo mole ainda cantarolava pelo excesso de excitação.

— A única coisa sensata que eu fiz na vida foi me casar com você — Edward murmurou trêmulo, tentando recuperar a respiração.

— E, mesmo assim, meu pai teve que torcer seu braço para que você me levasse para o altar. —Isabella não resistiu em lembrar isso a ele.

Os olhos brilhantes do marido fundiram-se ao rosto corado de Isabella, e Edward a envolveu com os braços e deu-lhe um beijo na testa em uma bênção tranquilizadora. Os fios de cabelo de Isabella fizeram cócegas em seu queixo.

— O que ele fez não foi um favor a você, yineka mou.

Surpresa com esta explosão pouca característica de ironia com ele mesmo, Isabella se entregou à afeição do marido e o envolveu com os braços. Edward a soltou e se sentou.

— Preciso de um banho.

Com o olhar triste, ele pulou para fora da cama sem delongas e se dirigiu para o banheiro. A realidade tinha reafirmado seu domínio cruel sobre ele. Quando reapareceu, ainda se enxugando, Isabella estava cochilando e ele se inclinou para acordá-la.

— O que foi?

— Se vista, precisamos conversar sobre algumas coisas... Você e eu — ele disse categoricamente.

A raridade de tal anúncio vindo de Edward, que nunca falava nada sobre relacionamento sempre que podia evitar fez com que os olhos sonolentos de Isabella se abrissem rapidamente. Ela levantou a sobrancelha e franziu a testa para ele.

— Conversar?

Edward afirmou com a cabeça em silêncio, embora já tivesse usado todo seu vocabulário alocado para o dia. Um calafrio subiu pelo corpo de Isabella. Alguma coisa está errada, ela pensou.

—Eu provavelmente não poderia ter levado você para a cama — Edward reconheceu com uma linha escura acentuando a deslumbrante inclinação das maçãs de seu rosto. — Mas não consegui resistir à tentação.

— É tão sério assim?

Ele evitou olhá-la e ela podia perceber que ele estava mais pálido do que o normal.

— Muito. Vou esperar por você lá embaixo.

Isabella tomou o banho mais rápido de sua vida enquanto pensava em todas as piores coisas possíveis que podiam ter acontecido para trazer aquele aspecto austero para o rosto sombrio do marido. Edward era normalmente à prova de bombas, intocável pelas inseguranças que afligiam as personalidades menos confiantes, então ela descartou a ideia de que ele pudesse estar exagerando. Será que havia acontecido um desastre nos negócios?

Os negócios eram a coisa mais importante para Edward e, se algo desse errado, ele iria atribuir a uma falha pessoal. Poderia ser uma briga estrondosa com o pai?

Se ele tivesse que deixar a Cullen Shipping, iria, indubitavelmente, ter que repensar suas despesas, ela refletiu com tristeza, analisando o inegável luxo das instalações a seu redor. Edward era muito orgulhoso e a retração iria agredi-lo com humilhação. Mas Isabella, que fora criada por uma mãe cujas finanças eram escassa, invariavelmente pouco confiável e construída sobre falsas esperanças, não estava preocupada com a perspectiva de um estilo de vida menos indulgente. Mas, então, Isabella já havia se acostumado ao conforto de simplesmente pagar as contas sem ter que seguir um orçamento rígido.

Na sala de estar, Edward percebeu que ele queria outra bebida, mas resistiu. Ele estava ciente de que a quantidade de álcool que havia consumido durante o voo já tinha comprometido seu julgamento das coisas. Como mais poderia explicar a cena que ele provocara no quarto? Ele deveria ter sido comedido. Sua falta de controle o chocara.

Estava convencido de que tinha tornado uma situação ruim ainda pior.

Isabella entrou no ambiente relaxada enquanto Edward estava cada vez mais tenso. Ela ainda estava deliciosa, amarrotada e ruborizada pelo ato de amor. E, usando aquele vestido roxo, estava estupendamente sexy, com suas curvas bem definidas e seus olhos verdes brilhavam. O arrependimento dilacerava Edward como gelo no inverno, queimando e cortando cada ponto que tocava, porque ele sabia que o calor que reacendera no Marrocos seria extinto pelo o que tinha de contar a ela.

— Tenho uma confissão a fazer. — Edward respirou resoluto, pronto para imergir direto na questão.

A feliz convicção de Isabella de que não tinha nada com que se preocupar estava equivocada e seu coração disparou no momento em que Edward parou na sua frente e a encarou como se estivesse diante de um pelotão de fuzilamento. A tensão vibrava em cada músculo do físico poderoso do homem.

— Não achei que fizesse confissões — ela sussurrou com incerteza.

— Logo depois que nos separamos, dormi com Tânia Denali — Edward admitiu petrificado.

Isabella recebeu esta confissão como se estivesse recebido um soco quando menos esperava. Empenhou-se, então, para parecer forte, porém ela recuou e perdeu a cor. A história de Alice fez com que se perguntasse se onde tinha fumaça havia fogo. Mas preferia muito mais ter sido deixada na dúvida. Seria mais fácil de suportar, ela refletiu aborrecida, ficar na ignorância sobre o que pudesse ter acontecido entre Edward e a jovem mulher que ele um dia amara quando era adolescente.

Isabella não pôde evitar imaginar a morena do conto de fadas diante de seus olhos.

Infelizmente, Tânia Denali possuía aquele tipo de feminilidade intensa e uma beleza perfeita que sempre viraria a cabeça dos homens. Só de pensar em Edward na cama com Tânia, Isabella sentiu náuseas. Sua imaginação se recusava a visualizar o ato. Mesmo assim, uma feroz dor amarga a foi engolindo rapidamente. De todas as mulheres que estiveram na vida de Edward, por que escolhera Tânia? A mulher que Isabella não queria nem ouvir falar. Ela sabia o bastante sobre o relacionamento perverso que Edward tivera com Tânia para se convencer de que qualquer coisa que ele tivesse compartilhado com ela seria sem sentido ou esquecido com facilidade.

— Fui a uma festa aqui em Londres. Nós tínhamos... Muitos amigos em comum — Edward se adiantou, com uma precisão relutante. — Foi uma noite de sexo que não significou nada, Isabella. Um erro da minha parte...

— Um erro — Isabella ecoou, com um riso não intencional de desacordo por ele ter escolhido aquela palavra.

— Um erro, do qual me arrependo muito — Edward continuou. — Ela era a última mulher com quem eu deveria ter me envolvido.

— Então, por que o fez?

Edward sabia exatamente o que o tinha levado para os braços de Tânia. Era, na verdade, muito simples. Mas ele não achou que, naquele momento, haveria razão para compartilhar seus motivos, o que admitia ser muito básico no universo masculino. Edward já achava que tinha dito o suficiente sobre aquela noite, e detalhar mais a questão seria dar importância demasiada ao fato.

— Quando me deixou na França, toda a minha vida estava estruturada com base no nosso casamento. Sem esta estrutura, eu me senti estranho. — A palavra foi dita com tristeza. — Eu precisava de companhia e distração e estava bebendo muito, e fiquei embriagado no fim de semana em que encontrei Tânia — ele confidenciou em tom suave, com as palavras ricocheteando como uma rajada de balas. — Eu mal me lembro daquela noite.

— Isso é muito conveniente — Isabella afirmou categoricamente, lutando para não pensar no marido bêbado e vulnerável ao alcance das garras de Tânia. Tudo fez com que ela se sentisse excessivamente culpada, como se estivesse entregue seu marido para outra mulher que há muito tempo o queria de volta em seu prato.

Edward a observou.

— Você pode enxergar o fato como conveniente, mas acontece que é verdade.

— Antes de nos casarmos, você me disse que nunca se envolveria com Tânia novamente e que a tinha perdoado por ter dormido com outro rapaz quando eram adolescentes e estavam namorando — Isabella o relembrou secamente. — Então, naturalmente, estou surpresa de ter acabado na cama dela de novo.

— Foi errado sob todos os aspectos, mas só me dei conta no dia seguinte, quando estava sóbrio o suficiente para perceber o que eu tinha feito. Tânia estava ciente de que nosso casamento havia terminado e estava... Compreensivamente, eu suponho... Esperando por mais do que eu estava disposto a oferecer.

— É bom ser tão desejado — Isabella comentou despedaçada, com o peito apertado, já que Edward a havia lembrado por que deveria temer Tânia Denali como rival. Era verdade que Tânia tinha traído Edward ao dormir com outro homem, mas, embora as circunstâncias pudessem ser surpreendentes, parecia que Tânia, de fato, amava Edward. Afinal de contas, a morena tinha se arrependido de seu comportamento, mesmo anos após o evento, e estava disposta a ter Edward de volta.

— Não, foi uma experiência humilhante — Edward afirmou sem rodeios. — Independentemente do que eu estivesse passando naquela época, eu deveria tê-la deixado fora disso.

Evidentemente, ele tinha dormido com Tânia e ido embora mais uma vez, sentindo- se culpado por não ter mais para dar à ex-namorada, então só poderia ser sexo, a combinação explosiva entre álcool e sexo que tinha causado aquele deslize. Só de pensar em tal intimidade, ficava magoada. A pequena Tânia tinha, finalmente, conseguido o que queria: ter Edward de volta, mesmo por um curto espaço de tempo. O que a fazia acreditar que a ligação havia sido breve?

— E sinto muito que a repercussão não tenha terminado ali — Edward falou entre os dentes, com os olhos atordoados fixos em Isabella, a ponto de ela conseguir sentir a intensidade. — Tânia, aparentemente, engravidou e deu á luz uma criança há alguns meses.

Um silêncio fora do comum cercou o anúncio. Um arrepio floresceu em cada centímetro de sua pele e o choque a dominou com muita força. Seus lábios perderam a cor e ela o analisou como se ainda estivesse lutando para tornar as palavras dele compreensíveis.

— Isso não é possível.

— Eu queria que não fosse, mas parece que é. Fiz um teste de DNA ontem em Paris — Edward revelou, empregando um nível detalhado que impressionou Isabella, à medida que mostrava as feições realísticas da coisa, as quais ela esperava ser um louco mal entendido.

— Um bebê? — Isabella sussurrou, de queixo caído, com o corpo fraco e com uma pequena tonteira. — Você teve um bebê com Tânia Denali?

Seus olhos verdes incendiaram como o sol.

— Você acha que eu queria que isso tivesse acontecido? Isso não tem nada a ver com escolha.

**O que será que a Bella vai fazer depois dessa revelação? Alguém tem palpites?**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**Taise Nogueira: **Pois é, parece que vai demorar um pouco para esse casal ter o final feliz. Bjos

**monica . silva . 31105674: **Esme e Carlisle vão se intrometer, mas é mais pra frente, ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer. Edward contou agora no capítulo que vem teremos a reação da Bella. Grávida? Talvez sim, talvez não, só acompanhando a história pra saber. Bjos

**Vamos comentar gente! Eu realmente não acredito que tem apenas duas pessoas lendo a fic. Não demora muito e ainda deixa essa adaptadora aqui muito feliz. Até quarta-feira! Bjos**


	9. Chapter 7

**Agora vamos saber como a Bella irá lidar com toda a situação. Apreciem e comentem.**

**Capítulo 7**

Isabella havia lido sobre a síndrome de hiperventilação. Embora não fosse uma expert no assunto, agora estava vivendo na pele o problema. Sua cabeça latejava e, como o oxigênio não chegava plenamente aos pulmões, ela precisava respirar cada vez mais fundo. Mesmo assim, todas as tentativas pareciam em vão, pois a tontura e a sensação de peito contraído não cessava. Temendo desmaiar, Isabella correu para fora do quarto e ouviu a voz de Edward chamando seu nome.

O coração bateu descompassado e ela mal respirava, quando cambaleou para dentro do lavabo, arremessando violentamente o corpo contra a porta e deparando-se com sua imagem refletida no espelho. Os olhos pareciam dois buracos negros desenhados no rosto pálido. Em estado de choque, Isabella sentiu ondas de torpor por todo o corpo e quis gritar.

Sua garganta prendia um grito de dor, raiva, descrença e frustração.

Como era possível que o destino fosse tão perverso com ela? Outra mulher dera um filho saudável a Edward, enquanto o filho dela nascera morto. Aceitar esta dolorosa realidade era demais para Isabella. Ele agora tinha um filho, um bebê cuja mãe era Tânia Denali! Sentiu uma náusea profunda e debruçou-se sobre o vaso sanitário. Naquele momento, desejou livrar-se de todos aqueles pensamentos torturantes, com a mesma facilidade com que se livrara da última refeição.

Enquanto lavava o rosto, as lágrimas insistiam em brotar de seus olhos, resultadas de uma dor profunda que a retalhava por dentro. Lembrava-se de seu filhinho, perfeito na forma, mas lamentavelmente morto pela incapacidade do seu próprio corpo em suportar uma gravidez. A placenta não continha oxigênio e nutrientes suficientes para manter a vida do feto. Nenhum sintoma ou alerta médico fora registrado, somente a falta de batimentos cardíacos do bebê, quando ela entrara em trabalho de parto e, em seguida, a chegada silenciosa do filho que ela carregara por nove meses.

Isabella não tinha razões para suspeitar que algo fosse dar errado. Entretanto, ela sempre se culpava por ter falhado. O médico dizia que não era culpa dela e que nada mais poderia ser feito para reverter o quadro. Desde então, Isabella prometera a si mesma que, se engravidasse outra vez, teria um monitoramento permanente para garantir a chegada segura de seu novo bebê.

Entretanto, outra mulher havia se ocupado em trazer ao mundo outro filho para Edward. O coração de Isabella havia se despedaçado com a perda do próprio filho e, quando retornara do hospital, sua vida e todo o resto não tinham mais sentido. O marido? Seu casamento? Nada mais tinha importância, já que seus braços não podiam mais acalentar o filho. Ver outras pessoas com bebês era extremamente doloroso, e ela não conseguia superar o rombo que somente o próprio filho poderia ter preenchido em sua vida.

Assombrada pela imagem do menino sonhava ver e ouvir o choro da criança pela casa e, desesperada, corria para acudi-lo. Por noites a fio, o terrível pesadelo se repetia e, evitando compartilhar sua agonia com Edward, passara a usar o quarto de hóspedes, alegando não querer, incomodar o sono do marido. Na verdade, Isabella queria evitar que ele acordasse com seus movimentos noturnos e a cobrisse de perguntas, que certamente ela não teria forças para responder. Num primeiro momento, ela pensou que estivesse enlouquecendo, e precisava esconder isso de Edward a todo custo, pois temia perdê-lo, da mesma forma que perdera o filho.

Edward bateu na porta.

— Isabella, por favor, deixe-me entrar!

— Vá embora! — gritou ela, abafando um soluço, deixando-se escorregar até o piso frio de azulejos. O corpo tremia e os ossos estavam doídos. Reconhecia a mágoa e a dor que sentia agora, o mesmo sentimento que a acompanhara nos intermináveis meses em que sofrerá com a morte do filho. Apesar de tudo, ela conseguira superar a perda e recomeçar a vida. Mas e agora!

Ela se perguntava como Edward, o homem que ela tanto amava, podia ter tido um filho com Tânia. A tensão que percorria todo o corpo de Isabella, refletida nos punhos cerrados, demonstrava a sua determinação em controlar as lágrimas que teimavam em rolar. Já não tinha sofrido o bastante? Será que Edward não se dava conta de como ela saíra machucada ao final do casamento? A imagem de um filho de Edward com Tânia a deixava em frangalhos, destruindo os seus desejos de formarem uma família perfeita.

— Isabella... Você está bem?

— É óbvio que não estou bem! — ela explodiu, do outro lado da porta. — Como você acha que estou me sentindo?

— Destranque a porta — ordenou Edward.

E Isabella obedeceu, simplesmente porque não queria deixar transparecer que estava se escondendo ou mesmo que estivesse abalada pela a notícia bombástica que acabara de receber. Isabella estava tensa, rígida como uma tábua, controlando como podia os movimentos e sentimentos.

Edward pousou delicadamente as mãos sobre os ombros tensos dela.

— Não faça assim comigo...

— Por que não se o problema é seu e não meu? — disse Isabella friamente, tentando manter uma calma aparente, mas gritando de ódio por dentro. Ele tivera um filho com Tânia. Ele se tornara pai com Tânia.

Livrou-se das mãos dele bruscamente enquanto dirigia-se para a escada.

— Você deve estar decepcionada — admitiu Edward. — Então, foi por isso que você me arrastou para a cama logo que chegou, em casa. — Isabella lamentava-se amargamente, lembrando-se de como ele á envolvera, apaixonado, meia hora antes de revelar aquela notícia que, em segundos, arrasaria a sua vida. — Você acha mesmo que sexo resolve tudo? Que eu me sentiria mais confortada ou que fazendo amor com você a gravidade da revelação seria atenuada?

— Não pensei em nada disso, yineka mou — respondeu ele, visivelmente frustrado. — Desculpe-me, eu queria apenas você...

— Desculpo coisa nenhuma! — disse furiosa e se afastou, pois não aguentava mais olhar para ele. — Suas desculpas jamais serão suficientes para amenizar o que estou sentindo!

E era a pura verdade, pensou Isabella aborrecida entrando em seu quarto. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para melhorar a situação, nada no mundo faria com que ela o perdoasse. Ela sabia, por experiência própria, que um filho era um compromisso para toda a vida. A existência daquela criança não poderia ser ignorada, não importando como ela ou Edward se sentissem em relação a isso. Gostasse ou não, Edward tinha obrigações a cumprir com Tânia.

Isabella tirou uma maleta do closet. Não sabia onde iria passar a noite, mas com certeza não poderia dormir sob o mesmo teto que Edward.

Mortificado, em pé junto à porta, Edward olhava fixamente para a maleta.

— Você não pode partir...

— Eu posso fazer o que bem quiser, do mesmo jeito que você sempre fez — argumentou ela.

— Você acha mesmo que eu queria chegar a este ponto? — indagou Edward, contundente.

Ela sabia que o marido não esperava que a situação tomasse aquele rumo, especialmente no momento em que tentavam se reconciliar. Nada poderia ser mais desastroso do que a descoberta de um filho com outra mulher. Por mais que tentasse entender os fatos de forma racional, nada modificaria sua revolta, e seus sentimentos.

— Você é o culpado por tudo o que está acontecendo — ela continuou, em tom desafiador.

Observando a mulher arrumar as roupas na maleta, Edward contraía sua boca sensual.

— Você tem razão, eu admito. Não estou tentando me eximir da culpa que tenho.

— Não posso aceitar Tânia como a mãe de seu filho. — Isabella não conseguia disfarçar a amargura. Ela detestava se sentir assim, desesperada, confusa e infeliz, tanto quanto detestava Edward por tê-la machucado tanto.

O que realmente preocupava Edward era o fato de, após ter trazido Isabella de volta, tornar a perdê-la tão rapidamente. Mesmo com toda a sua inteligência, ele não sabia o que dizer, sua mente era como uma página em branco. Naquele momento, ele desejou ser um troglodita das cavernas e agarrar aquela maleta e enfiar Isabella de volta dentro da casa. Mas isso era loucura e ele não chegaria a tanto. Contraiu os punhos, refreando o impulso e não disse ou fez mais nada. Uma profunda frustração se apoderou dele.

Isabella decidiu retomar á seu apartamento e passar a noite lá. Talvez fosse bom ter um amigo, para conversar naquela noite, mas com certeza não seria Alice, por ser jovem demais e inexperiente. Além disso, não era oportuno dar detalhes à sua mãe sobre o que estava acontecendo em seu casamento. Infelizmente, ela não se sentia assim tão próxima de Crystal, a ponto de compartilhar suas desventuras. E havia também Binkie, em quem Isabella confiava plenamente, mas que estava trabalhando longe demais, em Devon, e não poderia dar nenhum apoio agora.

— É um menino ou uma menina? — As palavras voaram dos lábios de Isabella, antes que ela pudesse resistir à tentação de fazer a pergunta.

— Uma menininha — informou Edward.

— E, para falar a verdade, eu não sabia da existência dela até anteontem. Mas, agora que sei, terei que tomar conta dela.

— Com certeza — concordou Isabella friamente.

— No momento, estou procurando uma babá bem qualificada, pois Suzette, a babá francesa, pediu demissão, e a agência em Londres, que tratei para enviar uma substituta, desmarcou o encontro que agendamos na última hora.

— Você teve que procurar uma nova babá? Agora você é o responsável pela organização dos detalhes dos cuidados da criança?

Edward se deu conta de que ainda não tinha contado toda a história. Respirou profundamente e em rápidas palavras contou sobre o telefonema de Eduoard Arpin e da razão de sua ida a Paris.

— Mas Tânia era tão jovem, o que houve com ela? Como morreu? De parto? — Isabella mal acreditava no que acabara de ouvir; sentia-se nocauteada ao saber que a jovem grega havia morrido.

— A causa da morte não foi o parto, a menina já está com quatro meses agora. A babá disse que Tânia bebia demais e uma simples gripe se transformou em uma grave pneumonia. Ela faleceu 24 horas depois de ser internada no hospital. E isso é tudo o que sei — ele concluiu com tristeza.

Isabella estava cada vez mais confusa e sem saber ao certo como tudo isto a afetaria afinal. Com a morte de Tânia, Edward agora era totalmente responsável pela criança. Era bem possível que, ao deixar seu testamento, Tânia não tivesse percebido que Edward não era o homem ideal quando se tratava de paternidade. Talvez, também, ela não tivesse outra pessoa para desempenhar este papel... Isabella estava admirada com a sua falta de humanidade. Os ressentimentos e dores que vivera recentemente a teriam transformado numa pessoa tão detestável assim?

— Para onde planeja ir? — Edward indagou abruptamente. O tom da sua voz era o prenuncio de uma tempestade a caminho.

— Vou voltar a meu apartamento, pelo menos por hoje. Preciso ficar só — disse ela, na defensiva.

— Se quiser ficar, posso ir para um hotel — ofereceu Edward, ao ver a preocupação estampada no rosto dela.

— Acho que prefiro mesmo ficar no meu apartamento — respondeu Isabella enquanto levantava a mala e andava em direção à porta.

— Não quero que você vá embora...

Relutante, ela se virou e olhou para ele. Não percebia agora o orgulho que Edward costumava emanar e, com o corpo completamente tenso, ele olhava para Isabella esperando que ela atendesse a seu pedido.

— Não posso mais ficar aqui — ela respondeu com um suspiro.

— Dou uma carona a você, então.

Aparentemente, era simples aceitar uma carona, difícil mesmo era suportar a atmosfera sufocante dentro do carro e os pensamentos que a atormentavam sem tréguas.

Lili, uma menininha... Tânia, a mulher atraente que antes era uma ameaça, agora estava morta e havia deixado uma filha como herança. Como dizia Binkie, toda criança era um presente de Deus e devia ser muito bem cuidada. Como poderia então odiar uma criança inocente e, além do mais, órfã e tão pequenina? Onde estaria sua compaixão?

Desfrutando do conforto da Ferrari de Edward, ela arriscou uma olhadela para o perfil másculo, ridiculamente contrastante com os cílios imensos e as deliciosas bochechas.

Os olhos dele, verdes, esbarraram nos olhos de Isabella. Uma chama ardente a percorreu e, num impulso imediato, ela desviou os olhos para as mãos morenas que controlavam o volante; as mesmas que, uma hora atrás a levaram ao êxtase. Esta lembrança a fez corar, sentindo a pele ardendo e a pelve contraída...

— Acho que não deveria passar a noite sozinha — argumentou Edward.

— Será bem melhor do que ficar com você — respondeu Isabella, zonza, em meio à avalanche dos pensamentos descontrolados.

— Devia ter evitado fazer amor com você, não tive a intenção, simplesmente não pude resistir — Edward admitiu arrependido.

— Da mesma forma que você não pôde resistir a ela! — No instante em que o comentário lhe escapou, ela desejou desaparecer instantaneamente. A boca contraída e os dentes trincados evitaram que ela fizesse alguma outra pergunta que revelasse seus pensamentos.

Tânia estava morta, mas isso não diminuía a incômoda sensação de traição que sentia. Tânia havia conquistado o amor de Edward, e este sentimento profundo e duradouro era algo que ela jamais havia despertado em seu marido. Os dois tiveram momentos maravilhosos na cama, mas isso não era tudo. Isabella sentia-se engolida pela dor das comparações. A necessidade de aceitar esta filha de Tânia estava muito além do que podia suportar. Isabella queria esquecer tudo aquilo, desejava que Edward jamais tivesse revelado a existência daquela criança. Na verdade, ela não era uma pessoa ruim, era apenas humana e vulnerável, como qualquer outra, pensou.

Na calçada, já em frente ao prédio de Isabella, Edward abriu a mala do carro, retirando a bagagem dela. Ao fechar o capo com firmeza, Isabella se deparou com aquele esplêndido olhar sedutor, tão conhecido. A postura imponente de alto executivo da Cullen Shipping e magnata internacional era indiscutível. Permaneceu parado, altivo, e emanava todo o seu poder através do seu rosto moreno.

— Temos que lidar com isto como um casal de verdade. Nós ainda pertencemos um ao outro, yineka mou — afirmou Edward, tentando parecer confiante, mas oferecendo a maleta com uma, certa relutância.

— Como óleo e água? — reagiu Isabella, as palavras raivosas voando da sua boca como lava transbordando de um vulcão. Os olhos castanhos chispavam como lasers. — Não me chame assim, lembrando-me a cada minuto de que sou sua mulher, pois isso é algo que não posso mais tolerar.

A dura verdade roeu-lhe os ossos e ela bateu a porta do carro, enfurecida.

A audácia de Edward passara dos limites e fez com que Isabella seguisse em frente sem olhar para trás. Era um alívio poder trancar a porta do apartamento atrás de si e ficar fora do alcance do olhar perturbador de Edward. Entretanto, quando se viu só dentro de casa, parecia perdida e sem direção. Precisava comer, mas na realidade não sentia fome alguma e, quando a noite caiu, meteu-se na cama pedindo a Deus para dormir o mais rápido possível. Somente o sono poderia consolá-la, pois dormindo os pensamentos cessariam de atormentá-la.

Mas o destino reservava um novo castigo para ela. Já fazia algum tempo que Isabella não tinha aqueles pesadelos em que ouvia o choro do filho e vagava desesperada procurando por ele sem encontrá-lo. A nova versão do antigo pesadelo tinha agora um final diferente. Desta vez, ela se encontrava em um berçário onde um bebê chorava e, ao se aproximar, ela via com horror que era uma criança desconhecida. Aquela sensação devastadora a fez acordar encharcada de suor. Isabella tremia tanto que mal pôde alcançar o interruptor da luz ao lado da cama. O novo desfecho do pesadelo era, sem dúvida, resultado da revelação sobre a pequena Lili e outro golpe para ela.

Isabella acordou bem cedo, entrou no chuveiro e chegou ao trabalho bem antes de toda a equipe. Ás oito e meia, o celular começou a vibrar e ela atendeu.

— Saiu uma notícia sobre Lili no Daily Globe de hoje — informou Edward, preocupado. — Alguém abriu a boca fora de hora e os paparazzi em breve estarão plantados na sua porta para saber qual será sua reação.

Ela congelou, mas mesmo assim tentou manter a calma.

— Não se preocupe, vou enfrentá-los.

— Acho que você deveria sair de Londres por um período, até que a situação se acalme e o assunto seja esquecido — ele ponderou.

— Isso é loucura, tenho meu negócio para administrar — respondeu Isabella com frieza, já buscando na internet a edição do jornal.

— Estou mandando meus seguranças para seu showroom, se quiser aceitar meu conselho...

— Não, obrigada. — A voz dela era glacial.

— Eles poderão tirá-la discretamente daí, antes que o circo pegue fogo... — murmurou Edward. — Estas histórias deixam os paparazzi um tanto ousados e agressivos...

— Então, você deveria tentar levar uma vida que não atraísse este tipo de gente. Graças a Deus esse não é o meu caso — Isabella rebateu.

— É mesmo uma pena que você tenha se casado comigo. — O tom de Edward era sarcástico.

Procurando o site do jornal, ela encontrou a manchete em letras garrafais: O BEBÊ DE UM MILHÃO DE LIBRAS! Ilustrando a notícia, a foto de uma loira muito bem arrumada, empurrando um carrinho de bebê num hotel famoso em Londres. Ao fundo, a imagem imponente de Edward; porém, não se podia ver o rosto da criança. Com o coração a ponto de pular da boca, Isabella começou a ler. _Quando morreu, Tânia era uma herdeira riquíssima e havia deixado tudo o que possuía para Edward, inclusive a criança_. O jornal se referia a Edward como o _magnata naval de sangue quente, grego, e atualmente em reconciliação com sua ex-esposa_. A relação dele com Tânia eram descrita por um amigo não identificado como "instável, porém duradoura", transparecendo que Tânia era amante de Edward enquanto ainda estava casado.

Esta ideia devastadora não havia passado antes pela cabeça de Isabella.

Atordoada, sentiu necessidade de ar fresco e, ao abrir a porta do showroom, um flash ricocheteou nos seus olhos, imobilizando-a. Percebeu, então, a presença de um homem perguntando por que razão ela não estava mais vivendo com o marido.

Horrorizada, voltou rapidamente para o escritório e viu Ângela, sua assistente, gesticulando nervosa.

— O telefone não para de tocar e muitos jornalistas estão fazendo perguntas indiscretas sobre...

— Não tenho nada a dizer, absolutamente nada a dizer — afirmou Isabella, tensa e com o coração aos saltos, percebendo a chegada de outro homem com uma câmera de TV acoplada no pescoço.

— Só algumas perguntas, Sra. Cullen — adiantou ele.

— Não tenho interesse em responder qualquer pergunta! Por favor, me deixem em paz! — Isabella estava no seu limite, rubra de raiva.

Mesmo deixando claro que não daria mais explicações, outro repórter gritava insistindo no assunto.

— Sra. Cullen, já sabia que seu marido tinha um bebê com a herdeira grega Tânia Denali?

— Se não saírem agora, chamo a polícia — ameaçou Ângela com firmeza enquanto o idiota tentava passar à força.

A balbúrdia estava instalada quando os seguranças prometidos por Edward chegaram ao local. Eram dois homens truculentos que se livraram da inconveniência dos repórteres sem grandes cerimônias. Aquela altura, Isabella viu que havia outros paparazzi esperando do lado de fora e percebeu como tinha sido ingênua em pensar que poderia sozinha, resolver o problema.

— Senhora, meu nome é Johnson. Nós a levaremos agora pela saída dos fundos.

— Mas tenho um compromisso hoje...

— Sugiro que você tire o dia de folga — Ângela sugeriu enquanto outro fotógrafo batia na janela, tentando chamar atenção.

— Se você não; estiver por aqui eles certamente irão embora.

— Tenho um encontro com a Sra. Margaret às dez horas...

— Vou ligar para ela e desmarcar, eu acho que sua cliente não ficará bem impressionada tendo que passar por este tumulto — concluiu a assistente. Pensando melhor no perfil da cliente, idosa e conservadora, Isabella decidiu aceitar a sugestão. Ponderou também que um escândalo tão desagradável e naquelas proporções poderia assustar os clientes e prejudicar sua reputação. Pegou a bolsa, o casaco e acompanhou os seguranças, saindo pela porta dos fundos. Assim que entrou no elegante veículo preto enviado por Edward, mais um homem correu em sua direção empunhando uma câmera. Os seguranças enfiaram-na no carro, afastando-se do lugar o mais rápido possível. Aliviada por ter evitado maiores aborrecimentos, informou aos rapazes seu endereço.

— Seu marido espera que a senhora se dirija à nova casa de campo, Roxburn Manor — informou Johnson.

— Quero ir para minha casa — disse Isabella com firmeza enquanto imaginava quando Edward havia comprado a nova casa. Ele não havia mencionado nada sobre isso. Ela se perguntava por que ainda se abalava com isso, já que ele tivera uma vida totalmente independente dela durante meses.

Isabella se desesperou quando viu fotógrafos caminhando na porta de seu prédio.

— Vamos retomar o plano inicial — disse Johnson, acelerando o carro para longe dali.

Depois da terrível noite anterior, Isabella não estava disposta a discutir, só desejava ir para um lugar onde se sentisse segura e á mais longe possível de tudo aquilo que ameaçava agora sua vida. Apanhou o celular na bolsa e ligou para Edward.

— Serão apenas dois dias, glikia mou — disse ele carinhosamente. — Vamos deixar que eles procurem você por toda a cidade enquanto você descansa na paz e tranquilidade de Roxburn Manor.

— Está certo, mas só por dois dias — ela concordou desanimada. — Queria dormir por uma semana...

— Você está dormindo direito? — ele perguntou preocupado.

— Para falar a verdade, estava dormindo maravilhosamente até você entrar de novo na minha vida! — suspirou Isabella.

Minutos depois, já estava dentro de um elevador com os seguranças, rumo ao topo de um arranha-céu, onde um helicóptero da Cullen já estava esperando por ela. Ao embarcar, deu-se conta de que não havia trocado de roupa e que não levara bagagem alguma. Seu estado era de torpor, traumatizada pelos eventos fulminantes das últimas 24 horas.

O passeio de helicóptero proporcionou a Isabella momentos de distração, viajando pelo céu azul e observando os campos verdes e as casinhas, uma paisagem que a distanciava de todos os pensamentos sombrios. Roxburn Manor se destacava naquele cenário, uma mansão imponente, no estilo Georgiano. A Sra. Jones, a governanta, saudou Isabella com um sorriso amigável, levando-a para uma sala de estar ampla e arejada, onde a lareira crepitava, aquecendo o ambiente.

Somente agora, deitando-se naquele sofá macio e confortável, Isabella se dava conta de como estava cansada e faminta... Tomou um delicioso chá com biscoitos e livrou-se dos sapatos apertados. Relaxada, finalmente deixou que o sono e o cansaço tomassem conta de seu corpo.

Um delicado toque soou na porta da sala: a governanta, pedindo licença, entrou.

— Sra. Cullen, não queria acordá-la, mas seu marido chegou e o jantar será servido sem demora.

Já completamente desperta, Isabella pulou do sofá, seus imensos olhos castanhos arregalaram-se surpresos.

— Meu marido?

Naquele instante, ouviu a voz de Edward dando ordens à governanta. Que tola havia sido em aceitar de olhos fechados a ideia de ser levada a Roxburn Manor! É claro, que Edward tinha planos de encontrá-la na mansão. Ou até, quem sabe, tivesse usado o episódio desastroso dos paparazzi como pretexto? Sendo tão ingênua assim, o astuto marido poderia enganá-la facilmente.

Edward entrou pela sala e estava incrivelmente atraente, vestindo um, sobretudo de caxemira em cima do terno. A barba cerrada cobria o queixo másculo e os olhos verdes se lançaram para figura miúda de Isabella.

— A Sra. Jones me disse que você ainda não comeu nada. Não vou fazê-la esperar mais...

— Precisamos conversar — iniciou Isabella energicamente.

Em seguida, ela ouviu um chorinho inconfundível de bebê bem perto. Edward deu um passo e Isabella viu uma jovem morena e um carrinho de bebê. O olhar de Isabella se fixou na criança. Pôde então ver parte de um rostinho rosado e um tufinho de cabelos loiros. O rubor de raiva no rosto de Isabella se desvaneceu e, em segundos, estava paralisada.

Recobrando os movimentos, deu meia volta e retornou como um raio à sala de estar.

Minha nossa! Por que razão ele havia armado tal confronto? Como pudera ter trazido a criança para ficar sob o mesmo teto que ela? Será que ele não fazia ideia do mal que estava lhe causando? Aquela criança lá fora era a filha dele com Tânia! Um grito surdo queria escapar a todo o custo dos seus pulmões, e ela arfava e sabia que estava hiperventilando mais uma vez.

**E a vida do casal só se complica. Será que atitude da Bella foi certa? E do Edward em trazer a menina? Digam-me o que acharam.**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**Nanna L: **A confusão só aumenta a partir de agora. Bom, hoje a Bella deu uma surtada e foi embora mas não adiantou muita coisa. Agora a sua pergunta sobre a Bella aceitar a neném, só direi mais pra frente. Bjos e obrigada por comentar flor!

**kjessica:** Pois é, mas isso tudo serve para deixar o casal mais forte. Obrigada pelo comentário. Bjos

**monica . silva . 31105674: **Você acertou, a Bella deixou ele de novo mas não adiantou muita coisa sendo que a separação não durou nem um dia todo. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos

**Nat krauss: **Eu fico muito feliz que esteja gostando. Espero te ver por aqui novamente comentando. Bjos e obrigada por comentar!

**Domingo tem mais! Beijos e até lá.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Desculpem-me se houver algum erro.**

**Capítulo 8**

— Isabella! — Edward entrou e tirou o casaco, colocando-o na cadeira antes de fechar a porta em busca de privacidade.

Embora Isabella se sentisse como se uma grande pedra estive entalada em sua garganta, ela respirou normalmente de novo e aliviou a pressão que comprimia seu peito. Edward focou seus olhos profundos nas feições rígidas da mulher como se fosse um puma nas montanhas. Com as maçãs do rosto pouco coradas e os ângulos elegantes da face, Edward estava estonteantemente lindo, mas ao mesmo tempo demonstrava precaução, como um homem que tentava se equilibrar sobre um abismo.

— Como pôde trazer esta criança aqui? — Isabella perguntou secamente, sem esconder sua incredulidade. Ao mesmo tempo, ela sentia aquele frisson que a chegada dele evocava o efervescer na corrente sanguínea que agia como vinho em uma cabeça fraca. Ela ficou mortificada ao se dar conta de que ele ainda mexia com ela.

— Eu não poderia, simplesmente, deixá-las no hotel.

— Por que não? — Isabella se pronunciou sem se esforçar para parecer razoável.

— Lili chora incessantemente e estava perturbando os outros hóspedes. O gerente do hotel reclamou. — Edward comprimiu sua boca sensual quando fez a declaração exasperada. — A substituição de Suzette é recente e ela está lutando para se adaptar. Não havia jeito de deixá-la sozinha, responsável por Lili em Londres, com todos os paparazzi à espreita tentando conseguir a oportunidade de tirar uma foto.

— De repente você está agindo responsavelmente... Como um pai de verdade — Isabella zombou. Ela odiava a si mesma por fazer isso, mas não podia engolir o sarcasmo.

— Estou fazendo o meu melhor — Edward admitiu categoricamente, com aquela boca maravilhosa endurecida. — Eu tenho que fazer, não tem mais ninguém que o faça.

No entanto, Edward estava se sentindo em um ambiente hostil, no qual seus pecados passados voltavam para persegui-lo. Ele estava ciente de que não brilhara diante da adversidade, quando Isabella ficara grávida, depois de estarem saindo por apenas algumas semanas. A ressentida ponta de imaturidade e a infância complicada que o haviam precavido de aceitar seu papel como pai com entusiasmo causou efeitos devastadores. Ele mantivera distância, preservando seu destacamento devido ao seu orgulho e, quando o pior acontecera, já era tarde demais para reverter o relógio e mudar as coisas.

Mesmo através da densidade da porta, Isabella podia ouvir o choro, de cortar o coração, do bebê. Embora a babá tivesse, indubitavelmente, levado a criança para cima, ainda podia ouvir a menininha. Ou estava simplesmente imaginando ainda poder ouvir seu bebê chorando? Isabella imaginou preocupada. Afinal de contas, já tinha descoberto que sua imaginação era sem fronteiras quando o sono a conduzia a pesadelos que já a haviam assombrado. Ela trincou os dentes com a adrenalina saltando a níveis altíssimos diante daquele choro, criando um eco em seus ouvidos. Isabella queria correr e continuar sempre correndo, mas algo dentro dela se recusava a dar forma á este desejo covarde. Qualquer tentação em demonstrar fraqueza na presença de Edward teria que ser descartada. Mesmo que isso a matasse, ficaria em Roxburn Manor.

— Eu nem sabia que estava planejando se juntar a mim nesta casa e que não se importaria de trazer esta criança com você — Isabella comentou com raiva. — Eu nunca teria concordado em ter saído de Londres se soubesse o que me esperava aqui!

— Não pensei sob este ponto de vista. Desculpe, meu único objetivo foi ajudar você...

— Como pode me ajudar? Você é o meu problema! —Isabella atirou fervendo de raiva, olhando para o homem com as bochechas coradas, enquanto ela mexia com a mão enfaticamente para ressaltar este ponto. — Eu não estaria fugindo da imprensa e das terríveis perguntas se não fosse por você e seu comportamento.

Edward fechou o semblante com firmeza. Tinha os olhos verdes, velados e seus ombros estavam erguidos em um silêncio resoluto. Ele queria sair dali, entrar no helicóptero e voltar para seu escritório, onde seus melhores esforços, invariavelmente, valeriam á pena, pois teria lucro. Ele era maravilhoso em ganhar dinheiro, sabia disso e também sabia que muitas mulheres considerariam essa sua característica a mais atraente.

Pela primeira vez, desejou que diamantes fossem o dinheiro vivo que Isabella apreciasse. Mas, quando ela deixara a segurança para trás, quando saíra do casamento, enviara a mensagem subliminar de que joias não eram nada demais para ela. Isabella esperava coisas mais intangíveis e significativas dele. Edward só não estava certo se ele tinha para dar o que ela desejava. E, infelizmente, também não tinha as palavras para explicar o que faltava a ela.

O silêncio latente da insatisfação mútua foi interrompido pela governanta, convidando-os para a refeição na sala de jantar. Isabella pensou em perguntar se poderia comer em seu quarto no andar de cima, mas não o fez, pois não queria agir como a diva cheia de caprichos, já que não sabia se a senhora precisaria de ajuda nos afazeres da casa.

Com os lábios rosados, cheios de tensão, ela sentou-se com um ar de frustração na formal sala de jantar.

— Por que me convidou para vir para cá? — ela perguntou depois de que uma moça de macacão serviu-lhes a sopa. — Se a sua chegada significa que está pensando que estou aceitando a situação...

— Dificilmente. — Edward recebeu esta sugestão com frieza e levantou a sobrancelha. — Não queria você lutando para lidar com a invasão da mídia, já que era culpa minha você ter virado o alvo. Achei que fosse ter paz aqui.

A sopa era de cenoura e coentro e estava deliciosa.

Isabella se perguntou se esquentaria o frio que ela sentia por dentro, mas avaliou que seria necessário um maçarico.

— Quando comprou esta casa?

— Não comprei — Edward falou quando ela o olhou, franzindo a testa. — Roxburn Manor pertence a meus pais. Aproximadamente há dez anos, minha mãe chegou à conclusão de que gostaria de ser uma senhora do interior na Inglaterra, mas um verão chuvoso matou seu sonho. Nem consigo me lembrar de quando foi á última vez que usaram esta casa.

Isabella analisou as paredes pintadas de azul e a mobília ornamentada, completamente fora de sintonia com a idade da casa, e pensou que deveria ter reconhecido o gosto elaborado da mãe de Edward em relação a design de interiores. Ela tivera tato e não fizera nenhum comentário sobre o desperdício que era manter uma propriedade tão grande e não usá-la. Não conseguia se esquecer de como Edward tinha trabalhado duro para manter a Cullen Shipping de pé, enquanto seus pais continuavam a gastar; gastar e gastar, embora suas finanças já estivessem acabadas. Nascidos dentro da riqueza, os pais dele eram as duas pessoas mais autoindulgentes que ela conhecia; no entanto, nunca criticara o estilo de vida extravagante que eles não davam o menor valor. Considerando a forma como os pais o tratavam, Isabella percebeu que ele não reclamava a este respeito, devido à lealdade que nutria como filho.

Sim, Edward tinha muitos pontos positivos, ela reconheceu relutantemente. Era um ótimo filho para seus pais indignos, trabalhava duro, era um provedor nato e uma companhia muito agradável dentro e fora da cama. Mas este pensamento só estapeava Isabella, primeiro na cabeça, como uma colisão dolorosa, por estar ciente de um fato que não poderia superar: a criança de Oleia. A vida de Isabella foi virada de cabeça para baixo e não tinha nada que ela pudesse fazer a respeito, além de deixar Edward e o casamento para sempre. Era isso que ela estava planejando fazer?

Imobilizada pela ameaça concreta desta perspectiva, Isabella sentiu um arrepio quando seu telefone celular começou a piscar e tocar na cadeira ao seu lado.

— Deixe para lá — Edward disse impacientemente. Como previsto, Isabella ignorou o conselho e pegou o aparelho. Era Jacob, e uma expressão quase cômica de desânimo ficou estampada em seu rosto.

— Onde, diabo, está você? — ele perguntou. — Estou esperando há vinte minutos.

Isabella murmurou alto e começou a se desculpar. Na primeira sexta-feira de cada mês, ela e Jacob sempre se encontravam para jantar e discutir negócios sobre a empresa de decorações de interiores, e ela já tinha faltado no mês anterior por estar no Marrocos.

— Jacob, eu sinto muito. Eu esqueci completamente que deveria ir ao seu encontro hoje à noite...

— Eu leio os jornais — Jacob respondeu ironicamente. — Eu sei que o reencontro arrebatador deve estar derrapando mais rápido devido à onda de revelações publicadas recentemente.

O rosto dela ficou em chamas.

— Não seja sarcástico.

— Eu estou completamente por fora de tudo isso, Isabella — seu parceiro de negócios disse com tristeza. — Não sei o que espera de mim.

— Não pode ser apenas meu amigo? — Isabella perguntou desconfortavelmente.

— Você está fazendo disto um desafio. E descartar a Sra. Margaret esta manhã não foi muito inteligente da sua parte. Ela já ligou para reclamar comigo. Ela não quer tratar com nenhum de seus funcionários.

Isabella franziu a testa.

— Eu assegurei-lhe que qualquer trabalho que requisite vai receber minha atenção pessoal. Hoje nós íamos apenas ter um encontro preliminar para discutir suas preferências.

— Onde você está?

Extremamente ciente de Edward a estar analisando, ela explicou sobre Roxburn Manor.

— Vou dirigir até aí e encontrá-la ao meio dia — Jacob disse a ela e desligou antes que ela pudesse protestar.

Os olhos tensos da mulher colidiram com os de Edward.

— O quê? — ela interrompeu o silêncio desconfortável entre eles.

— Qual é a situação com Black? — ele indagou em voz baixa, no momento em que a mulher de macacão reapareceu para retirar os pratos e servir o prato principal.

Já na iminência de partir, Isabella inclinou o queixo.

— Meu relacionamento com o Jacob é particular. O olhar intenso do homem queimou como fogo.

— Não me diga isso!

— E não me leve ao ponto de achar que o que aconteceu ontem vai me fazer reconsiderar nosso casamento! — Isabella o enquadrou com a voz rouca, sem desejar fazer uma ameaça, mas incapaz de se calar as palavras de fúria saíram de sua voz.

— Não sou idiota. — Edward analisou o rosto da mulher e percebeu os olhos castanhos despedaçados pela indecisão e tensão, assim como a curva da sua boca voluptuosa cor de pêssego. O apetite dele acabou ali mesmo, e ele jogou o guardanapo no prato e se levantou. — Com licença, também tenho que fazer algumas ligações.

As lágrimas brotaram nos olhos de Isabella e ela as engoliu furiosa. Ela comeu com determinação, lembrando-se de quantas refeições silenciosas e solitárias tinha feito no sul da França quando o casamento deles estivera prestes a fracassar. Enquanto estivera perdida em sua dor, Edward se enterrava no trabalho, à medida que ela se sentia cada vez mais sozinha negligenciada e plenamente certa de sua decisão de deixá-lo. Mas, naquele instante, percebeu que talvez fosse ela que tivesse afastado Edward, ao lembrar-lhe que não sabia mais se estava ou não disposta a dar ao casamento deles outra chance. Lembrou-se da chantagem do pai dela e quase riu, sabendo que ele também iria olhar os fatos e imaginar qual seria o desfecho.

A história havia se repetido com o nascimento da filha ilegítima do marido. Já tinha sido uma criança na mesma posição que Lili, mas, pelo menos, nascera antes de seu pai, Charlie, ter conhecido e se casado com a mãe de sua meia-irmã, Alice. Agora estava tendo um vislumbre de como era estar do outro lado da cerca. Ela estava com muita raiva, ressentida e com sentimentos pouco nobres pela inocente criança que não pedira para nascer. Esta constatação fez apenas com que Isabella se sentisse mais miserável e confusa.

Seria, provavelmente, mais fácil sair de cena do que tentar ficar e fazer com que o casamento deles funcionasse sob tais circunstâncias, ela refletiu dolorosamente. Porém, o caminho mais fácil não era necessariamente o certo.

A Sra. Jones a levou até seu quarto, sempre alegre, falando de como estava feliz por Roxburn Manor estar sendo ocupada, mesmo que temporariamente. Ao fundo, Isabella tentou não ouvir o lamento triste que Lili continuava emitindo do andar debaixo enquanto pensava que certamente deveria haver algo de errado quando uma criança chorava tão constantemente e alto, e o fato fez com que ela refletisse novamente. Uma pilha de caixas esperava por ela na cama do elegante quarto de hóspedes. Suas investigações revelaram que existia um vestido de noite, uma saia, um suéter e lingerie. Todos do tamanho correto.

Isso era uma questão a se considerar sobre ter um homem mulherengo como marido, Isabella pensou ironicamente, ciente de como ele sabia o suficiente sobre mulheres a ponto de entender o que deixaria uma mulher confortável.

Mas Edward ainda era mulherengo? Honestamente, a ideia a convidou a admitir que ela não tivesse tido motivo para duvidar da fidelidade dele enquanto ainda estavam vivendo juntos como marido e esposa. E ele estava certo quando falara de um ponto importante: havia sido ela quem abandonara o casamento. Só agora Isabella reconhecia que o sofrimento tinha colorido tudo que sentira antes, somado a sua infeliz convicção de que seu marido só tinha se casado com ela porque estava grávida. O fato de o bebê ter nascido morto a convencera de que não havia mais motivo para que ficassem juntos e que a ausência constante de Edward era a forma que ele havia encontrado de dizer isso a ela.

Agora, lembrando-se da confissão de que o marido havia bebido pesadamente depois que se separou ela chegou à conclusão de que era culpada por ter presumido tantas coisas enquanto ignorava o fato de Edward ter sido sempre corajoso o suficiente para falar em nome próprio.

Ela se enxugou depois de um rápido banho e colocou o vestido de noite. Todo o tempo estava dolorosamente consciente do choro melancólico da menina. Depois de não conseguir mais suportar aquele som ao fundo, ela saiu do quarto e desceu para procurar Edward.

Ele estava usando seu laptop em uma mesa enorme e grandiosa de mogno que era muito mais do estilo do seu pai que o dele. Quando ela apareceu na porta, ele a olhou com seus olhos verdes brilhantes e ficou visivelmente paralisado.

— A que devo a honra? — Edward saboreou a visão que tinha da mulher no vestido que tinha pessoalmente escolhido para ela. A seda turquesa caía em camadas sobre o corpo esguio de Isabella, moldando a curva de seus seios e os bicos rígidos. Ele teve uma ereção instantaneamente e o desejo percorreu seu corpo poderoso com uma dor quase imediata. O decote do envoltório mostrava apenas uma rasa parte da pele cremosa e, no entanto, aquele pequeno vislumbre do veludo de sua pele macia foi á coisa mais erótica que já tinha visto.

Diante da análise detalhada do marido, Isabella se manteve rígida na porta.

— Você provavelmente vai pensar que não é problema meu, mas um bebê que chora tanto quanto Lili parece... — Ela pronunciou o nome alto pela primeira vez e sua voz falhou levemente. — Ela precisa ser levada a um médico para investigação. Deve estar chorando porque está com dor... Ou algo parecido.

Edward ficou de pé e ostentou sua altura superior a 1,80m com uma graça espontânea. Com lindos cílios pretos, semiocultando seu olhar escuro dourado, ele respirou fundo.

— Um médico foi vê-la em Londres. Aparentemente, ela sofre de eczema infantil, o que a está deixando bastante angustiada. A babá vem dando a medicação e seguindo um tratamento para o bem estar da menina.

Isabella sentiu sua primeira pontada de compaixão pela filha de Oleia. Ela possuía uma amiga na escola que sofria de eczema e sabia como poderia ser angustiante viver com a pele em condições que podiam causar intensa irritação.

— Talvez, num certo período de tempo, a medicação vá ajudar — Isabella disse com a voz amarga, tentando se comportar como se ambos estivessem compartilhando uma conversa normal. — Como a babá está lidando com tudo isso?

— Ela só está exercendo a função temporariamente e será substituída por outra babá amanhã. — Quando Isabella franziu a testa, Edward comprimiu sua linda boca, demonstrando concordar com ela. — Está muito longe de ser o ideal, mas foi o melhor que consegui fazer, dada a rapidez da notícia.

— Nós dois parecemos estranhos bem educados — Isabella comentou frustrada pelo fato de ambos estarem pisando em ovos.

E, sem o menor aviso de suas intenções, Edward se aproximou dela. Com os olhos verdes brilhando como chamas, ele a envolveu com os braços para mantê-la presa ao seu contato com sua musculatura poderosa, abaixando sua cabeça e a beijando com o mesmo erotismo que não a faria resistir dois dias antes, porém havia uma frieza, uma pedra imóvel dentro dela no lugar de seu coração, e Isabella congelou, recusando-se a sentir qualquer coisa. De repente, ela o empurrou e recuou para enfatizar o que tinha em mente.

— Não — ela falou categoricamente.

— Você está aqui, está comigo — Edward apontou com a voz rouca. — Por que não?

Isabella estava chocada e irritada por ser desafiada. — Você sabe o por que.

— Qual o sentido de me punir por algo que aconteceu há mais do ano enquanto estávamos separados? — Edward indagou.

As bochechas de Isabella enrubesceram. Ela mal conseguia controlar seus nervos, mas também reconhecia que a libido de Edward requeria um, certo encorajamento.

— Não estou tentando punir você, Edward.

— Você está me afastando novamente e eu não vou aceitar isso — ele falou entre os dentes, realçados em sua pele morena enquanto a analisava com a intensa tenacidade masculina, como se ela fosse um quebra-cabeça que ele pudesse resolver.

— Você pode não ter escolha.

— Sempre há uma escolha, e esta não é uma que pode fazer por mim — Edward entoou com um forte sotaque grego, como se estivesse dando um aviso.

— Você ainda é a minha esposa... Isabella cruzou os braços na defensiva.

— No papel...

— Ontem, estávamos sobre um colchão, não sobre um papel — Edward a relembrou com uma frieza sarcástica. — Você escolheu voltar para mim, estava disposta a dar ao nosso casamento outra chance.

A lembrança nem um pouco bem vinda fez o pequeno rosto de Isabella endurecer como gelo, seu orgulho se contorcendo com mortificação.

— Não é tão simples assim.

Edward se agigantou com toda a agressão teimosa de seu forte temperamento em posição desafiadora.

— É sim.

O ressentimento que ameaçava a confiança escaldante de Edward assolou Isabella, a ponto de deixá-la tonta e sem nem conseguir parar para pensar sobre isto. Ela reagiu da forma mais dura que podia.

— Bem, de fato, é bem simples. Se não fosse pela pressão que Charlie colocou em mim, eu nunca teria voltado para você, em primeiro lugar!

As sobrancelhas de Edward plissaram diante daquela declaração, e ele franziu a testa em direção à mulher.

— Do que você está falando? O que o seu pai tem a ver com tudo isso?

Rapidamente, uma pontada de arrependimento se infiltrou em Isabella, pois nunca pretendera contar a Edward a verdade.

— Isabella — Edward falou impacientemente. Ela respirou; fundo reconhecendo que tinha nocauteado a si mesma com o insulto.

Agora não tinha alternativa, exceto contar a história toda.

— Minha mãe fez uma coisa desonesta quando estava morando em Mônaco. Tinha dívidas e para pagá-las falsificou cheques que pertenciam a Phill, o homem com quem ela estava morando. Quando ele descobriu, chutou-a para fora e mandou um advogado dizer-lhe que, se não pagasse o dinheiro que tinha roubado, envolveria a polícia — Isabella explicou com tristeza. — Claro que Renée não tinha nenhum dinheiro e eu também não estava na posição de ajudar. Tudo que eu tenho está investido no meu negócio.

Edward franzia a testa, mas a confissão de Isabella sobre a desonestidade de Renée não pareceu surpreendê-lo muito.

— Por que não veio pedir ajuda para mim? Ela é sua mãe e eu teria entendido.

— Porque, nos fim das contas, eu não estou muito certa de que existe uma escolha entre você e meu pai. Nenhum dos dois é fã do conceito de dar alguma coisa em troca de nada. Ambos são homens durões de negócios. Meu pai acha que estar casada é bom para mim. Ele concordou em me dar o dinheiro para repor o que Renée roubou se eu concordasse em dar outra chance ao nosso casamento. Assim como Charlie queria algo em retomo pela generosidade dele, presumi que você também iria querer.

— Eu não teria escolhido colocar a fraude de sua mãe sobre sua cabeça e á chantageado para que voltasse comigo. Isabella pareceu não se impressionar.

— Você gosta de conseguir o que você quer, quando você quer. Não estou certa...

— Você tem que se certificar, neste instante. — Os olhos brilhantes do homem incendiaram. — Eu não iria querer nenhuma mulher nos termos que significassem que eu precisaria chantageá-la para obter sua companhia! — Ele a olhou de volta com uma feroz retração. — E isso inclui você.

— Oh... Isso é um fato? — Isabella falou, embora estivesse mais sacudida pela reação dele do que estava preparada para demonstrar.

— Eu teria lhe dado o dinheiro sem que laços fossem atados — Edward a informou, ainda muito abatido pelo o que tinha acabado de saber. — Renée não é capaz de se sustentar e nunca foi. Eu sabia disso quando me casei com você e também sabia que ela iria precisar da minha ajuda mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu vou pagar Charlie de volta. — Ele franziu as sobrancelhas fortemente. — Foi este o único motivo para reatar comigo? Por que seu pai exigiu como condição para que recebesse o dinheiro?

Quase energizada pelo fato que, desta vez, fora ela que o surpreendera, Isabella lançou- lhe um olhar de desafio pouco apologético.

— Charlie parece estar convencido de que, se eu me divorciar de você, vou terminar que nem a minha mãe e nunca vou me estabelecer novamente. Obviamente ele gosta de ver você como uma influência estabilizadora.

Edward balançou as mãos cerrando o punho, como se estivesse engolido um grito grego gutural de indignação e condenação. Seu sogro astuto fora responsável pela negociação para que sua esposa voltasse para seu lado. Era a ele que tinha que agradecer por ter tido uma segunda chance em seu casamento. A fúria sombria de Edward o deixou tonto. Ele queria martelar a parede até que passasse sua raiva e seu orgulho ferido. O sangue pulsava em suas veias e as batidas por trás da sua testa fizeram com que ele se sentisse como se uma barra de metal estive apertando suas têmporas. Ele precisou de uma forte autodisciplina para suprimir sua raiva.

— E qual foi o preço que a trouxe de volta para a minha cama? — Edward murmurou com uma frieza letal, virando para olhar dentro dos olhos da mulher.

— Não foi assim que aconteceu — Isabella protestou rigidamente, começando a desejar que tivesse mantido a boca fechada e ressentindo que aquele comentário sarcástico fizesse com que ela se sentisse uma mulher fácil.

— Quanto? — Edward a pressionou enfaticamente.

E ela disse a ele, na esperança de terminar o assunto. Era uma soma irrisória quando se tratava de Edward.

Ele deu um longo assovio, normalizou a respiração e olhou para os olhos tensos de Isabella.

— Sem querer ofendê-la, mas tive você de volta no barato. Estou surpreso de que não tenha se voltado para Jacob Black à procura de ajuda. Acho que ele teria gostado da oportunidade de salvá-la como um cavaleiro em um cavalo branco.

— Não queria levar Jacob para dentro dos problemas da minha família. Minha mãe era culpada de fraude, ela roubou... Ir até Jacob não parecia apropriado — Isabella disse, desconfortavelmente.

— Mais uma vez, devemos o desenrolar do nosso casamento á seu pai. — Edward soltou um riso de apreciação. — Charlie é bom em intrigas e você também é moli mou. Não me ocorreu suspeitar que tivesse outra motivação ao concordar em voltar para mim. — A mandíbula forte e sombria do homem endureceu, sua boca sensual se contorceu. — Era menos provável que eu fosse ingênuo, mas claramente fui por não avaliar que você tem seu preço como qualquer outra mulher que já conheci.

Isabella perdeu a cor, a estrutura proeminente de seus ossos lutava para manter a compostura. Se for a intenção dele fazer com que ela se sentisse barata e fácil, tinha conseguido com aquele cínico estalo de fibra moral. Isabella já tinha, havia muito tempo, aceitado que a proposta do pai fora uma mera desculpa para que ela fizesse o que queria.

Isabella queria Edward de volta, mas, já que era muito orgulhosa, achara mais fácil dizer a si mesmo que estava apenas reatando com ele porque o pai não havia lhe dado outra opção. O que isso dizia a respeito dela? Sua auto decepção a envergonhou, mas, no clima atual, nem cavalos selvagens poderiam ter tirado a verdade dela e a feito compartilhar o fato com Edward. Ela levantou a cabeça e mascarou os olhos para se defender, em seguida se virou e voltou para o quarto.

Ao ser deixado sozinho novamente, Edward, indignado, serviu-se de uma bebida. Ele tentou se concentrar nas coisas práticas. Naturalmente teria que repor o dinheiro que Charlie pagara para salvar a pele de Renée. Nestes dias, Renée era mais responsabilidade dele do que de Charlie. Edward sempre suspeitara que Isabella houvesse sofrido muito na infância insegura, pois sua mãe era egoísta e irresponsável. No entanto, Isabella nunca tinha apontado as falhas de Renée.

Na verdade, quando se tratava das pessoas que ela amava, Isabella tinha um espírito generoso e indulgente. Houvera uma época em que Edward não dera valor ao fato de sua esposa amá-lo, mas esta convicção morrerá logo depois da morte do filho deles. Agora, ele estava consciente de que não era mais qualificado para um lugar dentro do círculo de confiança de Isabella, mas estava ainda mais ciente de que não queria uma esposa que não havia escolhido ficar com ele por vontade própria.

Depois da segunda bebida, ele se perguntou se estava sendo inteiramente honesto com ele mesmo nesta questão. Afinal de contas, por séculos, homens lutavam e se apegavam a mulheres que não eram loucas por eles. Embora não fosse muito desafiador quando a esposa tinha pouquíssimos direitos humanos, ele racionalizou com tristeza.

No entanto, nem mesmo a história exigia que ele recuasse ê permitisse que sua esposa entretivesse seu amante dentro da casa do marido. Jacob Black estava tirando vantagem da situação ao planejar atacar no momento ideal. Black era um estrategista.

Claro que iria investir quando o casamento de Edward estivesse quase afundando. Era duro pensar que aquele triste e pequeno fragmento de humanidade no andar de cima era a causa de tanto problema.

Era a sua filha, Edward refletiu com tristeza, que estava ameaçando seu casamento, mas isso não o liberava de suas responsabilidades em relação a ela. Em todo caso, uma voz cínica o lembrava de que a reconciliação que tinha creditado tanta fé havia se mostrado ser nada. E quem poderia dizer quanto tempo á reconciliação iria durar diante destas circunstâncias? Edward ergueu os ombros, sabendo que a verdade, nada bem vinda, era que Isabella tinha sido manipulada pelo pai para colocar as prioridades da mãe na frente das dela. Era uma verdade que atingia seu orgulho como ácido. O mais provável era que Isabella tivesse dividido a cama com ele no Marrocos porque sexo era parte de qualquer reconciliação.

**Hoje, infelizmente, não poderei responder os reviews já que estou sem tempo, desculpem por isso gente. Mas agradeço todos aqueles que tiraram um minutinho do seu tempo para escrever um comentário, muito obrigado. Beijos e até quarta-feira.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Nesse capítulo terá brigaaaaaa!**

**Capítulo 9**

Depois de um novo pesadelo, Isabella acordou com um soluço preso na garganta.

Na escuridão do quarto desconhecido, ela levou alguns minutos para encontrar a luminária na cabeceira da cama. Acendeu a luz e sua mão ainda tremia. Inspirou profunda e lentamente numa tentativa de desacelerar os batimentos cardíacos. Ficou imóvel enquanto tentava se livrar das imagens perturbadoras do sonho. Entretanto, decidiu reagir, levantar da cama e preparar um bom chá. Não permitiria que aqueles sonhos tomassem conta de sua vida mais uma vez. Saltou da cama, vestiu o robe e saiu do quarto.

Isabella percebeu que as luzes do andar superior da casa estavam acesas. Parou um instante, tentando ouvir o que se passava. Lamentavelmente, Lili ainda chorava, embora não tão alto quanto antes. Ao fundo, pôde ouvir a voz grave de um adulto. Rapidamente tomou o caminho das escadas. Era impossível não ser perdoada por suas atitudes ou pelo seu comportamento, pois ela estava apavorada com a presença da filha de Tânia! Talvez estivesse apenas sendo curiosa, disse a si mesma. Sentiu muita pena da nova babá, que agora tinha a difícil tarefa de cuidar sem descanso daquele bebê que não dava tréguas. Ela acreditou que, finalmente vendo o rosto da menina, pararia de ter os pesadelos recorrentes.

Ao se aproximar do quarto, Isabella percebeu que a voz de adulto que ouviu, na verdade, era de um homem, e não de uma mulher!

Ela caminhou, pé ante, pé pelo corredor, e deu um passo para trás quando viu, por uma fresta da porta, que quem segurava a criança no ombro era Edward. Curiosamente ela percebeu que, em vez de olhar a criança, seus olhos estavam magnetizados, fixos nele. O marido alto, imponente e de corpo estrutural estava descalço, vestindo uma calça jeans desbotada e uma camiseta surrada, andando de um lado para o outro tentando acalmar a menina.

— Tudo vai melhorar — dizia Edward com otimismo enquanto dava tapinhas suaves nas costas de Lili com aquela mão enorme, ao que ela respondia com uns gemidinhos sonolentos. — Sabe, sou muito bom em tudo que faço — continuou ele, com a habitual falta de modéstia. — Pode parecer que eu seja meio desajeitado, mas garanto que aprendo rápido. Se o desafio é ser um bom pai, eu serei o melhor!

Surpreendida com a entusiasmada determinação dele, Isabella observava atentamente as pequenas bochechinhas avermelhadas e os cabelos escuros e cacheados da menina. Ela não se parecia muito nem com Edward nem com Tânia. O bebê ensaiava chorar de novo, abrindo e fechando a boca, demonstrando claramente sua irritação.

— Eu sei o que é importante. Sempre que você tiver problemas, estarei por perto e, mesmo se estiver errada, ainda assim eu estarei por perto para ajudá-la. — Edward dizia isso com a propriedade de quem já sabia o que estava por vir no futuro. — Não espero que você seja perfeita nem vou comparar você a ninguém. Comigo, você poderá ser quem você quiser.

Emocionada com o que acabara de ouvir, Isabella saiu de mansinho, evitando que ele a visse, porque sabia que isso iria deixá-lo muito constrangido. Tudo o que Edward oferecia de forma tão clara à filha remetia às próprias lacunas de seu relacionamento com os pais.

Ele agora tinha total consciência das falhas em sua relação familiar. Edward era sempre relegado a um segundo plano, ficando na sombra de Emmett, seu irmão mais velho, que havia morrido antes que Isabella entrasse em sua vida. De fato, seus pais nunca aprovavam totalmente as atitudes de Edward, inclusive a decisão de se casar com Isabella quando ela engravidara. O esforço para garantir à filha todo o apoio, incluindo a superação pela perda da mãe, era o que ele jamais tinha recebido dos pais, e isso tocou profundamente o coração de Isabella.

Tendo chegado a estas conclusões, Isabella se sentiu um pouco culpada e resolveu desistir do chá, indo direto para a cama.

A filha de Tânia era um bebê indefeso e nada tinha a ver com o comportamento duvidoso dos pais, pensou Isabella com tristeza.

Lili era uma criança com seus próprios direitos, infeliz e angustiada, e já tinha sofrido desventuras suficientes para sua curta existência.

Isabella não podia ter ressentimentos em relação á Lili. Lágrimas de arrependimento brotaram de seus olhos ao pensamento de que, se o próprio filho tivesse sobrevivido, Edward também teria sido um excelente pai para ele.

Se, no meio de tanta confusão e conflito, Edward prometia fazer o melhor por sua filha, certamente agiria da mesma forma com seu primeiro filho.

Uma questão insistia em martelar na cabeça de Isabella: e se de repente descobrisse que estava grávida outra vez? Eles não tinham usado anticoncepcionais quando estiveram juntos no Marrocos. Isabella também percebera que seu ciclo menstrual estava atrasado, embora isto pudesse ser consequência da mudança de rotina pelas recentes viagens ou dos abalos emocionais que vinha sofrendo. Mas, por outro lado, também poderia ser o sinal de que ela estava grávida pela segunda vez. Esta possibilidade alegrou seu coração num primeiro momento, mas, depois, pensando melhor no assunto, sentiu-se angustiada, lembrando que seu casamento estava por um fio de novo. Se fosse mesmo verdade, ela já não poderia proporcionar ao filho a segurança que havia planejado. Os acontecimentos dos últimos dias e a revelação da existência de Lili mudaram completamente o rumo das vidas do casal e não havia mais nada que ela pudesse fazer para transformar esta realidade.

Na manhã seguinte, quando Isabella desceu do quarto, Edward já havia saído para seu escritório em Londres. Ela recebeu também várias mensagens simpáticas de sua irmã Alice, e que a levaram a pensar com mais carinho na pequena Lili. A irmã também avisou que viria visitá-la na próxima semana.

No final da manhã, o sócio de Isabella, Jacob Black, chegou á casa. Dirigia um fabuloso carro esporte e sugeriu que conversassem durante o almoço num restaurante local.

— Para alguém que passou por dias tão difíceis, você parece surpreendentemente bem. — Obrigada! — Sua pele muito alva corou sutilmente atrás dos cabelos cor de chocolate, enquanto revelava que Edward era o responsável pelo seu figurino, uma elegante saia turquesa e uma blusa justa. Ele tinha extremo bom gosto para roupas e era bem mais ousado que ela quando se tratava de cores.

Isabella ficou aliviada quando Jacob, durante a refeição, direcionou a conversa para assuntos de negócio e faturamentos. Seu temor de que ele pudesse fazer perguntas indesejáveis dissipou-se. Ela sempre apreciara a companhia de Jacob e, nos últimos meses, pensava com frequência em como teria sido se o tivesse conhecido antes de Edward Jacob era alto, tinha cabelos escuros e olhos preto s muito brilhantes. Era bastante atraente e bem sucedido, porém, na opinião de Isabella, ele não chegava aos pés de Edward.

Será que ela era uma daquelas mulheres que preferiam um bad boy, sempre desafiador? Edward, de uma forma ou de outra, era o próprio desafio. Imprevisível e instável, ele já havia quebrado os laços estabelecidos dentro de um compromisso. Ele também não tinha se apaixonado por Isabella, mesmo se casando com ela. Já Isabella era completamente apaixonada por ele e sofrerá terrivelmente por isto.

Pela primeira vez, ela avaliava a questão por outro ângulo. Já sabia que Edward jamais lhe diria palavras amorosas e de consolo, o que fazia crescer nela um sentimento de desencanto e frustração em relação a ele, principalmente em referência ao episódio trágico que, em última instância, levara Isabella a se afastar. Ela percebera a relutância dele em assumir o papel de pai no início e no decorrer dos episódios amargos que se seguiram até o final, não tinha?

Ele não a havia amado e por isso tinha achado mais fácil acreditar no pior dele, presumindo que ele não estava sofrendo pela criança que haviam perdido da mesma forma que ela. A dor os despedaçou, porque não a compartilharam.

De repente, ela ficou dolorosamente consciente de que o advento de Lili poderia atingi-los de uma maneira semelhante. Se eles não compartilhassem as consequências da chegada da menina na vida deles, como poderiam esperar que o relacionamento sobrevivesse? Poderia haver mais alguns fatores que os dividisse, além da necessidade da esposa aceitar a criança de outra mulher. No entanto, em todo o mundo, milhares de mulheres faziam exatamente isso, Isabella admitiu exasperada. Famílias remendadas, de relacionamentos quebrados, eram comuns, assim como muitas crianças com as quais não tinham parentesco. Tais relações poderiam ser particularmente, desafiadoras e mais inclinadas a não funcionar, e agora ela entendia completamente o por que.

Afinal de contas, Isabella uma vez esperara ser a mãe do primeiro filho de Edward!

Além disso, tinha ciúmes de Tânia e da história de intimidade que tinha com Edward.

Tânia podia estar morta, mas Lili era a prova da continuação da intimidade deles.

Supere, uma pequena voz disse dentro da cabeça de Isabella. Ela não deveria sair do casamento deles e deixar a porta aberta para Tânia e a concepção de Lili. Agora precisava se concentrar num assunto maior e reconhecer que Lili era dependente da boa vontade dos adultos que a cercavam. Quanto de boa vontade ela estaria disposta a oferecer àquele pequeno bebê?

Possivelmente pela primeira vez, Isabella reconheceu que não poderia ter Edward sem a filha dele. Afinal de contas, ela não esperava que ele negligenciasse sua filha ou desistisse dela, esperava? Isso não era uma competição, era? Ela também sabia que nunca poderia pedir a ele para manter distância de Lili da mesma forma que a esposa do pai dela á excluíra da vida de Charlie. Seu pai havia se casado com uma mulher possessiva que se sentia ameaçada pela existência de Isabella. Sendo assim, Isabella decidiu ser mais madura e lidar com a filha de Edward.

— Você está muito quieta — Jacob afirmou no carro, ao levá-la de volta para Roxburn Manor.

— Tenho muita coisa na cabeça — Isabella confessou.

— Você não deveria estar se martirizando por algo que não tem nada a ver com você — Jacob pronunciou. — Precisa de um novo começo.

Isabella levantou a sobrancelha.

— Outro?

— Saia da vida dele — Jacob a aconselhou, ao desligar os motores do carro do lado de fora da casa. — Neste momento, seu casamento está na zona do desastre e ninguém pode esperar que você lide com isso.

Desconfortável com a conversa, Isabella saiu do veículo. Jacob fez o mesmo e se dirigiu até a frente do carro para chegar até ela e segurar-lhe a mão.

— Não posso discutir esse tipo de coisa com você — Isabella protestou.

— Você merece coisa melhor. Estava apenas a poucas semanas de conseguir o divórcio quando voltou para ele — Jacob a lembrou.

O barulho da porta da frente se abrindo fez com que Isabella virasse a cabeça, seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram de frustração quando ela viu Edward indo em direção a eles.

Ela tentou soltar os dedos das mãos de Jacob, mas ele os segurava com muita firmeza.

— Você não tem que se desculpar por nada e não tem motivo para esconder nosso relacionamento — Jacob disse insistentemente.

— Tire suas mãos de cima da minha esposa! — Edward rosnou, a poucos metros de distância.

Isabella entrou em confronto com aqueles olhos verdes furiosos e seu coração acelerou.

— Vocês estão no meio de um divórcio! — Jacob pronunciou. — Você não é mais dono dela.

— Ninguém é meu dono — Isabella enfatizou, esperando dar uma nota de bom senso à cena que se desenrolava, quando finalmente conseguiu libertar suas mãos e lançou para seu sócio um olhar de censura. — Eu pertenço a mim mesma.

— Saia, Isabella — Edward a instruiu entre os dentes, inflamado pela realidade de que Isabella não discordara de Black quando ele afirmara que eles ainda estavam em meio a um divórcio.

— Eu não vou a lugar nenhum se for haver algum confronto estúpido masculino — Isabella anunciou, em advertência. — Vejo você na semana que vem Jacob.

— Volte para Londres comigo agora — Jacob sugeriu. — Você não pode querer ficar aqui...

Edward fechou uma das mãos no pulso de Isabella.

— Ela não vai a lugar nenhum, vai ficar comigo.

Ao observar os dois homens se digladiarem, Isabella teve vontade de gritar. Ela podia sentir a agressão mal contida em Edward, através de seus logos dedos tensa e em sua postura pronta para o ataque. Ele era um homem fisicamente forte e com a raiva, e estava instável como uma dinamite.

— Seria melhor se você fosse para casa, Jacob — ela suspirou.

— Por quê? Você também não tem permissão para receber visitantes? — Jacob indagou evidentemente feliz por colocar lenha na fogueira.

Em um movimento abrupto, Isabella soltou a mão de Edward e se virou em direção a casa, com as costas rígidas expressando frustração. Se ela era a fonte do sentimento ruim, sua retirada do cenário iria acalmar as coisas, ela racionalizou, indo para o hall e observando pela janela. Ela chegou a tempo de ver Jacob dar um soco em Edward e ficou congelada, pois presumiu que Edward era, entre os dois, o mais provável a perder a cabeça.

No entanto, Edward não perdeu tempo em revidar e, quando Jacob caiu de joelhos, Isabella saiu correndo para fora novamente a fim de intervir.

— Parem! — ela gritou furiosa. — Não vale á pena brigarem por...

Edward franziu a testa e lançou lhe um olhar colossal.

— Vale á pena brigar por você — ele disse praticamente em tom de conversa.

— Se bater nele de novo, eu vou embora! — Isabella o ameaçou em desespero.

Neste ínterim, Jacob partiu para cima de Edward novamente e, ao ser pego de surpresa, ele caiu pesadamente. Foi aí que Isabella percebeu o quanto ainda estava apaixonada pelo marido, porque ela quase entrou no meio da briga e estava a ponto de bater em Jacob por ter tirado uma vantagem injusta.

— Vá embora, Jacob! — Isabella gritou trêmula.

Limpando o sangue dos lábios, seu sócio nos negócios fez uma avaliação triste de Isabella, a postura protetora da mulher não escapou a sua atenção.

— Estou desperdiçando meu tempo aqui.

— Sim, saia antes que eu o mate — Edward o advertiu cruamente ao se levantar de novo.

Respirando curto, Isabella assistiu enquanto Jacob saiu com o carro, então se virou para Edward.

— Ele bateu primeiro, não foi?

Edward lançou lhe um olhar considerável e então fez uma careta, como se estivesse tentando compreender o que dizia com cuidado. — Não exatamente...

— Quer dizer que começou a briga? — Isabella perguntou de forma inflamada e furiosa por tão ter atentado para o fato antes.

— Você é minha esposa e ele ultrapassou a linha — Edward racionalizou, sem remorso.

— Se estivesse ficado fora disso, nada teria acontecido! Ele estava apenas tentando conversar comigo.

Os olhos de Edward endureceram.

— Ele estava dando em cima de você.

Isabella voltou-se apressada e irritada, para dentro da casa e lançou lhe um olhar de condenação.

— Se ele estava ou não, não é da sua conta! — Isabella...

Ela virou as costas e entrou no hall.

— Eu entendo que esta é uma situação difícil para você, mas ainda somos casados.

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente, estava cheia de incertezas para confiar em si própria para falar. Não estava preparada para discutir sobre Jacob. Uma coisa era fazer Edward imaginar o relacionamento dela com outro homem, e outra, completamente diferente, era intencionalmente atiçar fogo ao mal entendido.

— Talvez o que mais precise neste momento é um tempo longe de mim.

Os olhos castanhos dela cintilaram.

— Isso é bem possível.

— Preciso encontrar pessoalmente um homem com quem vou fechar um negócio em Atenas. Mas isso significaria deixar você aqui responsável por Lili e sua nova babá por pelo menos 48 horas — Edward se adiantou sorrindo.

— Posso lidar com isso — Isabella ouviu a si mesma dizer antecipadamente, já que não tinha ainda trabalhado o suficiente a coragem para entrar no quarto da filha de Tânia.

Edward juntou as sobrancelhas, devido à surpresa latente em relação à resposta de Isabella.

— Você pode?

— Por que não? Não sou tão perversa a ponto de condenar Lili por ser filha de quem é! — Isabella afirmou com orgulho.

— Se isso é verdade, você está agindo extraordinariamente bem com suas limitações, moli mou.

As bochechas dela coraram como se estivesse conscientes de que estava se tornando mais racional sobre o assunto naquele mesmo dia.

— Estou falando sério. Eu não poderia lidar com o fato se você tivesse um filho com Jacob Black.

A generosidade dele em admitir o fato fez dela igualmente generosa, já que ela apreciava as preocupações que o silêncio desafiador dela sobre o assunto tinha causado nele.

— Como nunca dormi com Jacob, a mesma situação nunca poderia ter acontecido.

Um sorriso súbito de surpresa brilhou na linda boca de Edward, aliviando a tensão de suas feições. Os olhos estonteantes do homem cintilaram.

— Obrigado por me contar isso. Não tinha a obrigação de fazê-lo.

E Isabella ficou ciente, naquele instante, de que Edward não teria entrado em uma briga com Jacob se soubesse que seu relacionamento com seu sócio ainda eram platônicos. Fora o ciúme sexual o que motivara a agressão. Quando Edward saiu, uma hora depois, ela foi trabalhar em um projeto de um cliente. Assim que o helicóptero levantou voo, ela fechou seu laptop e se levantou; já que era hora de conhecer a filha de Edward.

A babá, uma morena eficiente com uns 20 e poucos anos, estava trocando Lili. Com as palmas das mãos úmidas de nervoso, Isabella entrou no quarto e apresentou-se como a esposa de Edward.

Ao ver a pele exposta do bebê, Isabella rapidamente baniu suas restrições.

— Não é de se espantar que ela chore! — Isabella exclamou, impressionada com a extensão do eczema de Lili. — Pobre menina...

— Massagens regulares com óleo devem ajudar — a babá comentou atenciosamente. — Roupas e lençóis de puro algodão podem ajudar também.

— Vou comprar algumas — Isabella prometeu imediatamente, feliz por ter um aspecto prático para se focar.

— Se importaria em dar uma olhada nela enquanto eu desço para almoçar? — a morena perguntou, desculpando-se.

— Claro que não. — Na verdade, Isabella ficou constrangida, pois já era fim de tarde e ninguém havia pensado em aliviar a babá para que fizesse uma refeição. Mas quem estava ali para pensar em coisas como essas? Edward lutava com a responsabilidade e ignorava o que era preciso para cuidar das necessidades de uma criança. Se Lili tendia a ser deixada sozinha com a funcionária 24 horas do dia, outra babá deveria ser contratada.

Lili estava nos braços de Isabella sem alarde. Ela era uma criança pequenininha e não pesava muito. Quando a menininha começou a chorar de novo, Isabella respirou fundo e lembrou a si, mesma que ela sempre gostara de crianças, particularmente bebês. Uma vez que a babá tinha saído, suas reticências evaporaram e ela embalou o bebê e conversou com ela baixinho. Os olhos escuros tristes olhavam para Isabella com curiosidade. A mulher se sentou e estendeu um chocalho para divertir Lili. Uma pequena mãozinha segurou o objeto. O tempo passou enquanto Isabella ficou sentada ali, sentindo-se incrivelmente calma e desfrutando do calor do bebê em seus braços. As pálpebras de Lili foram se fechando gradualmente e ela acabou adormecendo.

A babá voltou e, com um sorriso no rosto, removeu o bebê para o berço. Isabella se levantou, olhando para Lili. Seu coração havia sido tocado pela garotinha indefesa que, sem perguntas, confiara em Isabella. Então, prometeu a si mesma que, independentemente do que acontecesse com seu casamento, não iria culpar a filha de Tânia por isso. Ela amava Edward. Como ele poderia se recusar a aceitar sua filha?

Naquela noite, Isabella dormiu bem e não teve nenhum sonho ruim. No dia seguinte, ela viajou para Londres na limusine. Foi á seu escritório, depois para a casa de uma cliente e apresentou seu projeto. No final, saiu para comprar coisas para Lili. Comprou roupinhas de puro algodão e roupas de cama para o berço, que não iriam irritar a pele macia do bebê.

Antes de voltar para Roxburn Manor, esteve em seu apartamento e arrumou uma mala. Após resolver o necessário, voltou para a casa de campo e somente então ocorreu a ela que deveria ter marcado uma consulta com seu médico enquanto estava em Londres.

Já era hora de fazer um teste de gravidez, então resolveu ligar e marcar uma hora.

Embora tivesse recebido algumas mensagens de seus pais alertando sobre o fato de que queriam muito falar com ele, Edward não havia respondido, nem fora visitá-los enquanto estava na Grécia. Ele sabia por que queriam lhe falar, mas não era um adolescente rebelde, disposto a receber um sermão dos pais a respeito de Lili. Até onde sabia, a única pessoa a quem ele devia explicações era Isabella, e não estava completamente certo de que ela ainda estaria em Roxburn Manor quando voltasse.

— E minha esposa? — ele perguntou á Sra. Jones, assim que pisou na porta de entrada.

— No quarto do bebê, senhor — a senhora o informou. Edward subiu as escadas correndo. O fato de Isabella estar com Lili era mais do que ele esperava. Antes de chegar ao segundo andar, ouviu a suave voz da mulher e, quando entrou no quarto do bebê, ficou surpreso ao ver a filha no colo de Isabella, que a massageava com óleo.

— Ela não está chorando. — Ele respirou maravilhado.

— Ela gosta disso — Isabella disse a ele, mergulhando os dedos no vidro de óleo e passando cuidadosamente nas pernas fininhas da menina.

Edward olhou para o rostinho de Lili, que estava virado na direção dele, e viu uma paz que nunca tinha presenciado.

— Geralmente, ela dorme depois do procedimento. Depois da sessão de massagem, fica muito mais calma — Isabella se antecipou, olhando para o belo marido. Por um tempo, apreciou a privacidade para que pudesse se aproximar de Lili, mas a vida sem Edward era que nem champanhe sem espuma, irremediável e tedioso.

— Assim como você, moli mou. — Edward não resistiu em dizer a ela.

— Lili não merece minha raiva — Isabella sussurrou, comprimindo a boca enquanto ela gentilmente colocava o bebê na roupinha de dormir. — Marquei uma consulta para ela com o dermatologista. Tenho lido um livro sobre eczema e achei que valeria a pena fazer alguns testes de alergia, no caso de ser alguma coisa que ela esteja comendo ou esteja em contato com algo que agrava sua condição.

— Você não tem a menor ideia de como aprecio o interesse que está tendo por ela.

— Faz eu me sentir melhor e menos egoísta — Isabella murmurou desconfortável ao receber o elogio de Edward, pois não estava orgulhosa por ter lutado para superar atos egoístas.

Eles tiveram um jantar menos formal do que o usual em um ambiente do outro lado do corredor, em frente à cozinha. A comida era simples, mas gostosa, e com uma apresentação muito boa. Isabella conversou com a governanta e admitiu que ela e Edward não fossem muito fã de pompa e cerimônia. A Sra. Jones confidenciou que, precisaria de mais funcionários para chegar aos altos padrões estabelecidos pela mãe de Edward. Sendo assim, as duas mulheres concordaram em um ambiente mais casual enquanto Edward e Isabella estivessem lá.

— Foi visitar seus pais? — Isabella indagou durante a refeição.

— Eu deveria ter ido, mas não fui. Não estava disposto a ser submetido a uma tragédia de quatro atos por causa de Lili.

Ele tinha se trocado e estava usando jeans e camiseta, e sua boca bem torneada exalava sensualidade. Em várias ocasiões, quando a mente de Isabella se excedia, via sua atenção direcionada às lindas feições do marido e sentia a excitação que Edward evocava na pélvis dela, lembrando-lhe das necessidades que havia suprimido desde que Lili entrara na vida deles. O desejo queimava dentro dela como uma faca quente.

Era a noite de folga da babá e, mais tarde, naquela noite, Isabella dava mamadeira a Lili quando Edward apareceu na porta.

— Eu é que deveria estar fazendo isso — ele afirmou sem entusiasmo.

— Bem, você pode fazer agora — Isabella concordou calmamente, fazendo o comentário de pé, para que ele tomasse o lugar dela.

Colocado na berlinda, Edward respirou fundo quando Isabella deitou a filha nos braços dele e mostrou como segurar a criança e o ângulo em que a mamadeira deveria estar.

— Ela é tão pequenininha — ele reclamou, claramente com medo de machucar o bebê.

— Não é como entender de foguetes — ela disse a ele. Os olhos de ambos colidiram e o olhar dele fez com que suas terminações nervosas incendiassem e suas bochechas enrubesceram. Então, Isabella desviou o olhar, constrangida por sua suscetibilidade.

— Ela fica uma gracinha quando não está chorando — Edward murmurou surpreso.

— Ela está se alimentando mais. Quando ela engordar um pouco, vai parecer mais como qualquer bebê. Ela também está sempre muito ansiosa. Acho que teve muitas pessoas diferentes tomando conta dela — Isabella comentou, passando os dedos gentilmente na testa da menininha. Os olhos escuros do bebê brilhavam para Isabella e se mantiveram fixos nela, durante todo o tempo em que a alimentava.

Isabella colocou Lili de volta no berço e foi para a cama, se perguntando se Edward se juntaria a ela. Ela ficou ali deitada observando a porta, pensando nele, querendo o marido.

Ficou acordada por muito tempo, antes de aceitar que Edward não tinha planos de compartilhar a cama com ela. Logo, a babá eletrônica anunciou que Lili tinha acordado e precisava de cuidados. Só no meio da noite Isabella conseguiu, finalmente, dormir.

O dia ensolarado brilhava pela cortina quando Edward a sacudiu. Ele tirou os cabelos da esposa do rosto e Isabella se sentou, franzindo a testa para ele.

— Que horas são?

— Dez. Meus pais estão aqui...

O ataque de um foguete não poderia ter tirado Isabella da cama de maneira mais eficiente. A perspectiva de encarar a mãe de Edward sem ser avisada a encheu de pânico.

— Oh, meu Deus! O que eles querem? Edward comprimiu os lábios.

— Aparentemente, querem Lili...

**Problemas chegando! Será que Esme e Carlisle irão causar muitos problemas?**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**MandaTaishoCullen: **kkkkkkkkkkk, que revolta menina! Ele é um pouco arrogante mesmo, mas ele não é tão ruim. Quero só ver a sua opinião sobre o Carlisle e Esme, aposto que vai ser pior que a sobre do Edward. Beijos

**monica . silva . 31105674: **Você está certa, Edward errou feio e quer que Bella aceite tudo isso quieta. Bella acabou não resistindo a fofura do baby. Será mesmo que a Bella está grávida? Beijos

**Capítulo que vem está cheio de tensã último capítulo. Quem ainda não comentou, comenta gente que não custa nada além de um ou dois minutos do seu tempo. Beijos e até domingo.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Último capítulo!**

**Capítulo 10**

Este anúncio vertiginoso fez com Isabella corresse para o banheiro, tomasse um banho e colocasse um pouco de maquiagem. O que ele queria dizer com aquela afirmação ultrajante? O casal de senhores estava se oferecendo a entrar na vida deles e tirar a filha de Edward? Isabella estava estupefata com a sugestão, já que os pais dele não eram, de forma alguma, amantes de crianças. Quando ela saiu do banheiro, depois de dez minutos, não perdeu tempo em vestir sua calça jeans e uma camiseta preta, relutante em desperdiçar mais tempo, tentando se tornar apresentável. Edward já tinha voltado para o andar de baixo para entreter os pais.

Quando Isabella se juntou aos três na sala de estar, a Sra. Jones servia café com biscoitos e Esme Cullen estava falando com o filho com sua usual indiferença.

— Se pelo menos tivesse se casado com Tânia quando teve oportunidade... Ela seria tão perfeita para você!

Isabella entrou e parou subitamente. Sua sogra deu-lhe um sorriso ácido, demonstrando estar ciente da presença dela e nada mais.

— Eu acho que não. Nós nos separamos quando éramos jovens porque éramos completamente incompatíveis — Edward comunicou suavemente.

— Nós sempre gostamos muito de Tânia — Carlisle Cullen; declarou alegremente. — Esta é a razão pela qual estamos aqui oferecendo um lar conosco para esta criança.

— Devido às circunstâncias, sua esposa dificilmente vai querê-la — Esme afirmou, sem nenhum constrangimento.

— Lili é filha de Edward — Isabella declarou com firmeza. A mãe de Edward ergueu a sobrancelha, impressionada.

— A criança ficaria muito melhor conosco. Sempre quis uma menininha. Quando estava grávida de Edward, estava convencida de que teria uma filha — ela admitiu, lançando um olhar acusador para, o filho, como se o sexo do bebê fosse culpa dele. — Fiquei arrasada quando descobri que era outro menino.

— Esta foi uma fonte de grande decepção — Petros concordou, lançando à esposa um olhar de cumplicidade.

Isabella não conseguia mais morder a língua.

— E nenhum de vocês dois nunca superou isso, não é? É por isso que sempre preferiram o filho mais velho de vocês? É por isso que nunca tiveram uma palavra de amor para dizer a Edward? — ela os condenou.

Edward estava assustado e constrangido pela intervenção de Isabella em seu nome. As bochechas da mulher ficaram pálidas.

— Não vamos falar sobre isso.

— Você não tem educação — Esme Cullen informou friamente a Isabella.

— Minha esposa tem ótima educação — Edward combateu rispidamente. — Do meu ponto de vista, estou muito surpreso que queiram assumir o peso de uma criança nesta fase da vida, e não acho que seja uma boa ideia.

— Poderíamos dar a Lili tudo que precisasse e colocá-la em um alto nível da sociedade grega — a mãe de Edward declarou.

— Existem coisas mais importantes — Edward retrucou.

— Não para mim — sua elegante mãe disse a ele. — Ela iria prosperar com os nossos cuidados, então, por que não? É a nossa primeira neta.

— Na verdade, meu filho foi. — Isabella não conseguiu se, conter.

O pai de Edward teve a decência de dar a Isabella um olhar favorável, mas Esme a tratou como uma pedra e ficou imóvel diante deste lembrete.

Isabella focou-se em Edward, reconhecendo a tensão crescente em seu rosto e se perguntou se a proposta dos pais dele era atraente para ele. Neste instante, ouviram uma batida na porta, e Edward atravessou a sala e a abriu. A babá entrou com Lili, confortável dentro do bebê conforto.

— Já está na hora de eu conhecer a minha neta — Esme Cullen anunciou, aproximando-se da criança.

Então, ela parou de repente e exclamou:

— Que diabos há de errado com o rosto dela?

— Lili sofre de eczema — Isabella explicou.

— E muito desagradável à vista — Esme disse em tom crítico, com a boca curvada de desgosto ao analisar a pele inflamada do bebê. — Vai melhorar?

— Alguns bebês melhoram, outros não. Sinto muito, mas só esperando para ver — Isabella respondeu, lutando com a necessidade de proteger Lili, tirando-a do bebê conforto e a abraçando, para menosprezo da avó.

Edward achou irônico, quando viu seus pais se afastarem de sua filha, como se ela tivesse uma doença contagiosa.

— Sinto muito, mas ela não é perfeita — ele disse com sarcasmo.

Paralisada por esta declaração desdenhosa, a mulher franziu a testa.

— Ela não é uma criança saudável. Talvez fosse melhor que ficasse com você.

— Não importa de qualquer forma não estava preparado para entregá-la para ninguém — Edward garantiu. — Tânia confiou á mim sua filha e eu pretendo criá-la. A aparência de Lili não faz diferença para mim ou para Isabella.

Esme Cullen parecia não estar impressionada, mas seu marido não conseguia esconder seu constrangimento em relação à rapidez com que sua esposa desistiu do plano de dar um lar a Lili. Claramente, apenas as menininhas mais bonitas podiam concorrer a este posto. Isabella pegou o bebê quando ela começou a chorar.

Lili tinha acabado de acordar de um cochilo quando a trouxeram para baixo, para apresentá-la aos avôs. Em 15 minutos os visitantes saíram, abandonando qualquer possível interesse na criança.

Edward se agachou para pegar o chocalho de Lili, que havia caído da mão dela, pois ela gritou querendo o objeto, esticando os dedinhos em busca do brinquedo.

— Você está presa a nós, Lili. Parece que nem podemos dar você a ninguém.

— Não diga isso nem brincando — Isabella o censurou.

— Ela não é desagradável à vista — Edward declarou irritado.

— Não, ela não é.

— Você esperava que eu fosse entregá-la a eles? — Edward a indagou, sem aviso.

Isabella ficou tensa com a pergunta brusca e teve que admitir que alguns dias antes ela, teria dado a ele uma resposta diferente.

— Claro que não. Não acho que sua mãe seja capaz de oferecer amor incondicional a uma criança.

— Ela nunca admitiu isso antes... Que ela esperava que eu fosse uma menina — Edward refletiu repentinamente. — Eu era um menino muito energético e barulhento. Não me espanto de estar sempre a irritando.

— E provavelmente foi uma das decepções que uma mulher mimada como Esme Cullen teve que suportar — Isabella devaneou, consternada por saber que Edward não fora querido quando criança. — Não me espanta que seja tão independente.

— Vamos voltar para Londres amanhã — Edward sugeriu, deixando de lado o assunto de família. — Desde ontem os paparazzi começaram a ir atrás de um político que foi pego traindo a esposa. Lili é notícia antiga, agora. — Certamente seria mais fácil voltar ao trabalho — Isabella reconheceu.

Quando ela registrou que estavam conversando como estranhos educados novamente, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela as engoliu furiosamente. No Marrocos, fora ela quem havia ido até Edward, fazendo o primeiro movimento para quebrar a distância entre eles, mas não estava preparada para fazer o mesmo agora. Ele não a amava. O mínimo que ela podia fazer para se segurar em um relacionamento desigual era se agarrar a sua dignidade. Ela se encolheu diante da perspectiva de mencionar a necessidade de fazer um teste de gravidez. Aqueles dias felizes na casa nó Marrocos já tinham, havia muito, ficado para trás. Uma vez já tivera que dar tal notícia a Edward, quando ó fato não era bem vindo, e ela não conseguiria encarar uma posição semelhante novamente.

Naquela noite, o pai dela telefonou e pediu que o encontrasse para almoçar, mas em seu hotel, não no restaurante de sempre. Ela ficou surpresa, já que era incomum receber uma chamada de Charlie, e ainda tão perto do último encontro que haviam tido. Ela se perguntou se ele planejava perguntar-lhe sobre Lili, mas esperava que estivesse errada.

Isabella não estava pronta para falar sobre a situação. Embora tivesse chegado a uma conclusão sobre a melhor forma de lidar com a existência de Lili, ela e Edward ainda estavam meio afastados. No entanto, não tinha ideia de como isso acontecera, depois da felicidade que desfrutaram no Marrocos.

Assim que Lili e a babá se estabeleceram na casa da cidade no dia seguinte e Edward saiu para o escritório, Isabella foi até o hotel de seu pai. Charlie pediu sanduíches e chá em sua suíte e, no minuto em que ela passou pela porta, viu que a expressão de derrota dele era clara. Ele começou a falar sobre várias coisas e depois ficou em silêncio novamente.

— O que foi? — Isabella finalmente pressionou.

— Não sou muito bom em pedir desculpas — o homem admitiu com sinceridade. — Mas cometi um erro com você e Edward. Não deveria ter interferido. Não deveria ter usado as dificuldades financeiras de Renée para coagir você.

— Não, não deveria ter feito isso — Isabella concordou diretamente.

— Obviamente, depois do que aconteceu... Essa criança que apareceu. — Seu pai especificou com um movimento de mão que deixou claro que ele não desejava entrar mais fundo no assunto. — Eu nem sonharia em tentar atrelar você às condições em que insisti. O dinheiro já foi, esqueça. Edward está determinado a repor e não vai aceitar um, "não" como resposta. Devo dizer que ele é o único dos Cullen que tem caráter.

Involuntariamente, Isabella sorriu pelo elogio.

— Sim, ele tem muito.

Charlie franziu a testa.

— Mas você nunca deveria ter dito a ele que eu fui responsável pela sua decisão de reatar o casamento. Eu esperava que achasse que não importava mais, depois do choque da revelação sobre Tânia Denali e de o bebê ter se tornado público. Nenhum homem iria lidar bem com uma verdade tão humilhante.

— Edward nunca mencionou o fato novamente desde que contei a ele, então não acho que tenha tido um grande impacto...

— Para um homem jovem, acostumado com a adulação feminina, a descoberta de que deve a presença de sua esposa à interferência do pai dela é um golpe esmagador. Nunca me ocorreu que contaria a ele o que eu fiz. Isso teria abalado qualquer reconciliação, Isabella.

A certeza com que seu pai fez tal afirmação obrigou Isabella a fazer uma pausa para pensar. Na época, quando admitira a verdade, Edward havia se exaltado muito com a questão, ela lembrou. Era possível que o silêncio dele, desde aquele dia, não significasse que tivesse apenas ignorado a confissão dela e aprendido a viver com isso. De fato, talvez tivesse sido a confissão dela o grande tropeço em seu casamento. Seria por isso que ele estava tão polido e distante?

— Tenho apenas uma pergunta estranha a fazer — Isabella confidenciou. — Você sabia que Edward tinha se envolvido com Tânia novamente?

Charlie contraiu os lábios.

— Não, não sabia nada sobre isso. Ela deixou a Grécia para morar em Londres e depois foi para Paris e saiu de circulação. Ouvi rumores sobre a vida festeira de Tânia e sobre a criança apenas depois que ela morreu.

Antes de se separarem, seu pai convidou Edward e Isabella para seu aniversário de cinquenta anos em Atenas. Quando ela o olhou surpresa, ele admitiu que se arrependesse de ter sido um pai tão ausente na infância da filha e que queria deixar este passado para trás. Isabella sentiu-se aconchegada por tal declaração, e esse era o primeiro convite oficial que ela havia recebido para a vida de casado do pai. Depois disso, saiu feliz em direção a sua consulta médica.

O teste de gravidez foi feito muito rápido e, em minutos, Isabella recebeu a notícia de que temia. Iria conceber um filho novamente. Ficou muito alegre quando soube do resultado, mas ao mesmo tempo apavorada que alguma coisa desse errado novamente. O ginecologista dela garantiu que, devido ao histórico passado, ela faria exames minuciosos desde o início. Isabella, no entanto, já estava planejando marcar uma consulta com o obstetra para que ficasse segura para que tivesse todos os recursos possíveis para tentar garantir que desse à luz uma criança saudável.

No caminho de volta para a casa da cidade, Isabella decidiu visitar sua mãe e compartilhar a notícia com ela. Renée, que tinha ligado para filha a fim de acompanhar os detalhes logo que a publicidade estourara, ficou em deleite. Sua mãe também informou que estava na disputa por um emprego na área de compras, num grupo de butiques que pertencia a uma amiga, e estava se mudando para o próprio apartamento.

— As roupas são para mulheres da minha faixa etária e conheço muito bem o mercado. Também sou muito boa em negociar preços — Renée enfatizou com satisfação. — Cruze os dedos por mim.

Isabella ficou aliviada por sua mãe ter encontrado um lugar para morar e por estar procurando emprego. Mesmo que não conseguisse, estava tomando um rumo certo na vida.

— E, com um novo bebê a caminho, você e Edward vão entrar de volta nos trilhos — sua mãe anunciou com satisfação. — Bem, não é uma surpresa.

— Não é?

— Não sou idiota, Isabella. Você é louca por crianças e sabia que iria se aproximar de Lili, mais cedo ou mais tarde. E Edward é completamente louco por você; então, é claro, que as coisas iriam funcionar.

— Edward é louco por mim?

— Cinco minutos depois de estar solteiro de novo, não podia pensar em nada melhor do que obter sua esposa de volta. Isso já fala por si só. Nunca vi um casal tão feliz como vocês dois eram quando moravam na França.

Ao deixar a companhia de Renée, Isabella pensou nas memórias com alegria. Tinham sido incrivelmente felizes até o dia em que a tragédia os abatera e a dor colocara um fim no entendimento mútuo e na tolerância. Ela passou a mão na barriga e rezou para que a experiência anterior não se repetisse. Seu coração despedaçado durante a primeira gravidez a partira em dois. No foyer do bloco de apartamentos onde sua mãe morava, ela usou o telefone para ligar para Edward. Infelizmente, ele estava em uma reunião e ela teve que deixar uma mensagem dizendo que precisava vê-lo com urgência. Desta vez, daria a notícia de sua gravidez sem rodeios.

Edward entrou na sala de estar da casa de Londres com a animação de um homem prestes a ser colocado na forca.

— Meu assistente pessoal deveria ter passado sua ligação direta para mim. O que aconteceu?

Isabella se levantou e focalizou seus olhos castanhos no marido.

— Estou grávida!

Edward não pôde esconder sua surpresa, porque teve medo de que houvesse outra intenção por trás daquele repentino desejo de conversar com ele, e foi uma das raras ocasiões em que ficou aliviado por ter chegado a uma conclusão completamente errada.

Ele atravessou a sala e, num movimento repentino que a tomou de surpresa, envolveu-a nos braços e a puxou em direção ao seu poderoso corpo, abraçando-a bem firme.

— Uau! Esta é a melhor notícia que já escutei.

Isabella ficou assustada com o entusiasmo dele.

— Não estava certa de como você se sentiria.

— Não planejamos este bebê juntos? Não era o que nós dois queríamos?

— Bem, sim, mas...

— Está preocupada se vou dar apoio a você? — Edward a interrompeu, analisando-a ansiosamente. — Vou estar presente em todos os passos desta vez. Não sou o mesmo homem de dois anos atrás. Eu cresci, aprendi o que quero da vida e o que é importante.

O coração de Isabella pareceu dilatar dentro dela e ela sentiu um aperto na garganta, as lágrimas surgindo em seus olhos.

— É verdade? É verdade o que sente agora?

Edward segurou-lhe as mãos.

— Isabella, quando recebi sua mensagem mais cedo, eu fiquei com muito medo de que você quisesse que eu voltasse para casa a fim de terminar comigo novamente!

— Mas por que pensaria isso?

— Por que não pensaria isso? — disse, com a voz embargada por uma emoção que não conseguia esconder. — Você não escolheu voltar a morar comigo. Seu pai pressionou você para que fizesse isto.

— Oh, meu Deus, ainda está preocupado com isso — Isabella registrou desconfortavelmente. Em resposta a este comentário, Edward soltou um riso de incredulidade.

— Como não estaria preocupado?

— Eu não sabia que ainda pensava nisso.

— Eu não mando no meu coração, yineka mou. E, de qualquer forma, o que eu faria a respeito? Não gostei do que me disse, mas, se quisesse ficar com você, tinha que viver com o fato. E, não se engane eu queria ficar. Eu também percebi que, mesmo que ficasse casada comigo apenas para agradar seu pai, eu ainda ficaria feliz. Seria melhor do que perdê-la por completo.

Ela arregalou os olhos na tentativa de absorver aquela declaração.

— Não se importou?

— Eu tenho meu orgulho. Se você não quisesse ficar comigo, eu diria que estaria livre para ir. Mas não me conseguia ver fazendo isso. Não conseguia encarar o fato de perder você novamente.

Fascinada pelo discurso intenso, vindo de um homem com fama de frio, Isabella levantou o dedo para acariciar os lábios do marido. Sua curiosidade era grande.

— Não conseguiria?

— Quando me abandonou na França, depois da perda do nosso filho, fui e voltei do inferno. Bebi muito, me senti um fracassado. Você passou por uma das piores experiências que uma mulher pode ter e eu sabia que desapontei você. Mas não tinha ideia de como poderia ter feito diferente, porque não me deixava chegar perto de você nem falava comigo.

Isabella se inclinou e envolveu com os braços em uma atitude de culpa.

— Desculpe, tranquei você do lado de fora da minha vida. Acho que a minha atitude retrocedeu para o início da minha gravidez quando não ficou nenhum pouco entusiasmado com a ideia de ser pai. Acho que nunca deixei de me ressentir por isso, mas deveria devido ao fato de você ter mudado.

Edward envolveu seus braços fortes ao redor de Isabella e a olhou intensamente.

— Mas não rápido o suficiente. Senti-me muito mal em relação àquela minha atitude depois da morte do bebê, mas não posso alterar o passado.

— E eu não pude perdoá-lo por isso, o que não foi justo — ela sussurrou em lágrimas, debruçada no ombro do marido.

— Foi você que me ensinou a querer aquele bebê — ele confidenciou com tristeza. — Eu o quis porque você o queria. Nunca me ocorreu que algo pudesse dar errado e, quando aconteceu, senti muita culpa, porque nunca tinha pensado em nosso filho como uma pessoa real. Você estava tão desesperadamente infeliz e eu não podia ajudá-la. Isso fez eu me sentir um inútil.

— Foi por isso que começou a trabalhar cada hora possível do dia? Para que, assim, pudesse me evitar?

— Você não me queria mais, deixou isso bem claro. Do meu ponto de vista, estava saindo do seu caminho, o que parecia uma boa ideia naquela época.

— Eu pensei que fosse o melhor quando eu estava deprimida, mas ficar sozinha tornou as coisas piores — Isabella confidenciou engasgada. — Estava tendo aqueles sonhos horríveis noite após noite...

— Você nem me contaria sobre eles.

— Os sonhos eram tão loucos que não ousava contá-los a você. Fiquei com medo de estar perdendo a cabeça — disse pesadamente. E logo depois contou que sonhava que procurava freneticamente pelo bebê que havia morrido.

Edward ficou estarrecido.

— Se, ao menos, tivesse me contado. Quando se mudou para o outro quarto, entendi como outra rejeição, mas estava apenas elaborando o processo da dor. Ambos estávamos sós que de formas diferentes. Eu só não sabia o que dizer para você porque me sentia culpado.

— Tânia fez você se sentir melhor? — Isabella perguntou abruptamente.

— Pior. Eu tenho que mostrar a você a carta que ela deixou para mim. Ela explica por que não me contou sobre Lili.

— Por quê? — ela se antecipou. — E por que foi até ela como primeira opção? Foi apenas porque era ela linda?

— Quando se sai de um casamento, sente-se uma enorme rejeição e dói muito. Tânia sempre deixou claro que me queria. Você não me queria. E basicamente foi isso — ele revelou.

Aquela verdade magoou Isabella também. Mesmo com toda tristeza, ela ainda desejava Edward, mas não se sentiu capaz de deixar este lado de sua natureza solto enquanto estava em dor. Ela engoliu o aperto na garganta.

— E por que ela não lhe contou sobre Lili quando descobriu que estava grávida?

— Tânia era orgulhosa. Na manhã seguinte àquela noite, ela me perguntou: "você ainda está loucamente apaixonado pela sua esposa, não está?" Não pude mentir para ela.

Isabella ficou atônita com a resposta e suas ramificações.

Edward estremeceu.

— Ela estava certa, foi por isso que não viu sentido em me contar sobre Lili. Foi só quando percebeu que sua filha tinha sérios problemas de pele que resolveu me contar, porque a filha talvez precisasse do pai para criá-la.

— Deixe-me ver se entendo. — Isabella respirou. — Está me dizendo que estava apaixonado por mim quando nos casamos?

— Mas não percebi o quanto você era importante para mim até que a perdi — Edward admitiu. — Depois de Tânia ter me magoado quando eu era adolescente, jurei que nunca me apaixonaria novamente.

— Imaginei — Isabella confidenciou.

— Eu achava que o amor deixava o homem fraco e vulnerável. Não pretendia me apaixonar por você e não sabia que tinha me envolvido. De alguma forma, você tornou-se parte integrante da minha paz de espírito e felicidade sem que eu soubesse apreciar isso completamente, até que fosse tarde demais. Não podia suportar viver minha vida sem você.

— Oh, Edward... — Ela sentiu o choro preso à sua garganta. Isabella repousou seus dedos nas bochechas do marido para enquadrar seu rosto forte. — Se me ama mesmo, nunca vai ter que viver sem mim. Na verdade, está preso a mim para sempre.

— "Para sempre" soa bonito para mim. — Edward a envolvia com tanta força que ameaçava prender a respiração dela. — Quero você para sempre. Mas fiquei muito chocado quando soube sobre Lili, achei que ela fosse acabar com o nosso relacionamento.

— Ela poderia — Isabella concordou. — Tive que procurar forças no fundo da minha alma para aceitá-la, mas, agora, estou começando a amá-la. Ela precisa de nós dois.

— Você tem sido tão generosa... — A voz dele embargou de emoção e, quando Isabella olhou para cima, viu os lindos olhos verdes do marido úmidos. — Com ela, acima de tudo. — Ele continuou determinado a reconhecer o amor em seu coração. — O fato fez com que eu a amasse mais ainda e apreciar o fato de que me casei com uma mulher muito especial. E, agora que vamos ter o nosso bebê, minha felicidade está completa.

Edward passou a mão pela barriga da esposa com fascinação e orgulho. O entusiasmo dele tocou Isabella profundamente e sanou suas últimas dúvidas. Ela segurou as lágrimas e colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Edward, grata. Apesar dos eventos enviados para testá-los, milagrosamente encontraram um ao outro novamente com um amor que, depois de tudo, mostrou-se muito mais profundo e forte do que antes. Ela havia deixado que a dor a dominasse e, por isso, o havia excluído. E o fato quase custara o casamento deles, pois não se conheciam o suficiente para superar os obstáculos.

— Eu o amo tanto que chega até a doer — ela confessou.

— O que realmente dói é tentar viver sem você — Edward disse, com a convicção de um homem que passara por isso e sofrerá, mas não tinha a menor intenção de voltar para aqueles dias sombrios. — Posso estar me desenvolvendo tardiamente no que diz respeito ao amor, mas valorizo muito você, como deve ser valorizada. Eu sei que é um achado maravilhoso.

— Mas está tranquilo demais no quesito quarto — Isabella reconheceu, tirando a gravata do marido.

Edward olhava para ela, trêmulo.

— Mas você me rejeitou...

— Isso foi apenas um pequeno beijo — Isabella fez um beicinho. — Uma dama sempre se reserva ao direito de mudar de ideia. Nunca pensei que seria tão fácil fazê-lo esperar. O que aconteceu com toda aquela determinação do Cullen?

Edward abriu um sorriso e colou sua boca ávida na dela, o que fez com que os dedos dos pés de Isabella se curvassem e seu corpo pulasse vibrante e cheio de vida.

— Deixe-me mostrar a você, agapi mou...

_Dezoito meses depois_, Isabella entrou no terraço com uma bandeja de limonada e comida para as crianças.

Edward observava Lili andar em seu carro vermelho de brinquedo, enquanto o filho deles, Anthony, dava uns passinhos atrás com a determinação dos Cullen estampada no rosto.

— Precisamos de outro carrinho — Edward previu ao ver ambos andando pelo terraço para pegar o suco e os biscoitos da mão de Isabella. — Antes que eles comecem a brigar por este.

Com quase 02 anos, Lili tinha uma boa constituição física, cabelos sedosos loiros e cacheados e grandes olhos verdes. Isabella a adotara oficialmente. O casal dividia o tempo entre Londres e a casa do sul da França. No último verão, os eczemas de Lili melhoraram além das expectativas. Enquanto segurava seu copinho, a garotinha descansava nos joelhos de Isabella. Propensa a ser um pouco agarrada, Lili era profundamente apegada à mãe adotiva. Antes de Anthony nascer, Isabella lera a carta que Tânia deixara para Edward e chorara, sabendo que, um dia, Lili cresceria e entenderia o relacionamento dos adultos.

Isabella, então, daria esta carta para que a menina lesse.

As duas crianças eram muito diferentes. Lili era extremamente desconfiada de qualquer coisa e qualquer pessoa nova, mas era muito mais calma do que quando era bebê. Mesmo com 01 ano, Anthony era o oposto. Era naturalmente seguro e não tinha medo de nada, tinha puxado o lado independente do pai. Ás vezes, Isabella sentia que precisava de olhos atrás da cabeça para manter nos trilhos seu filho cheio de vida, e ficava grata por ter o apoio da babá para ajudá-la a tomar conta das crianças. Anthony aprendera a andar e a falar cedo. Os pais de Edward tinham declarado que ele era um menino bonito, mas Isabella estava ciente de que a mãe do marido queria ter outra neta, e achara que, talvez, em aproximadamente um ano, pudesse considerar o terceiro filho.

Neste meio tempo, as duas crianças a preenchiam. A gravidez de Anthony fora um tempo de ansiedade para ela e Edward, pois, mesmo com todos os exames extras que pudessem garantir um parto seguro, ambos se preocupavam com o fato de algo dar errado. Edward tratou Isabella, durante a gravidez, como a mais fina porcelana, e a alegria com a qual ambos acolheram Anthony no mundo era uma prova do amor que compartilhavam.

Reneé conseguiu o emprego na butique e recentemente fora procurada por um headhunter de uma loja de departamento que lhe oferecera um bom aumento de salário.

Ela adorava trabalhar com moda e amava viajar para o exterior, sem mencionar os descontos de roupas aos quais tinha acesso. Ela estava muito entusiasmada com a perspectiva de comprar seu primeiro apartamento e anunciara que já tinha tido o bastante dos homens.

Binkie, que tinha se aposentado de seu emprego em Devon, os visitava regularmente em Londres e a neta dela trabalhava para eles como babá. De fato, a maior mudança nas conexões familiares de Edward e Isabella fora a presença de Charlie, com sua esposa, Sue, e a filha, Alice. Quando Edward e Isabella foram ao aniversário de Charlie no ano anterior, Isabella conhecera todos os parentes de seu pai e novos laços foram criados. A esposa de seu pai acabara recebendo-os calorosamente. Isabella colhera o melhor de sua proximidade com Alice.

Sua firma de design foi se desenvolvendo e, finalmente, Jacob Black concordara com Edward comprar a parte dele. Jacob, no momento, namorava uma modelo americana glamorosa e, de acordo com os tabloides, o relacionamento era sério.

Quando a babá levou as crianças para dentro para o banho, Edward segurou o punho de Isabella e a puxou entre as suas pernas, passando os dedos nos cabelos cacheados da esposa.

— Alguém já lhe disse que tem um cabelo muito sexy!

— Alguém deve ter dito, este deve ser o motivo pelo qual não o uso mais liso — ela sussurrou. — Falando sobre gostos estranhos...

Edward virou o corpo da mulher e beijou-lhe a boca, saboreando seus lábios com uma voracidade inconfundível.

— Estranhos... — ela provocou novamente.

Os dedos dele deslizaram pela parte interna das coxas da mulher e Isabella ficou com a respiração presa na garganta, com o desejo invadindo-a.

— Edward... — ela murmurou, em um tom delicadamente arredondado.

— Eu amo você, Sra. Cullen, e vou amá-la mais e mais a cada dia. Estarei sempre com você e as crianças. Eu não sabia que ter uma família poderia ser tão bom.

Os olhos dela brilharam com um humor irreprimível.

— Então, como disse uma vez, você aprende devagar!

Os olhos verdes brilharam, apreciando aquela espiritualidade. Edward a colocou na vertical e a carregou, encaixando-a em seu corpo poderoso com as possessivas mãos, a fim de que pudesse beijá-la até que perdesse o fôlego. Eles se atrelaram um ao outro, como ímãs. O prazer que sentiam juntos era intoxicante...

_**Fim**_

**Acabou! Eu sempre fico triste quando acabo de adaptar uma história. O livro adaptado se chama Noiva de Verdade da autora Lynne Graham, recomendo a todos que leem a obra original.**

**Muito obrigada a MandaTaishoCullen, Nana L, kjessica, monica . silva . 31105674 por terem comentado, meninas vocês são demais.**

**Para quem se interessar tem uma nova adaptação rolando chamada Wait For You. Tchau flores!**


End file.
